


heart out

by nefariousness



Series: music for cars [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, aloof!seongwoo, band!daniel, heavily inspired by the 1975, idk how to tag tbh, minhyun and seongwoo are just bffs, punkrock!daniel, this is my first time tagging pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 79,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/nefariousness
Summary: seongwoo decided that daniel is not so bad as a punk rock nerd and a neighbor (and maybe something else in between).





	1. heart out.

Kang Daniel is fucked, like entirely fucked up – well honestly maybe he was exaggerating too much but nonetheless, he was still freaking out.

He was running towards the street to his apartment complex, while holding his phone so dearly with an earphone attached to it, clinging and hanging there, which actually made him almost trip when he was trying to get on the elevator. He was late – forty fives minutes approximately – which means him being a dead-body if he didn’t get to his computer in the next fifteen minutes.

By the time he got into his floor, he was taken aback by the amount of boxes scattered around the hallway, but he couldn’t be more careless than right then, he just needed to get into his room already.

He unattached the earphone before he threw his phone on the side of his table and pressed the call button to the person who has been trying to reach him since earlier.

“Talk, Jaehwan,” Daniel hissed when he was trying to turn on his stupid computer – it has become quite a hard task since he was half panicking and half going insane.

“ _God fucking dammit, Kang Daniel, do you not want to pass this class? I don’t think so, because I was just trying to distract Professor Lee for the last thirty minutes and do you know how Jisung was throwing his insane death glare at me?_ ” Kim Jaehwan nagged and Daniel just wanted to rip his ear off.

“I’ve sent it.” Daniel clicked on the send button from his e-mail.

“ _Great, see you in class, asshole, I demand for a whole-month free lunch from you."_ And with that Jaehwan hung up on him. “Fuck,” He muttered under his breath as he ruffled his hair in frustration. He completely forgot about his neurology essay he should turn in this evening because he has been hanging at the studio with no other than Park Jihoon, which made him wanted to kill the younger male right then.

In all honesty, being a medical student isn’t actually Kang Daniel’s virtue, but he was trying to make his parents happy, so there he is, almost got kick out from one of the complimentary classes because he forgot.

And also in all honesty, despite not being his virtue, Daniel actually makes an excellent medical student, he never really misses a due date – expect this one though which he did not proud of – and decent good grades. Everything is good according to Kang Daniel, really.

He was trying to tidy up his mind when a sudden ring of his doorbell distracted him. He stood up from his chair with a groan before he opened his door only to found a boy with a messy raven hair and ripped denim jacket leaning against his doorframe.

“Hello, neighbor,” He said with a slight smirk before he got back to his unimpressed eyes.

“Ah, so, you must be the new neighbor.” He smells like a cigarette, Daniel also noticed that. “Yeah, kind of,” The new guy replied, this time with a grin. “All these boxes are yours?” Daniel was trying not to sound so stupid but seeing a scoff that came out from the latter made him realise that he probably has failed at making a good first impression.

“Do you by any chance have a hammer?” The guy asked as he tilted his head slightly. “I do actually, do you want me to help with anything?” Daniel smiled, he was trying to be nice even though the latter didn’t seem to care much. “No, I’m just going to nail some frame, any one could do that.” He half-smiled this time and Daniel wasn’t sure why it made him froze for a good couple of seconds.

“Are you going to take it or I have to wait here for another hour?” His voice called Daniel back to reality, which was pretty embarrassing; his neighbor will now think that he is dumb and slow-witted, great. “Uh, yeah, sure.” Daniel smiled again, before he awkwardly moved inside his room and took the toolbox out.

“Take the box, in case you need anything? Yeah.” Daniel also wasn’t sure why he was stuttering then but the boy only let out a small chuckle – Daniel wanted to dismiss on how the chuckle actually sounded more like a sneer.

“You’re weird, neighbor,” The latter finally said when he took the toolbox from Daniel’s hands.

“See you around." Daniel froze again, and it was because the latter winked at him – which also looked more like another sneer but Daniel is completely going to leave that out when he told his friends about his new neighbor later on.

“Just knock on the door, you know.” Daniel smiled again when he shouted that out before the guy managed to open his own door.

“If you need any help, yeah.” He realized it’s another stupid move when the latter chuckled again – also, sounded more like a mock than an actual delight, but Daniel could get use to that, he thought and he would.

“Yeah, I’ll keep them in mind,” The boy replied with an amused smile before he got into his room. _That’s a progress_. Daniel thought as he got into his own room and realised that Jaehwan has been miscalling him for like a thousand times when he checked his phone. He ignored almost all of it until he noticed that another name flashed through his miscall list and he called back immediately. “Yes, Jisung hyung?”.

 

“ _You forgot to attach the essay, you dumbass_ ,”.

\---

“A guy just moved in to the room next to mine,” Daniel said in between their sessions of recording a new demo for his band. Okay, well, it was obvious that medical isn’t actually Daniel’s passion, but music is. He plays guitar, sometimes bass, sometimes the drum, sometimes he dances too – he likes to believe that he is versatile like that.

“They allowed that?” Jonghyun – one of his band mates – raised his eyebrow. “It’s not like it’s illegal, isn’t it? Like why is it even illegal?” Daniel replied. “Is the guy hot?” Jihoon – another one of his band mates, really handsome and adorable, Daniel took pride of be-best-friending with one of the most popular student in the entire campus – grinned as the younger wriggled his eyebrow.

“The guy is hot but he’s trouble.” Before Daniel could answer Jihoon, Jaehwan interrupted as he threw himself on the couch and took a sip of his cola.

“Trouble how?” Jonghyun asked with his infamous skeptical eyes. “I’ve told you, he is not the reason why I almost messed up my neurology class,” Daniel snapped.

“Oh, so you thought Jisung hyung almost burn your apartment down because the professor didn’t want to accept it before he got all the student’s task, is just _almost_ mess up?” Jaehwan scoffed.

“It could’ve been worse, like me sending wrong attachment and send him my nudes, I don’t know, think positively.” Daniel crossed his arm in front of his chest. “You are so gross,”. “Hyung keeps nudes on your computer?” Jonghyun and Jihoon replied in unison. “Okay, it was clearly just an example,” Daniel grunted.

“By the way, that guy next to your door has the possibility to become a big time problem, Daniel, he is from the humanities major, and my friends from there never really heard about him much, but all they know is that he does illegal shits and doesn’t have any friends, also rude and distant,” Jaehwan explained.

“He seems nice, though." Daniel lied, obviously, the boy next door is far from nice, more like intimidating to be exact. “And, it’s really mean to judge a person if you didn’t really know them,” Daniel added.

“Well, I'm just telling you what I heard at the cafeteria, and he got kicked out from his previous apartment because apparently _he sells drugs_ , they said,” Jaehwan quoted. “Oh, and he’s banging Hwang Minhyun, you know, which pissed many girls and boys off since Minhyun seems unable to interact with any other people than him,” Jaehwan continued.

“You sure know about him a lot better than I am,” Daniel said with a cynical look.

“Hey, I don’t know too, okay, meet us up sometimes, I would like to meet him personally and up close.” Jaehwan grinned.

“Hold up, Hwang Minhyun like the Hwang Minhyun the royalty-looking-god-descendant from humanities?” Jihoon snapped.

“Yeah, _that_ Hwang Minhyun,” Jaehwan nodded as he took another sip from his coke. “Great, now the chances of me hooking up with Daniel hyung’s new neighbor has come down to none since he is hanging out with, _well_ , Hwang Minhyun,” Jihoon groaned but only got a skeptical look from Jonghyun and Jaehwan.

“What? He might be a cool person and you never knew,”.

\---

Daniel entered the elevator with a heavy heart since he just got another task for infectious diseases class, which means less time to finish the band’s demos, which means more stress. He pressed his floor button and before the door was closed, a figure suddenly entered as well.

“Hey." It was his new neighbor and it would be a damn lie if he said that Jaehwan hasn't made him a little more aware of the boy than before.

“Uh, hey,” Daniel replied with a half-smile, which the latter noticed it right away.

“Oh, you stopped being a nice neighbor.” He let out a small chuckle. “So, you met your friends and they told you that I’m a complete asshole and also for you to stay away from me, tell me which part is not true,” He said with a smirk playing on his lips - only then, Daniel felt bad.

“That’s not true,” Daniel snapped. “My friends didn’t exactly call you an asshole,” He added with guilt painted on his face. “That’s okay, I get it even if they call me one,” The boy replied, again with a chuckle.

“Do you think I’m one though?” He continued. “Not necessarily, more like menacing and aloof,” Daniel blurted out, and this time with his infamous huge grin.

“You’re nice again,” The boy said, mirroring the huge grin he has on his face and Daniel thought it was kind of cute. “You should try to be one so people won’t badmouth you on the back,” Daniel replied.

“Nah, you seems to have covered the whole niceness thing for both of us just fine.” The latter shrugged. “Besides, they badmouth you whether you are nice or not, it’s just human’s nature,” He added.

“At least, they’ll do it less if you were not as cold as now.” Daniel frowned and got the mocking chuckle again – oh, Daniel definitely could get use to that.

“Daniel, Kang Daniel, by the way,” Daniel said as he held out his hand which surprisingly the latter took almost right away. “I know.” He smirked.

“Ong Seongwoo.” The latter then added a second later – Daniel also didn’t think that he would give out his name that easy, but he did, which made Daniel think that _maybe_ , just maybe, Jaehwan was wrong about him. “Ong?” Daniel raised his eyebrow nonetheless. “Yeah, Ong,” Seongwoo replied shortly.

The elevator made a ding sound right then and they both got out as Seongwoo slightly waved at him before Daniel got into his own room. Daniel sighed again when he remembered he has this nonsense infectious assignment as he threw himself on the couch with a loud groan.

It took him a knock on his door for him to get up from his mental breakdown and slowly walked to the door. He almost didn’t believe his eyes when he saw Seongwoo leaning casually on his doorframe, _again_.

“You told me just knock if I ever needed any help, right?” Seongwoo said as soon as Daniel got back to his sense. “Yeah, sure, what can I help you?” Daniel replied, confusion painted all over his face.

“Great, so can I crash here tonight?”.

\---

Daniel wasn’t really sure what to do while Seongwoo was looking around at his messy apartment before Seongwoo picked up his thick and heavy neurology book. “You are a medical student?” Seongwoo asked in amusement and Daniel replied him with a nod.

“Nerd.” Seongwoo laughed – unexpectedly not with the sneering eyes Daniel somehow already got used to. “That’s stereotyping.” Daniel huffed. “You did that too earlier, with the aloof thing,” Seongwoo countered. “But, you didn’t object it." 

“So, really, no offense at all, but why are you here? I mean, I’m perfectly thrilled that you are here, pardon me for the messy room, I am not expecting a guest to come,” Daniel blabbered. “Just because.” Seongwoo shrugged when he took a seat on the couch.

“Uh, okay, do you want some water, I’m sorry, I rarely go to grocery these days, there’s not much left inside the fridge.” Daniel chuckled awkwardly when he handed the latter a cold water bottle.

“That’s okay,” Seongwoo replied with a small smile when he took the water bottle from his hand. “Uh, will your boyfriend feel okay with you crashing on my place?” Daniel muttered when he took a seat on his armchair.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Seongwoo answered nonchalantly. “But, Daniel-ssi, why do you think I have one?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow at the latter. “What do you know about me – oh, scratch that, what did your friends tell you about me?” Seongwoo asked with a lot of amusement.

“Uh, do you want the good one first or the bad one first?” Daniel laughed nervously. “Don’t sugar coat, Daniel-ssi, there’s no good one, is there?” Seongwoo smirked. “They told me you smoke,” Daniel said in a low voice. “True, but only when I got very depressed, it’s not like a habitual thing, I’ll still live just fine without them, I guess,” Seongwoo said as he leaned back to the couch.

“How do I know that you are telling the truth though?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “It’s the only fair thing to do since I owe you for letting me crash into your place.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly.

“They also said that you don’t have any friends and cold and distant and rude,” Daniel continued.

“True.” Seongwoo nodded. “You don’t want to explain that?” Daniel said. “No, I don’t think a fact need to be explained any further,” Seongwoo replied flatly. “Okay.” Daniel nodded but hesitated to go on with his question.

“You are not banging Hwang Minhyun, are you?” Daniel asked rather awkwardly, and it took Seongwoo a couple seconds for him to turned his head around and looked at Daniel’s direction.

“No, in contrary he’s my only friend,” Seongwoo said and a smile appeared on his face.

“And no, I didn’t tell him to stay away from other people just because he’s my friend. Minhyun has always been shy and extremely uncomfortable with strangers hovering over him since we were little – yes, we are childhood friend, can you stop making the shocked face?” Seongwoo chuckled.

“Anyway, he can’t really talk with any people, but since he suddenly grow up to become hot as fuck, girls and boys are after his pants,” Seongwoo continued. “And it freaked him out most of the times, that’s why we let people think that we are dating so they can all leave him alone, but really, he’s more like a brother.” Seongwoo smiled bitterly.

“But, people don’t hate on boys they like, they hate on the person that steal their boy, right?” Seongwoo shrugged. “Why would you do that then?” Daniel asked, partly amused that Seongwoo actually has so much story to tell and half disbelief that he got the honor to listen to it.

“He’s the only friend that I can trust,” Seongwoo said nonchalantly. “I can be the friend you can trust too,” Daniel snapped almost too immediately which he regretted afterward because he’s pretty sure it will scare Seongwoo off and made him look like a total nut – but he did mean his words.

“Sure, big guy." Seongwoo actually sounded genuine and Daniel also didn’t expect that.

“So what exactly did they do to you?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “They send me hate notes sometimes, they made up some rumours, things like that, I guess, they made my old landlord kicked me out like what the fuck did they do I don’t even want to know,” Seongwoo ranted.

“So, you didn’t get kick out because you sell drugs?” Daniel asked offhandedly – and it made Seongwoo choked by the water he was drinking.

“For fuck’s sake, people do create creative rumour these days, _god_ ,” Seongwoo scoffed.

“So you didn’t sell drugs?” Daniel thought it was kind of a relief to know that his new neighbor isn’t some kind of drug dealer.

“No, I don’t do drug, well, once but that was a long time ago and a one time thing, don’t ever do drugs, kid,” Seongwoo said rather seriously. “Who are you calling kid now?” Daniel retorted.

“You are like some kind of celebrity, aren’t you?” Daniel chuckled. “Yeah, not a good kind though,” Seongwoo replied with a slight smile.

“But doesn’t it stupid the fact they dedicated so much time hating on me? Like hell, Hwang Minhyun would dig that kind of attitude.” Seongwoo burst out of blue.

“I have a feeling that you have waited so long to say that.” Daniel grinned. “I did, thanks for listening,” Seongwoo replied with a shrug.

“By the way, I have this long-ass essay to write about African sleeping sickness,” Daniel suddenly said. “You just said one medical term and I’m bored already.” Seongwoo smirked playfully.

“I’m sorry to bother you, really, I wish I knew more places to crash,” Seongwoo added with a laugh. “No, that’s really okay, you can stay as long as you want, just, I will be a little distracted by this boring diseases.” Daniel grinned, again, he somehow feels nice and comfortable with Seongwoo already – that was too fast.

“You wish I could stay but I just got a text from Minhyun that they have finished fixing my lamp,” Seongwoo said as he show Daniel his phone screen.

 _Come out already_.

“Ah, that’s why you need a place to settle for a little bit?” Daniel grinned.

“I don’t like a lot of people inside my room, and I guess I need to know my neighbor better a little bit in case something happens again in the future.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly.

“So, Minhyun’s outside?” Daniel suddenly pulled a face and he didn’t know why – maybe, he kind of likes Seongwoo’s companion around. “Most probably?” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly as he stood up and walked to the door.

But Daniel was the one who opened it and Hwang Minhyun was there, leaning on his doorframe the same way Seongwoo did – Daniel must admitted that there is another hot human being lurking around the campus besides Park Jihoon and Hwang Minhyun is pretty much fine as hell, no wonder people are pissed at his new neighbor.

“I told you to hang around somewhere and you decided to disturb some stranger’s apartment, no offense, I’m Hwang Minhyun by the way.” Minhyun held out his hand with a smile, which Daniel gladly took.

“Oh, Daniel-ssi is not a stranger,” Seongwoo came out from behind Daniel’s huge figure as Seongwoo tapped his shoulder and smiled at him – it’s a sincere one and it made Daniel feel numb for a second before those little tingling feelings came afterward.

“He’s a friend,”.

\---

“You play guitar?” Seongwoo asked when he found Daniel's guitar casually placed beside his bedroom on the second time Seongwoo _have to_ crash on Daniel’s place – and Daniel naturally the kind of person who seeks for a companion, so he agreed to let him in, again.

“I play a lot of things actually.” Daniel grinned smugly.

“Conceited, I see,” Seongwoo replied a second later after spotting a bass lying on the other side of room. “Like what?”.

“Guitar mostly, bass sometimes, drums, I dance too, yeah, I also sing but that Jaehwan’s part mostly.” Daniel shrugged. “Jaehwan is a friend,” He added.

“You do all that and you apply for medical school?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in pure confusion. “Well, yeah, like, my parents told me that they are more like a hobby not a living, so.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly. “How about piano?” Seongwoo asked out of blue.

“Piano is a hard one, I guess, I stopped playing them a long time ago, classical music is exhausting,” Daniel replied which made Seongwoo knitted his eyebrow before he shrugged it off.

“So will you tell me what’s the bloody music is?” Seongwoo said as he looked around the apartment. “The bloody music is blink-182.” Daniel shrugged like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Come again?” Seongwoo said but Daniel was pretty sure he said that clear enough before it hit him. “You don’t know blink-182.” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Isn’t that a lyric from The Chainsmokers’s song or something?” Seongwoo was showing a complete flat face, which Daniel thought it made him more endearing than he should be.

“You can’t be serious.” Daniel laughed. “ _Bored to death and fading fast, life is too short to last long_ ,” He sang along to the background music. “Nope, doesn’t ring any bell,” Seongwoo said as he focused back to his phone. “This is the kind of music you listen to, nerd?” Seongwoo asked when Daniel continued to hum along to the song. “Punk rock is not for everybody but it’s certainly for me though.” Daniel grinned.

“So, what is your kind of music?” Daniel suddenly forgot that he has an essay and a demo to work on, because the guy with the ripped jeans and black leather jacket, who was casually lying on his couch seems much more interesting than any essay ever.

“Isn’t it too fast to ask that when it’s just our second meeting?” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly as he typed something on his phone.

“But, you knew mine already,” Daniel snapped with small pout.

“Yeah, pretty groundbreaking that you are into punk rock, _nerd_ ,” Seongwoo taunted. “Yeah, it’s also pretty groundbreaking that you listen to The Chainsmokers,” Daniel replied with the same vexing tone.

“I’m not, Minhyun is, since he listens to pop songs,” Seongwoo replied. “At this point, I feel like I know more about Minhyun than you, which is a bummer since you are the one here with me.” Daniel sighed.

“There is nothing interesting about me, having Minhyun around is the one makes me entertaining so people talk about me, without Minhyun, I’ll just be another thing,” Seongwoo added.

“That’s not true, I don’t even know you are friends with Minhyun when I found you interesting from the first time,” Daniel cut in – which made him go to a panic mode a second later when Seongwoo actually turned his attention from his phone to him.

“You are really good at saying nice words, neighbor." Seongwoo smiled slightly – Daniel was honestly a bit disappointed by the reaction, he wanted to tell Seongwoo that he does really intrigue Daniel but he decided not to say anything about it.

“At least tell me what kind of music you like, you owe me again since I let you inside for the second time.” Daniel nudged the latter’s arm slightly, in which his first reaction a death glare but it didn’t last long before Seongwoo rolled his eyes.

“I bought you beers, to keep your fridge alive.” Seongwoo pointed at the pack of bottle on his kitchen counter.

“Because beer is a good idea at 12 pm alongside with a burden-ass assignment and an unfinished demos for your band, great,” Daniel sneered at the latter.

“You are in a band?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Fabulous, now you know another fun fact about Kang Daniel before I learn anything new about you,”.

“For a person who I just met less than forty eight hours ago, you are so petty,” Seongwoo scoffed and resulted Daniel to laugh sheepishly. “Want to see me play with my band sometimes?” Daniel asked. “Are you intending to see me again even after this whole crashing your place thing?” Seongwoo chuckled – it was a sneering chuckle again.

“Of course, I intend to see the more of you even after this since we are friends, right?”.

\---

“You like him,” Minhyun told Seongwoo like it was the most obvious thing ever as he stared at the boy across him.

“Congratulations, you can read minds now,” Seongwoo answered sarcastically while still focusing on his book.

“He’s like across the room but he keeps stealing glances at us – at you precisely, I can tell.” Minhyun suddenly turned his attention to a certain Kang Daniel, who was looking at them and when he got caught by Minhyun, he turned his attention to his laptop almost too immediately.

“He’s the one who steal glances but I’m the one who likes him?” Seongwoo looked up just to raise his eyebrow at Minhyun.

“Why did you crash on his place again yesterday? I told you I got it all done on the first night, you don’t have to worry about the lamps anymore,” Minhyun ranted.

“Why do you even go to his place from the first place, hm? You could’ve just gone to somewhere else, I know you could list the possible places that is not his place,”.

“I guess I need a friend when you are not around.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly.

“I feel like sending my child away to school,” Minhyun whined overdramatically. “You are the one who said maybe we need more friends,” Seongwoo replied stoically. “Well, parents also told their children to go to school but still cry at the school’s gate nonetheless, what’s your point?” Minhyun snapped.

“He fascinates me, something, maybe his smile, it’s like a fucking sun.” Seongwoo frowned.

“I thought you like him just as a friend but holy shit, you are talking like you are in love with him.” Minhyun laughed and it was loud, that Seongwoo thought the whole library was looking at them – so, Seongwoo hit Minhyun’s forehead with his book.

“Don’t start,” Seongwoo warned. “You never even tell me that my smile is like a fucking sun and we’ve been friends for almost two decades.” Minhyun tried to muffle his laugh. “It’s because it’s not,” Seongwoo snapped. “That’s deadass a lie, my smile can make the whole campus blind,” Minhyun deadpanned. “I wish more people realise that you are an irritating monster on the inside, Minhyun,”.

“By the way, want to go to the ramen shop you have been buzzing about after class?” Minhyun asked out of the blue.

“I can’t, looks like you are not my only friend that needs my attention anymore,”.

\---

Seongwoo thought it was going to be a messy and small and humid studio – not that Seongwoo won’t like it, but Daniel’s studio is quite fancy and nice so it was kind of surprising. “I have a sponsor.” Daniel knew Seongwoo was impressed by his little haven, as he poked the latter’s arm slightly. “Right, because everyone have their own sponsors obviously.” Seongwoo flashed his infamous sneering smirk.

“Parents?” Seongwoo said as he stroked the keyboard on the corner of the room. “A close friend,” Daniel replied.

“Well, whoever he or she, they are a keeper.” Seongwoo smiled again and Daniel only replied with a light chuckle. “My band mates should be here soon by the way,” Daniel said while checking on his watch.

“Do you do this often? Bring a guy to your studio? Because playing guitar in a band is like, _super cool_?” Seongwoo smirked in challenge. “Of course, why do you think I form a band?” Daniel lied – he never bring a guy to his studio let alone introduce a guy to his friend, but then again no guy has crashed into his apartment without any warning and proper introduction two days in a row.

“I thought you have a genuine love for music in some ways, I guess.” Seongwoo shrugged. “That too, of course.” Daniel grinned and it was before they heard the studio being opened and revealed no other than Daniel’s friends - Jihoon and Jaehwan came together while laughing before their attention entirely focused to the guy beside Daniel.

“Oh, we have a guest.” Jaehwan flashed his thousand watts smiles and held out his hand in anticipation. “Kim Jaehwan,” Jaehwan said.

“Ah, you must be the one who called me an asshole,” Seongwoo replied with a smirk. “I told you no one called you an asshole,” Daniel snapped and nudged on Seongwoo’s arm slightly with a warning tone. “Not an asshole precisely, but I did call you a _witch_ , sorry for that.” Jaehwan laughed.

“This kid is Park Jihoon, by the way,” Daniel said as he smacked the younger’s arm lightly. “Hello there,” Jihoon said. “Oh, you are the guy on the school’s website,” Seongwoo replied. “Yeah, good face like this must get into works, eh?” Jaehwan chuckled as Jihoon flustered by the compliment.

“It’s so sad that I could never approach Seongwoo hyung when Daniel hyung marked his territory already,” Jihoon joked nonchalantly as he strummed his bass. “Yah,” Daniel smacked Jihoon’s head this time, making the latter whined loudly.

“Oh, don’t worry, Daniel doesn’t leave the best impression, he listened to bloody music,” Seongwoo grinned and sneered at Daniel.

“We are the bloody band, we all are here listen to bloody music, like can you believe that Seongwoo called punk rock bloody?” Daniel argued as he was trying to search for some backup by looking at the both of his friends.

“Seongwoo can calls our music whatever Seongwoo wants, honestly, it’s not like punk rock is everyone’ cup of tea.” Jaehwan shrugged and got a satisfied nod from the latter.

“On second thought, I do care about what people think of me, especially Jaehwan’s,” Seongwoo said and Jaehwan immediately beamed at the response and gave a high-five to the latter,

“And on second thought, I like him already,”.

\---

“That’s pretty crazy earlier, right?” Daniel said when he and Seongwoo entered his car after his session on the studio – they are going home together since they are practically live inside the same building.

“The practice, I mean, with all the loud stuffs.” Daniel shrugged awkwardly when it was only both of them inside the car – he didn’t actually know why he was so nervous, maybe because Jaehwan insist that they should both take Daniel’s car alone, which is quite ridiculous to be nervous remembering that they also come together alone.

“You are nice even when you are awkward,” Seongwoo finally said and smiled at him. “It really shows that much, huh?” Daniel chuckled to hide his shaking voice as he turned on the radio.

“The bloody music you play,” Seongwoo suddenly said when a rock intro blasted.

“It’s not that bad,” Seongwoo continued. “I know, I told _ya._ ” Daniel grinned excitedly.

“But it still loud,” Seongwoo continued. “So you are into soft music, huh? Jazz?” Daniel raised his eyebrow and Seongwoo only shook his head in return. “You know, for someone who proclaimed as an aloof person, you bond quite well with my friends and they are not the easiest persons.” Daniel grinned as he started the engine. “You were there, I mean, you did all the talking,” Seongwoo answered nonchalantly and shrugged.

“Can you stop that though?” Daniel muttered. “I mean, linking yourself to someone else, I think you are a pretty cool person alone,” Daniel added. “And I’ve told you I didn’t even know that you are friends with Hwang Minhyun and I still let you into my apartment, if that wasn’t enough of a proof,” He ranted.

“I forced you to let me in, you know,” Seongwoo said as he raised his legs and rested it on Daniel’s dashboard.

“Point is, you are really awesome alone and stop letting anyone else takes a credit from it,” Daniel said – and for a second, Daniel almost slapped himself because he sounded like he was confessing his love, not that Daniel doesn’t think Seongwoo is awesome – in fact, Daniel is so attracted to him that he doesn’t know whether it is normal or not to be this intrigued by someone he just met like, three times.

“You barely even know me.” Seongwoo chuckled.

“Should we change that?” Daniel grinned as he saw the latter’s reflection form his rear view mirror and caught Seongwoo smiling as well.

“I think we should change that,” Daniel concluded. “I’d like to know whatever you are hiding behind that badass, lonely façade,” He muttered in continuation. “Who said it’s just a façade though?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“Maybe it’s not, but I still think I should know you better,”.

\---

Kang Daniel didn’t see Seongwoo for almost a week after he dropped Seongwoo home the last time he took the latter to visit his studio.

The worse part is the fact that he just realized that he doesn’t have Seongwoo’s number, which is ridiculous and stupid because he has so many chances to ask the latter about it, and right then the only way to contact him is through a doorbell – but Daniel doesn’t want to be hostile. Daniel has thought so many time to just knock on the door next to his, just to talk to Seongwoo – he doesn’t even know that he have this urge to just hang around Seongwoo, but he somehow misses Seongwoo’s presence.

Daniel was just going out from his apartment and realized there was a humongous box in the hallway, which startled him a bit, but he got back to his sense when he noticed a figure standing beside it.

“Hey, Minhyun-ssi,” Daniel greeted first, and the person finally looked up from his phone and smiled to him in return. “Hey, going to class?” Minhyun asked.

“Nah, I’m done for the day, just going to hang around at the studio,” Daniel shrugged.

“What are you doing?” Daniel continued. “Seongwoo’s not home, is he?” Minhyun threw a glance at the door – Daniel wished he had the answer to that.

“I don’t know, I haven’t really seen him in almost a week,” Daniel swore he tried his best not to sound so disappointed about it. “Yeah, probably, I tried to call him since morning but Seongwoo didn’t pick up, and then, there is this,” Minhyun nudged at the huge box.

“What is that thing?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “Hopefully not a corpse,” Minhyun replied nonchalantly.

“Perfect.” Daniel rolled his eyes. “Uh, can you tell him that I was here though, if you met him, Seongwoo should be home by tonight, I suppose,” Minhyun said.

“You know you will see him before I do, right?” Daniel let out a slight snort. “Doubt that actually, you are the one that literally live under the same roof as his now.” Minhyun smirked.

“Sure, I’ll tell him then,” Daniel nodded.

“Great, see you around, Daniel,”.

\---

Daniel didn’t go to the studio after that, so instead he was waiting in front of his apartment. He wasn’t exactly sure why did he do such thing, but he just didn’t want to miss the chance of seeing Seongwoo again – Minhyun did sound so sure that Seongwoo will be home that night, so Daniel do what he can do, _wait_.

It was almost seven when the elevator suddenly made a ding sound which lighten Daniel’s eyes up almost too immediately when he caught the sight of Seongwoo that has been haunting his mind lately.

“Yeah, I’m home." Seongwoo was talking to his phone but paused when his eyes met Daniel’s. “Yeah, I saw it, it was enormous, pretty hard to miss actually, okay great, bye.” Seongwoo ended the conversation and put away his phone from his face, before Seongwoo flashed him a smirk.

“Long time no see, neighbor.” It was said with his signature sneering tone and Daniel has to admit he did miss his sarcastic gaze too.

“Yeah, I kind of miss you and your sneers.” Daniel couldn’t believe that he let that slip out from his own mouth, he was internally screaming and punching his own face right then. “Well that makes us two of a kind,” Seongwoo replied with a half-smile of his and Daniel thought his heart dropped to the floor that second.

“What are you doing by the way?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

“Just, taking a fresh air, you know.” Daniel lied as he shrugged it off. “So, what’s that, by the way?” He decided to change the topic by pointed at the huge box.

“Stuffs, I’m sorry if it’s disturbing, Minhyun supposed to be here to help me to get it inside, but he’s been an asshole lately, so, do you mind if I put it in our hallway until tomorrow?” Seongwoo sighed at the end.

“I can help you, if you don’t mind.” Daniel smiled widely, he was starting to think that it was his lucky day or something. “Minhyun and common sense said I can’t let a stranger into my apartment though.” Seongwoo shrugged and made Daniel’s shoulder dropped instantly.

“But you are a friend, so, sure.” Seongwoo smiled, and he thought that Seongwoo should _maybe_ stop smiling because Daniel was about to burst right then.

“It’s a digital piano by the way,” Seongwoo said when Daniel examined the thing.

“You play?” Daniel gasped and he must’ve looked stupid as fuck that Seongwoo was actually chuckling. “Congrats, Kang Daniel, you just learnt a fun fact about me, fabulous.” Seongwoo smirked when he mimicked Daniel before he opened his apartment’s door.

“It took me almost a week to figure out a fun fact of yours, I hope it’s not a tradition though.” Daniel grinned sheepishly. “Depends, actually,” Seongwoo replied.

Daniel froze for a second when he saw Seongwoo’s apartment for the first time – it was rather not of what he has expected before, he thought it would look like a witch hideout honestly, but the space was actually designed in minimalist way and mostly in black and white, with a bit of grunge touch and another thing it looked like it was professionally decorated.

“It’s boring, I know, my room, unlike yours,” Seongwoo snapped and brought him back to reality.

Daniel scoffed at the mention of his apartment, now that he realised that even though they have the same unit of apartment, his looks like a junk with some random mismatching furniture and musical instruments scattered around along with ridiculously thick medical books.

“Are you kidding me? Yours looks like you hired a freaking topnotch interior designer to design this,  _all_.” Daniel moved his hand animatedly.

“It because I did.” Seongwoo smirked, again and Daniel starting to think it has become his new favourite feature of Seongwoo. “What are you? The dean’s son?” Daniel chuckled. “The president actually.” Seongwoo shrugged too nonchalantly that Daniel’s mouth almost dropped to the ground.

“Ours?” He let out a low whisper in disbelief. “No, somewhere far from here actually,” Seongwoo replied in a low tone and Daniel sighed in somewhat a relief.

“My mom is an interior designer though, she hired her team to decorated this, maybe to somehow repay for her absence a bit but, yeah, I’ll just take anything at this point.” Seongwoo let out a light bitter chuckle which he muffled but loud enough for Daniel to hear.

“Oh, congrats, by the way, that’s the fifth fun fact tonight, aren’t we moving so fast?” Seongwoo grinned at Daniel afterward. “I like where we are and our pace,” Daniel replied with a grin back before he went outside to push the piano inside.

“I mean, should I learn something new about you too if we want to be even?” Seongwoo said when he helped Daniel to get the piano inside the room.

“Uh, let’s see, my parents are both doctors, uh, I designed my apartment myself, I spent most of the apartment fund for the musical instruments honestly but my parents don’t need to know any of that, that’s probably explain why it looked like a fucking trash.” Daniel laughed.

“I like your apartment, Daniel,” Seongwoo replied instead and made Daniel stunned.

“And wow, shocker that they wanted you to pursue medical major,” Seongwoo added stoically and Daniel just chuckled.

“Just leave it here.” Seongwoo stopped pushing and let the box stay beside the wall across the kitchen.

“Play to me sometimes?” Daniel said as he leaned causally to the box and smiled at the older male. “Our music taste clash, you know.” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“Nonetheless, I still want to hear you play,” Daniel replied. “Maybe, sometimes then.” Seongwoo nodded his head in agreement.

“Oh, another thing, here’s another fun fact but I need your phone.” Daniel held his hand out for Seongwoo to lend him his phone – at that point Daniel was playing wild, he wasn’t sure what Seongwoo's reaction would be, but he just have to do it. “I’m starting to question myself why I let you do things for me, honestly.” Seongwoo surprisingly smiled and took out his phone before he gave it to Daniel.

Daniel wanted to ask more about the meaning of Seongwoo’s sentence but he have to do what he should’ve done since the first time. “Here’s my number,” He said when he gave back Seongwoo’s phone.

“And since we have to be even, I should have yours, hm?” He grinned cheekily at Seongwoo before Seongwoo burst into laugh and for sake, Daniel never thought someone’s laugh could make his heart beat unsteadily.

“That’s so smooth, Daniel.” Seongwoo shook his head in amusement.

“But, my number would be a little bit harder than that,” Seongwoo added and Daniel couldn’t help but frowned slightly. “But, thank you for your help tonight,” Seongwoo said as he lead Daniel to the front door.

“No problem really, so see you around then? You can always call if you need me though.” Daniel forced a smile because he somehow felt like a total loser. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Seongwoo replied before Daniel nodded and turned around as he head to his room.

Daniel was just about to press the lock number when his phone rang and the screen flashed an unknown number. “Hello?”.

“ _You are nice even when you are sad, neighbor."_  Daniel immediately turned his head to the side and found Seongwoo was leaning casually to his doorframe with his phone attached to his ear.

“ _Just for you to know, I’m saving you under the name punk rock nerd_ ,” Seongwoo said again before he tilted his head and smirked.

Daniel thought that a nickname couldn’t sound more wonderful than that.

\---

“I have a news.” Jaehwan smiled smugly when he entered the studio and Jihoon immediately moved away the drumsticks he was playing. “Quick, quick, quick, just spill it out already,” Jihoon rushed. “Drumroll please,” Jaehwan teased. “What is it, Jaehwan?” Daniel groaned but hit the drum nonetheless.

“We are on the line up list for the festival, _boom_.” Jaehwan smiled almost too widely when Jihoon shouted a loud _yahoo_ while Jonghyun was grinning to Daniel who was yelling along with Jihoon.

“Shoot, does that mean we need an official name for our official debut stage?” Jihoon suddenly said. “We need to come up with something fast,” He quickly added.

“We have more crucial things here like what song should we sing,” Jaehwan snapped. “So, I guess we start to practice now?” Jonghyun replied. “What the fuck, I’m so nervous and happy at the same time,” Daniel cut in before he remembered something.

“Wait a minute, I need to call someone,” Daniel said as he stood up from the drum and picked his phone up.

“You finally got the guy next door’s number?” Jaehwan cooed and Jihoon joined with a whistle. “Better, you finally have a boyfriend?” Jihoon wriggled his eyebrow in exaggeration.

“Shit, no, I mean, yeah, I got his number but not a boyfriend, I just promise him to hang out tonight, I guess, if I correctly catched the meaning behind his sentence this morning, I guess? Seongwoo said let’s do something tonight,” Daniel mumbled.

“Alright, lover-boy.” Jaehwan smirked. “Shut up,” Daniel groaned. “He’s blushing though,” Jonghyun snapped.

“I just can’t with you guys.” Daniel sighed.

“I give my blessings though, Seongwoo’s totally handsome and cool,” Jaehwan added and Jihoon nodded along.

“Like, I suddenly don’t care even if Seongwoo is a literal trouble, you guys have something in between,” Jaehwan continued. “Don’t start,” Daniel glared at Jaehwan before he finally left the studio and dialled Seongwoo’s number.

Seongwoo picked up at the fifth ring, with his infamous low voice, “ _Hey, nerd_ ,”.

“Hey,” Daniel replied instead, the crowded background noise from Seongwoo's line distracted him. “ _We’re still hanging out tonight?_ ” Seongwoo replied briskly.

“Is next time fine? Turned out w get a place at the line-up to perform at the annual festival,” Daniel said.

“ _Oh, that’s great, Daniel, its perfect, uh, see you next time then, hm?_ ” Seongwoo seems to be in a hurry so Daniel just agreed with him and bid him goodbye.

“So, what did Seongwoo hyung say? Is he coming?” Jihoon looked at Daniel expectantly when he got back to the room, which he only shrugged it off. “Uh, Seongwoo also have other business for your information and it’s not like we are super best friend or dating or something,” Daniel muttered nonsense.

“But you wanted it to be like that, huh? Dating or something?” Jaehwan grinned. “Never thought you’ll bring a guy to the studio before,” He continued.

Daniel wanted to hit Jaehwan’s head, but he can’t really decide whether it’s because he was talking nonsense, or he actually just tells the truth that Daniel has been denying.

\---

“Oh, that’s great, Daniel, its perfect, uh, see you next time then, hm?”.

Seongwoo sighed somehow in relief after the phone call, even if Daniel didn’t cancel their meeting, Seongwoo would. “You are going to fucking die at this point, don’t you think it’s possible?” Minhyun’s voice was low, he was whispering to him because the bar’s music was unusually loud than normally – he was pissed, Seongwoo could tell, but Seongwoo inhaled his cigarette again as if it showed that he didn’t care.

“I thought you said you’ll quit smoking like five days ago, where did that motivation go away?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow.

“And do you want to tell me about how do you change numbers with Daniel, what a revelation really.” Minhyun raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“He’s decent, I guess.” Seongwoo shrugged as he blew out the smoke.

“He’s more than just decent,” Minhyun snapped. “You are suppose to meet him tonight?” He added.

“He canceled it, turned out he got to play at that annual festival,” Seongwoo replied hastily. “I would cancel it if he didn’t,” Seongwoo added.

“Why? Because you looked like a mess after being sad that your parents couldn’t make it home until summer?”. “Winter, next fucking year, and that’s like, reminding me that they are never there in my entire life,” Seongwoo cut in. “Like that’s an unusual thing,” Minhyun scoffed. “Since when our parents become so available anyway?” He continued.

“Let’s talk about more interesting and valid topic like Kang Daniel?” Minhyun smirked afterwards – sometimes Seongwoo thought that Minhyun has some kind of bipolar disorder.

“What about Kang Daniel? He’s decent.” Seongwoo put down the cancerous stick, as he focused on Minhyun.

“You definitely like him.” Minhyun laughed. “He’s a nice person, I guess.” Seongwoo shrugged it off.

“Do you still need me or not?” Minhyun asked rather seriously. “Oh, so you think I am the one who come and go a lot in this friendship?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in challenge.

“It’s not me either so who is it actually?” Minhyun replied nonchalantly as he took a sip of his drink.

They were both just watching at people talking and gathering around, while there were only both of them alone, it was kind of sad to be honest, but it was always just them too – no wonder that people assumed they were dating when truly they are just both lonely people that flocked together. “Do you think our circle will get any bigger than just this?” Seongwoo asked.

“When you finally hook up with Daniel, yeah, but I don’t mind, their circle has some cool people I guess.” Minhyun shrugged which got a glare from the latter.

“Don’t start,” Seongwoo hissed. “What? Tell me if I’m wrong, but I saw the look on his face when he looked into your direction, and it does look like a fucking sun, it’s glowing, it’s gross, but still,” Minhyun ranted.

“You are prying.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “Whatever, but, you know it yourself, that not any guy is that nice to everyone,” Minhyun scoffed. “In all honesty, Daniel is,” Seongwoo replied flatly, as he inhaled his cigarette again.

“Maybe you are right, though, he is too nice for me and I’m too nice to him for my own liking,” Seongwoo said, as if he was admitting a sin. “He’s invading a lot of my space lately,” Seongwoo continued. “Are you talking in a good way or bad way?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow skeptically as he pulled out the cigarette from the latter’s lips.

“Depends, Minhyun.” Seongwoo glared at him for separating him from his escape tool, but sighed nonetheless.

“On what exactly?” Minhyun scoffed again. “On how long until you shut the fuck up about him.” Seongwoo hit his arm out of nowhere.

“He’s new, intriguing in so many ways, like the rational opposite of me,” Seongwoo added when Minhyun was keeping the judgmental look on him. “And you like him?”. It was more like a statement than a question but Minhyun is that good at deceiving a disclosure.

“It’s pretty hard not to,”

\---

Daniel thought he heard it wrong, but after putting his ears on the wall very carefully – and totally looked like a freaking creep – he decided that his neighbor was indeed playing his piano and not just to any song, it was actually the song from the band that Daniel worship in so many ways – The 1975. He just got home from his band practice for the annual campus festival and it was tiring for him since they were never this serious before.

But that was all before he caught the soft sound of a piano from next door.

Daniel always tells himself not to be reckless, but it was The 1975, and he just needed to knock on the door almost too immediately. The piano stopped – like Daniel’s heartbeat at that moment, before the door was opened by a messy looking boy, who was looking like he was somewhat lost, when Daniel met his eyes. “I thought our plan was cancelled.” Seongwoo managed to say, and he was taken aback by how soft Seongwoo actually sounded.

“You were playing The 1975,” Daniel said out of blue, with a small grin playing on his lips, and instead of answering his statement, he chuckled. “You heard that? I guess they lied about the room being soundproof, should I sue?” Seongwoo smirked. “Nah, why do you think it was the room next to mine that was vacant? I always play loud music."

“ _And when I’m home you know I got you_ ,” Daniel said which made the latter a little bit taken aback before Seongwoo realised that he was only continuing the lyrics Seongwoo was playing before. “Want to play together?” Daniel almost drop to his knees when Seongwoo suggested that, because he never thought even in his wildest dreams that Seongwoo would actually invite him.

“I’m actually more into classical, like Tchaikovsky and Chopin, but The 1975, they are just ridiculous,” Seongwoo said when he let Daniel inside.

“Is this one of the nights where you realised that we indeed need to know each other better?” Daniel grinned. “You looked like you were dying to know,” Seongwoo shrugged before he smiled back. “I am,” Daniel admitted right away when he put down his guitar case beside the black digital piano and take out his guitar.

“I must admit, Daniel, I am not looking forward to see you, actually,” Seongwoo said as his slender finger pressed one of the keys.

“You did smell like cigarettes and the street and alcohol.” Daniel placed his chin on his guitar while looking at Seongwoo.

“I always smell like that, cigarettes, drugs, bad things,” Seongwoo replied.

“Plus, you look like you need a hug,” Daniel blurted out and Seongwoo only responded with an amused smile. “I do, actually, Minhyun’s so stupid, he barely caught the hint.” Seongwoo smirked. “How do you like The 1975?”

It was the question Seongwoo asked in a hurry, before Daniel could respond anything. “Frankly, I thought your answer to the same question would be more interesting than mine, because, admit it, The 1975 is more like my cup of tea than yours.” Daniel huffed.

“I’ve told you, they are just ridiculous.” Seongwoo laughed, and Daniel immediately thought he was losing his shit really quick when Seongwoo’s laugh filled the room.

“ _I preferred it before_ ,” Daniel suddenly started to play and sang at the same time.

“ _We should ring dad more._ ” Seongwoo joined in as Seongwoo softly pressed the piano buttons, following Daniel’s gentle melody from the guitar.

“ _Lost our house, hold me close_.” Seongwoo chuckled when Daniel grinned at him when they sang at the same time, that they miss the next line.

“Don’t you want to ask what happened?” Seongwoo stopped abruptly in the middle and shot Daniel a mix of confusion and bothered. “Only if you want me to know,” Daniel smiled softly to the latter. “I guess, I don’t but, uh, Minhyun isn’t exactly the best listener after hearing the exact same problem after all those years,” Seongwoo muttered.

“Also, my story is the overrated cliché about how two children being abandoned by their parents but on the bright side they still giving us a tons of money,” Seongwoo continued with a bitter laugh.

“You and Minhyun?” Daniel asked faintly. “Are together because we share the same misery and loneliness, I guess, in this world, there is only Hwang Minhyun that cares.” Seongwoo half-smiled.

“Wrong, I care, neighbor,” Daniel snapped. “I can see that,” Seongwoo replied.

“I don’t get sad all the times, you know, when you grew up knowing that your parents don’t give a damn, you get used to it, but at some nights, it still tingle.” Seongwoo shrugged. “And I’m sorry that you have to know that."

“It’s an honor, actually.” Daniel smiled, again, it’s weird, Daniel is a nice and smiley person, he knows himself that fact too, but with Seongwoo, it is different because it all just comes too naturally just like that.

“Why be sad tonight out of all night?” Daniel asked afterward when they fell into a silence.

“I guess, it just probably hit me harder than before that Minhyun will also left eventually.” Seongwoo shrugged. “But, then again, it his choice, I mean, I should really cherish him in the mean time.” Seongwoo chuckled when he suddenly continued to play again.

“ _Is there somebody who can watch you?_ ” Daniel sang the line, as he looked at Seongwoo and caught him smiling back at Daniel.

“ _I know it’s me that’s supposed to love you_ ,” He continued the line, and Seongwoo still gently pressing the piano carefully.

Daniel swore at times like this it is like Seongwoo is the entirely different person, like Daniel suddenly got the golden ticket to enter his world behind the smirk and sarcastic line and the smell of the city from his presence, he doesn’t really know why would Seongwoo let him in, but maybe, just _maybe_ , Daniel hopes that he would at least affect him as much as Seongwoo does to him – and even if he doesn't, he still likes the idea spending his entire night with Seongwoo.

“Hey,” Daniel muttered slowly. “I know it would be hard, but I remember you told me before that you only smoke when you are stressed,” He continued as he still played his guitar softly as the background song.

“But, could you, next time, if you want to, come to me instead?”.

\---

“So, you spent the night, played The- _for-fuck’-sake-_ 1975 with him, told him about yours and my sad life, and you still tell me that you don’t have any feelings for him,” Minhyun spat out as he tried to catch up with Seongwoo in front of him.

“It just happened, okay? He looked like an abandoned puppy and the only way to make him happy is to tell him stories,” Seongwoo snapped.

“Liar, you are so fucking in denial, Kang Daniel made your stone cold heart feels a thing.” Minhyun snorted.

“Minhyun, you are going to shut up about this,” Seongwoo threatened as he pointed his fingers at the latter. “Okay, fine, I will shut up when you stop being a chicken and say that you do like him.” Minhyun crossed his arms around his chest as he stopped all of the sudden in the middle of the hallway.

“Why do you insist me to like him?” Seongwoo scoffed back.

“Minhyun, in all honesty, you don’t have to shove him in front of my face just because you are tired of coping up with me,” Seongwoo blurted out. “Who said that? Did I ever say that?” Minhyun raised his voice, which made them an instant attraction.

“Just forget it.” Seongwoo sighed before he left Minhyun on the hallway, dumbfounded.

Seongwoo actually didn’t know why he was so sensitive about it – it made him feels like a little whiny girl, because he thought he was used to the feeling of loneliness, but at the moment Seongwoo actually long for being with someone else – or Minhyun is probably very good at pushing someone’ button – but Seongwoo knows exactly who to blame.

Kang Daniel doesn’t just make his stiff heart moves, but also impressed him in so many levels. Like how he didn’t stop smiling the whole night – Seongwoo wanted to know whether his cheek actually trained to stretch like that all the time or not.

“Why are you in such a hurry.: Seongwoo didn’t realise that he was walking so fast until someone with a very familiar voice grabbed his arm.

“Hey,” Daniel casually grinned at him with his usual sparkling eyes. “I need to run some errands, sorry, I didn’t see you,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Daniel tried his luck.

“Do I look like I still need some hug?” Seongwoo lifted an eyebrow. “No, I mean, yeah, but no,” Daniel blabbered.

“Are you going somewhere?” Daniel managed to get back to his sense that fast – much surprise to himself. “No, yeah, I don’t know, I’m going back to the apartment.” Seongwoo went poker face. “Come, I want to show you something." Seongwoo wanted to say no, but Daniel already have his tight grip on his arm and he has dragged Seongwoo halfway anyway, so Seongwoo couldn’t really reject him anymore.

“I – no, we are performing at this.” Daniel smiled proudly when they stopped at one of the campus’ bulletin board and pointed at the huge poster of the campus annual festival. “I am so excited.” His whole face lit up. “Uh, that’s great, really, this is cool,” Seongwoo replied with a small smile.

“Come with me? To the festival,” Daniel suddenly said. “Uh, this is not my kind of thing, Daniel.” Seongwoo snorted.

“Come on, it would be fun, you can bring Minhyun along,” Daniel hesitated near the end but smiled nonetheless.

“Kang Daniel-ssi?” The feminine voice disturbed them and made Daniel turned around to find the owner – which was a smiling brunette girl. “Yes? Who are – oh, you are the committee’s member that Jaehwan told me to see?” Daniel said in much excitement.

“Yes, can you come with me so we could discuss about your band’s performance set list?” The girl nodded and smiled back. “Sure, wait a minute,” He nodded back as he turned back his attention to the raven-haired boy.

“The whole band wanted you to be there, I swear,” Daniel pleaded and it was actually kind of hard for Seongwoo to resist when Daniel was looking like a puppy. “I’ll think about it, but it still a no until then,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly before he saw Daniel left as the latter waved at him – which Seongwoo ignored, because in all honesty, Seongwoo was pissed at him.

Seongwoo was pissed that Kang Daniel is indeed made him feel something strange, and it doesn’t take much to prove it since his heart skipped a beat when Daniel smiled.

\---

Seongwoo ignored Minhyun’s calls since the afternoon, but Seongwoo couldn’t be more careless – it was not his fault, but Seongwoo just couldn’t find himself to talk to anyone until he could sort out a couple of things like his feelings, his neighbor, or the way the brunette girl earlier was staring at him too intensely than she should.

Kang Daniel is not common, and Seongwoo thought he has gotten rid the concept of depending on someone after his parents left him growing up without them around, which was okay actually, Seongwoo learnt how to man up earlier.

But the thing about his new neighbor is that Daniel is persistent as fuck, and it was really his fault, that Seongwoo should not have gone to his place on the first day – who knew that it only took a huge beaming pair of eyes and an undying smile, not to mention his huge physical that made him huggable like a bear and a little bunny teeth that shows up whenever he laugh to made Seongwoo wanted more.

The way Daniel eyes looked at him when they played almost The 1975 whole album was insane, and Seongwoo could tell that Daniel was in love with music and it made him softened – it was almost the walls was falling down without any of his consent.

Seongwoo decided to took out the cigarette box from his drawer on his living room, but after complementing for a couple of minutes, Seongwoo put it back inside and hastily picked his ripped denim jacket on his couch and settled to go out for a little – the night was windy though, Seongwoo could tell after looking at the window.

It was almost ten, as Seongwoo slowly opened the door and almost startled when Seongwoo saw a huge figure sitting across the hall with his guitar case next to him – Seongwoo wanted to get back on his room at that moment, but Daniel was quick enough to lift his head and their eyes met – and his cheery eyes was not there, it was frustration.

“Hey.” Seongwoo managed to say stoically. “It’s pretty windy, are you sure you don’t want to sulk somewhere else?” Seongwoo added and Daniel responded with a bitter laugh – Seongwoo decided then that bitterness doesn’t suit Daniel.

“I left my key at the studio, Jihoon on his way here though, but he would probably bail out the task since the weather is not nice.” Daniel shrugged.

“My place is big enough for two.” Seongwoo pushed the door slightly wider. “Minhyun is going to be mad.” Daniel chuckled, it was sad – his tone was sad, Seongwoo somehow hated it already. Seongwoo is supposed to be the one who is full of despair – Daniel doesn’t deserve or need any of that – Seongwoo then realises that he is on the whole new stage of being a complete fucked up when he wanted Daniel to be happy.

“Since when do you care about Minhyun?” Seongwoo replied nonetheless. “I always care, you just didn’t notice it.” Daniel chuckled, again and it was more genuine than before.

“You looked like you are going somewhere.” Daniel finally stood up and pointed Seongwoo’s outfit with his chin. “You looked like you need a hug, and since you made me feel slightly decent yesterday, I owe you.” Seongwoo shrugged.

“I do it for free actually.” Daniel smiled as he walked into the latter’s room.

“This is completely random, but have I ever told you that I thought you look good in black hair?” He asked all of the sudden.

“No, but thanks.” Seongwoo smirked as he placed his jacket on the kitchen counter. “So, what’s with the abandoned puppy concept?” Seongwoo said as they both were then standing in the middle of his living room.

“It doesn’t look good on me?” Daniel grinned playfully. “I like you better when you looked like a puppy that is ready to play fetch,” Seongwoo replied with amusement.

“What happened?” Seongwoo asked one more time before Daniel's face hardened.

“Abandoned puppy is really abandoned today.” Daniel smiled resentfully.

“They gave up on us, saying that we can’t perform anymore on the annual festival, the set list was too tight so they decided to cut down ours,”.

\---

It was almost dark when Daniel got to his apartment the next day, and in all honesty, he just wanted to go straight to his bed and rethinking again about what went wrong. The annual festival was a big event and it could be their grand debut, but maybe starting something is not as easy as he think – which made him recall about how hard it was to form a band on the first place, but they did it nonetheless – so maybe, like Jonghyun said earlier, there is a bright point, somewhere, _hopefully_.

He did not expect Hwang Minhyun would be leaning on the hallway when he was about to enter his room, but he greeted the latter.

“Seongwoo’s not home?” Daniel added. “We are not talking, so I don’t know,” Minhyun shot him a half-smile. “Something happened?” Daniel couldn’t help but asked. “No, it just a small argument, I’m here to talk actually but, I can’t really figure out where Seongwoo is.” Minhyun shrugged.

“I’m sorry that they cancelled your band,” Minhyun suddenly said. “How did you know?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in utter shock. “Hard not to when humanities students took most of the part of the festival.” Minhyun shrugged, again.

“So all humanities student don’t usually give proper reason for ditching someone?” Daniel crossed his arm in front of his chest, annoyed.

“Depends, _oh_ , if you want to, I could ask a friend of mine to spill some tea if you wanted to actually,” Minhyun suddenly stood up straight and smiled.

“I thought you don’t really socialize, you know, no offense?” Daniel snorted. “Yeah, but this one friend is my partner for last semester’s project so,” Minhyun snapped as he typed something to his phone for a couple of minutes, leaving him and Daniel in almost an awkward silence.

“Minki agreed to meet at the coffee shop across the street, do you want to come? I mean, at least he could give you a decent explanation,” Minhyun said.

“Bloody yes, do you really have to ask?” Daniel frowned but followed the latter nonetheless to the elevator.

“But Minhyun-ssi, I thought you were meeting –,”. “Seongwoo’s probably out until who knows when, better if I could entertain someone else with my companion, huh?” Minhyun quickly laughed it off.

“You seems so close to him, though,” Daniel muttered. “Don’t worry, I know Seongwoo told you already about our dynamic, and Seongwoo doesn’t just tell about mine and his story to everyone, Daniel-ssi.” Minhyun grinned at the latter.

“Especially his kind of person,” Minhyun added nonchalantly when the elevator’ door opened at the lobby. “I don’t know what you have done but whatever it is, it’s working,” Minhyun continued while Daniel was looking at him in amusement. “So, thank you, I guess?” Minhyun grinned back as they crossed the street to get to the coffee shop.

It was dark already when they picked the seat after ordering some drinks, as Daniel shifted awkwardly because Minhyun keep paying attention to his phone. “Uh, so how’s study?” Daniel slapped himself mentally because he just sounded like an old person. “Great, I guess, if I could graduate soon, it will probably be better,” Minhyun shrugged. “How’s medical major though?”.

“Nothing’s great, but it’s tolerable for me at least.” Daniel shrugged back. “I would’ve loved your performance, you know, I think you guys would look great on the stage.” Minhyun sighed as he put down his phone.

“Such a shame that they cut you out, Jonghyun was so excited the other day,” Minhyun continued while flashing a bitter smile. “You know Jonghyun hyung?” Daniel was taken aback by the new information. “Yeah, we have met and talked in couple occasions.” Minhyun shrugged before someone else joined them at the table.

“Hey, Minhyun, and you must be Kang Daniel." Daniel supposed the boy across was Minki, who was then grinning widely and stretch out his hand for a handshake, which Daniel gladly took. “Uh, right, and you must be, Minki?” Daniel smiled awkwardly to the latter. “Ah, name done, we are friends already,” Minki beamed.

“So, what’s up?” Minki spoke up.

“He wanted to know why you kicked him out from the set list for the annual festival.” Minhyun nudged Daniel’s arm a bit.

“He’s the one who kicked me out?” Daniel retorted.

“Probably, he’s the leader of the festival’s organizer.” Minhyun shrugged nonchalantly while Daniel immediately shot a horror glance to Minki. “Did you kick my band out?”.

“Whoa, stop there, I did not kick out anyone, if there is something, I am the one who told the people who handled the performers to focus on the talents inside the campus,” Minki defended. “Uh, are you perhaps in the no name band that the girls told me that you can’t perform on our show?” Minki suddenly said and Daniel eagerly nodded.

“They told me that you couldn’t make it.” Minki raised his eyebrow.

“How is that even make any sense to you? I’m perfectly free and that I’m actually bothered by the fact that you suddenly kicked us out from the list without any apparent reason except there is no enough time,” Daniel replied in disdain. “Of course it made sense to me, some other performers are also cancelling, I mean it’s not something uncommon,” Minki countered.

“Well.” Daniel shifted awkwardly when he realized that Minki was kind of right.

“Ha, I don’t know this would be this amusing,” Minhyun grinned from the side. “So, are you going to put back my friends to the list or what?” Minhyun then continued as he tapped Daniel’s shoulder.

“It could be arranged honestly, but honestly why would my own crew lie to me?”.

\---

Daniel went back to his apartment to find that his neighbor was also in front of his own door, but he wasn’t sure whether Seongwoo was trying to open it or Seongwoo was just standing there.

“Aren’t you going in?” Daniel asked almost immediately. “I was just thinking.” Seongwoo was holding his doorknob, but replied to him nonetheless.

“About what?” Daniel got closer to the latter, who was still at the same position.

“How many years of your life that a cigarette could take.” Seongwoo turned his head and smirked at Daniel, who was frowning as the response. “Masochist,” Daniel muttered in return.

“Let’s go somewhere,” Daniel suddenly suggested. “Why should I go with you?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement and leaned to his door. “Just because,” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly. “Okay.” Seongwoo nodded at the end.

“Is this a date, Daniel-ssi?” Seongwoo teased but Daniel was completely frozen by the question for a second. “Because you are really attractive then it is.” Daniel managed to reply while grinning, which made Seongwoo to be the one who become speechless that time around.

“So, how many attractive boys have you randomly asked out on a date then?” Seongwoo replied, in completely sneering tone that Daniel dismissed.

“A couple of them.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly, masking the truth that Seongwoo was the only one that he ever felt like asking out on a date out of the blue without any significant preparation. “Great,” Seongwoo said stoically.

“I mean, you know, I am kind of handsome like that, it’s hard to ignore such, _man_.” Daniel laughed when Seongwoo looked at him in complete flat face, judging Daniel before Seongwoo rolled his eyes in disgust. “Cute.” Daniel stated out of nowhere, which then made Seongwoo completely startle by his words.

“You think I am cute?” Seongwoo scoffed afterward as they finally reached the street and walked down the pavement.

“I, in fact, always thought you are kind of cute." Daniel decided to push his luck just then.

“That is kind of a foolish thought, really,” Seongwoo replied. “Yeah, maybe, but nonetheless I still have that kind of thought.” Daniel shrugged before he grinned at Seongwoo.

“Hey, have I ever told you that you look freaking cool in black hair?” Daniel suddenly asked.

“Yes, and do you have a fetish for a black-haired boy or something?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow skeptically. “No, it just, yeah, you looked stunning in black hair,” Daniel blabbered as he scratched his hair awkwardly. “You look nice with your pink hair too,” Seongwoo said instead – dismissing the fact that Daniel’s hair was dirty blonde at that moment.

“What?” The statement took Daniel aback – he never told the latter that he ever dyed his hair pink. “I mean, your brown hair is kind of dull, I think you suit an extreme hair color like silver, or fire red, or pink, and if you are really in a band, I guess it’s good to have a very distracting hair color,” Seongwoo explained.

“How did you know?” Daniel gasped. “I saw the picture on your room.” The latter shrugged – which made Daniel nodded in understanding.

“So, how’s your band? Doing well?” Seongwoo asked gradually. “No, but we will, eventually, I guess.” Daniel sighed.

“The campus annual festival has always been ridiculous by the way, they pushed more on giving overexposure to the cool ones only, your band is too good for that, Daniel."

Daniel was stunned for a second before his lips curled up into a wide smile once again. “And you said that you can’t do nice.” Daniel bumped his arm slightly to Seongwoo’s. “That sounds just about right.” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly.

“But you are nice to me.” Daniel stopped his track just to frown.

“Because you are nice to me too.” Seongwoo stopped too, just to give Daniel a slight smile.

“But everyone is nice to you – well, _trying_ to be nice to you, but you are still not nice,” Daniel blabbered.

“Because you are not just everyone,” Seongwoo said at the end, and at that moment, Daniel’s heart stopped along with the both of them.

\---

“It’s a bad news for both of me and you,” Minki said as he casually sipped his lemon tea on the cafeteria, facing Daniel and the rest of the band. “Enlighten us,” Daniel replied. “You know, I thought about our discussion last night a lot, so I decided to ask the girls that were in charge of handling the performers set list and I might’ve have been revealed to their true reasoning." Minki shrugged.

“You said were,” Jaehwan snapped. “And you heard right, since their reason to kick you out is unacceptable and really unprofessional of them, bad news for me since I lost some crew member and bad news for you since the girls all think you are now some also some kind of a gang member or something related to drugs,” Minki explained.

“I really don’t see the correlation with all of that, really,” Jihoon spoke up.

“Uh, I don’t know how to put in a nice way, but that day they saw Daniel hanging out with Minhyun’s friend, –,”. “Oh my god,” Daniel cut in with a disbelief gasp. “Really? _Really_? Oh, so those humanities girls are really going that far? Goodness.” Daniel let out an angry scoff and made the rest of the band member taken aback slightly – Daniel is never angry at anything and the thought of him getting angry because some girlies made up some ridiculous rumour about Seongwoo actually fascinated the rest.

“Yes apparently, it was a very childish of them and I am truly sorry for that, I should’ve known better, but they are kicked out from the festival, because I really thought it was not a cool thing to do.” Minki bowed once slightly before giving Daniel a sympathetic look.

“So just because Daniel was seen with his neighbor, you got to erase us from the list? I mean, I know Seongwoo’s kind of scary and shits, but I just don’t understand.” Jaehwan finally spoke up, again. “And I would like apologise for that, since there is a misunderstanding and a miscommunication, I feel terribly sorry as the leader of the festival’s organiser, I would like to make it all up to you.” Minki smiled.

“A free goodie bag from our sponsors and all-pass tickets for four of you, how’s that sound?” Minki was still smiling but the four boys in front of him were not impressed.

“Uh, no offense but, thank you for the offer really, but, shouldn’t it’d be more appropriate if you lend us a spot on the list again?” Jaehwan let out a hopeful smile.

“I requested that,” Minki replied with a nod. “But uh, look, turned out that the set list has already been approved by the higher-ups the other day, so, I kind of cannot change it anymore.” Minki sighed apologetically.

“I’m really sorry, I really do, I will make sure that you are in for whatever the next festival is, it’s my fault, I should’ve made sure of the work of my team,” Minki continued. “It’s okay, Minki, it’s not your fault, I mean, thank you for your time, though and your effort,” Jonghyun quickly replied before any of his members actually snapped as Minki gave them a slight smile once again before he finally left.

“You guys, I’m sorry,” Daniel muttered. “Why are you sorry? It’s not even your wrongdoing, you can hang out with anyone and if some girlies don’t like that fact then it’s their problem, okay?” Jaehwan replied.

“But, we could’ve had a chance –."

“Hyung, as if you are going to give up on your neighbor when you are practically all over him,” Jihoon added with a slight chuckle. “He’s right.” Jaehwan smirked. “And Jonghyun’s right, maybe, it’s a sign that we probably are meant for a bigger things."

“Say, Daniel, we are okay with this whole stupidity if you managed to ask him out,” Jaehwan provoked. “What are you guys even talking about? I am not all over him,” Daniel scoffed.

“Fine then if you said so, this whole mess really wouldn’t be here if you are not hanging around Seongwoo all the fucking time,” Jaehwan raised his voice slightly to piss the latter.

“Watch your mouth, Jaehwan,” Daniel retorted.

There was a tense silence for a couple of seconds before Jonghyun broke into a laugh first. “You are so whipped, Daniel,” Jonghyun said. “Told you so, ask him out already, Niel.” Jaehwan laughed as he patted the taller male’s shoulder.

“We just known each other for like, what, a week or so?” Daniel raised his eyebrow skeptically.

“So what?” Jihoon responded nonchalantly.

“Like what’s stopping you really? I’ve never seen you being attentive around other boys before, you should really looked how you stared at him when you brought him to our studio for the first time, it’s almost disgusting,”.

\---

“You,” Daniel said as he pointed out the raven-haired boy who was casually sitting with his can of beer on their shared-hallway while inhaling his cancerous stick – but as soon as Seongwoo turned his attention to him, his mind went blank.

“I didn’t want to leave a smell on my apartment, that’s why I am sitting here if you are wondering,” Seongwoo said. “Oh.” Daniel nodded in reply but didn’t say anything anymore and left them into an awkward silence.

“Don’t stay quite, it doesn’t suit you.” Seongwoo let out a small chuckle. “It made me wonder if something had gone wrong, or bad, I guess, don’t stop being so fucking nice, Daniel,” Seongwoo continued as Seongwoo put out the cig.

“I am just trying to recall what I wanted to ask you earlier,” Daniel smiled back as he took a seat beside the older male – and Seongwoo did actually move his beer a little further.

“You smoking also made me wonder if something had gone wrong, or bad,” Daniel said. “It’s just a habit.” Seongwoo smiled bitterly. “So, it’s not kind of the thing you take to cure your stress like you said before?” Daniel raised his eyebrow nonchalantly. “I am stressed all the time, Daniel,” Seongwoo stated.

“I shouldn’t really be supporting your habit but I am not really in the position to tell you to stop either.” Daniel leaned his head to the wall and laughed slightly.

“You are in the position to tell me things,” Seongwoo replied instead.

“Because I am a what?” Daniel turned his head to Seongwoo just to catch the latter looking at him back.

“A neighbor who have a fair amount to this hallway and if you didn’t like it then I won’t be doing it in here anymore.” Seongwoo stepped on his cigarette just to prove his point.

“I don’t have a fair share on any other place.” Daniel was still looking at Seongwoo in amusement.

“You do, because you are a friend, I guess.” Seongwoo shrugged. “You guess.” Daniel chuckled at the statement. “Yeah, I guess, because, uh, just because,” Seongwoo replied.

“You are talking nonsense, come on, you can’t be drunk, it’s only a can of beer,” Daniel joked as he pointed at the object.

“I am not drunk,” Seongwoo said in defense. “Okay." There was a silent moment again, but it was a comfortable one, at least for Daniel.

“Tell me things I shouldn’t do, Daniel,” Seongwoo suddenly asked and it took him almost a minute to understand his request.

“Would you listen to me?” Daniel replied afterward. “ _Maybe_."

“Smoking, uh, sneering at nice new people, only befriending Hwang Minhyun and me, being outrageously intimidating,” Daniel listed. “Being stressed all the time,” He continued when Seongwoo let out a small scoff. “Hating the whole world, I guess?” He said at the end before Seongwoo broke into a cheeky grin.

“Tell me things I shouldn’t do too then,” Daniel asked back. “Being so fucking nice to everyone,” Seongwoo said almost too immediately. “I thought that’s a good thing,” Daniel deadpanned.

“But people can’t tell whether you genuinely like them or you are just too nice for your own good,” Seongwoo replied. “It is because I like you if you are wondering,” Daniel said instead.

“Well, I also don’t hate you, Daniel, despite me hating the rest of the world,”.

\---

“Jonghyun kind of told me that you are betting my only boyfriend,” Minhyun said and came out of nowhere when Daniel was reading the stupid neurology book for his upcoming quiz at the library. “I don’t understand your statement, I don’t even know you have a boyfriend, I thought – _oh._ ” Daniel raised his eyebrow at the latter who was looking at him with a slight frown.

“It was barely a bet, I don’t even agree,” Daniel defended himself.

“Well, did you ask him out yet?” Minhyun asked instead.

“No,” Daniel shook his head. “Why not?” Minhyun urged.

“Because, Minhyun-ssi, I don’t know, Seongwoo is not exactly the easiest person to ask out with and I don’t want to do it because my friends and you told me to.” Daniel threw his hand to the air.

“So, you want to ask him out,” Minhyun concluded.

“You know, I asked him to hang out to the bar last night, and Seongwoo rejected me,” Minhyun said.

“I thought you are not talking to him.” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “It’s been more than a week, of course we are talking again,” Minhyun replied.

“Anyway, Seongwoo said that it will trigger him to smoke so I asked him what the hell stopping him since I am obviously not the reason because after years trying to make him stop, I got tired of his stubborn shits, and Seongwoo said _neighbor told me I shouldn’t_."

Daniel almost couldn’t believe it – that Seongwoo actually listens to him. “You did not just make that up to provoke me, did you? Did Jaehwan pay you?” Daniel said in disbelief.

“It would be nice if someone paid me but no,” Minhyun replied nonchalantly.

“I know you both just known each other for like three, four weeks? But, you can also tell that it’s not usual, right?”.

\---

“Go with me to the festival, I got free pass and free food vouchers.” Daniel flashed two ticket he got from Minki earlier to his one and only neighbor. “It will be fun, promise,” He said in much excitement even though the boy in front of him was keeping his stoic face.

“No,” Seongwoo stated flatly. “It is not that stupid you know,” Daniel replied.

“I have other plan,” Seongwoo snapped. “But Minhyun’s coming.” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“He is not my only friend,” Seongwoo countered and Daniel wanted to slap himself mentally.

“So, I am going alone?” Daniel did his best puppy doe eyes but Seongwoo was still looking cold as fuck.

“You have your friends, and Minhyun.” Seongwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Besides apparently you really should stay away from me,” Seongwoo continued nonchalantly.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Daniel said but the door in front of him was shut quicker than his words were.

And at that moment he wanted to bang his head to the door instead.

\---

“Did Seongwoo know? About the stupid accident? _Fuck_ , I don’t want him to know, I know this would happen, I mean it’s not his fault, really, if they hates him then so what? I don’t hate him, why should I stay the fuck away from him?” Daniel scratched his hair as he was moving back and forth at the studio.

“You are totally whipped, hyung, you are acting like a total wuss,” Jihoon scoffed.

“Minhyun, this is all Minhyun’s fault, he fucking told me to ask him out and make up all these stories about how I affected him and shits,” Daniel blabbered.

“Minhyun what?” Jonghyun raised his eyebrow skeptically. “I mean, he told me that Jonghyun hyung told him about you guys telling me to – wait, why am I telling you this?” Daniel freaked out. “Because that’s the only thing you have been talking about since three days ago, perhaps?” Jaehwan deadpanned.

“Seongwoo shut me down, like that, just like that,” Daniel scoffed.

Kang Daniel thought he couldn’t be more devastated than his band being rejected, but a certain boy actually made him more depress than he should have been – fuck, he likes Seongwoo that much. And the truth is, Daniel couldn’t stop even a second thinking about his cold neighbor and Seongwoo’s little laugh – he was dying at that rate, and it was because his heart keeps jumping around whenever he thinks about Ong Seongwoo.

He was still on the stress mode when suddenly the studio’s door was opened by no other than Hwang Minhyun.

“You,” Daniel pointed at the latter almost too immediately, which made the latter kind of taken aback.

“What’s with the fuss?” Minhyun asked too casually. “What are you doing here again?” Daniel snapped.

“Because I told Jonghyun I got some great news and he told me to come over?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow nonchalantly.

“You know what, for a person who is claimed to be very aloof and shy, you are quite full of surprise, Minhyun-ssi,” Jaehwan suddenly burst.

“He’s just like that, you just really have to get to know him, somehow.” Jonghyun chuckled. “You know what’s more surprising, Jonghyun hyung is basically friends with that guy and acted like he didn’t all these time,” Jaehwan said as he pointed his chin at Minhyun.

“Anyway, what is the surprise again?” Jihoon asked before anyone else did.

“Congrats, you nameless band, I got you your first gig,”.

\---

Kang Daniel knew that he was fucked up right then, when they arrived at the area, which was occupied by a handful of people – they were in the local music festival, with tons of food stands and game stands and all those kind of things – and in all honesty, Daniel and Jaehwan in particular did try to get the ticket to this festival, but it was sold out in the first minute and the second batch selling was expensive as fuck – and it was on the same day as their annual campus festival.

But there they were, standing in the middle of it as they also brought along their music instruments. It was three more hours until the festival start, but Daniel was already nervous as hell.

When Minhyun told them which gig they will be having their debut in, none of them expected that Minhyun would say one of the most anticipated band festival at that moment – and they were trying to coax Minhyun how did he do that but he was keeping his mouth sealed perfectly.

“You guys are early." Speaking of the devil, Minhyun suddenly popped up and was walking to their direction with the hands opened wide. “Welcome to the Spring 1994 Festival.” Minhyun grinned widely.

“Minhyun, are you sure we can perform here? Last time I checked I need to pay fucking almost two hundred thousand won for the VIP ticket,” Jaehwan said while still gasping at the stage – it was indeed humongous. “I don’t understand why you still can’t believe it when I literally send you all the invitation letter e-mail.” Minhyun shook his head as he handed them their name tags.

“Oh, who is this?” Minhyun said when he caught a sight of the extra person.

“Meet Yoon Jisung, our unofficial manager and generous sponsor,” Daniel said as he circled his arm on the latter’ shoulder. “Cool, I’m Hwang Minhyun, you can take my name tag first then.” Minhyun took Jisung’s hand, who was greeting him back.

“You can just give your nametag like that? Who are you?” Jihoon commented. “I can just ask again for it.” Minhyun shrugged nonchalantly.

“By the way, you can go to rehearsal first since you are here already, and I got you a tent, even though it’s really small, sorry for that.” Minhyun frowned a little. “You are sorry? Well, fuck it, Minhyun-ssi, this is so great, I don’t even think we will get a tent, what you are doing right here is already very wonderful,” Daniel replied quickly.

“Great, I’ll see you after rehearsal, I guess, I’ll get you a person to show you to way, good luck.” Minhyun waved at them before he walked back to one of the huge white tent on the other side of the arena.

“Where did you get that person?” Jisung suddenly spoke up. “He is Hwang Minhyun from the humanities, hyung,” Jonghyun replied. “Yeah, but still,” Jisung rolled his eyes before he grinned at them.

“Congrats on your debut, I guess, this is way much huge that the campus festival.” Jisung chuckled. “Yeah, no shit, hyung,” Daniel laughed before a guy came and instructed them to get going.

It was only after an hour and a half they did their rehearsal and greeted all the bands that were performing and setting their instruments on their tent that they were able to meet Minhyun again, and the arena was even more crowded than before, as the sky was getting darker. They were performing the fifth, and the crew has warned them to get back to their backstage tent at least thirty minutes before the festival actually started.

“I really want to kiss you right now, you just don’t know that,” Jihoon said as soon as he saw Minhyun again. “Uh, gross, and by the way, you shouldn’t be really thanking me, I didn’t get you this gig.” Minhyun shrugged before he turned her body halfway.

“Seongwoo did." They didn’t notice it before, probably because Seongwoo was looking friendly as fuck, as Seongwoo laughed with the peer he was talking with.

It didn’t take him long to notice them too, as Seongwoo turned his head to their direction and gave them a slight smirk before Seongwoo nudged the man that was standing beside him and said something to him.

Daniel almost died, he hadn’t seen Seongwoo in almost a week, and then Seongwoo was just right there when he was about to perform the first stage of his life. “This is the no-name band I told you about, _hyung_."

Daniel was so stunned that he didn’t notice that Seongwoo and the man were then right in front of them, and the fact that Seongwoo still sounded cold as fuck while telling the man about them, was not helping his sense either.

“Goddammit, I want to kiss you hyung right now but that will piss Daniel hyung off, so I will just stay right here and offer you the best smile I could ever have.” Jihoon smiled so widely before the older chuckled as the response.

“Just kill the stage.” Seongwoo smirked at Jihoon before Seongwoo turned his attention to the whole band.

“By the way, this is Ha Sungwoon, he is the director and kind of own this festival, I don’t know, honestly, what are you, Sungwoon?” Seongwoo was talking nicely at first before Seongwoo shot the man a look.

“Wow, where is the _hyung_ you were calling me earlier, now I am just Sungwoon, amazing, and I’m just a music enthusiast, that’s all.” Sungwoon grinned at the band.

“We owe you one, Sir.” Jaehwan suddenly bowed and followed by the rest of the members. “Thank you for this kind of opportunity,” He continued while still bowing.

“Please, it’s okay, I’m really happy to welcome this new kind of talent, and I saw your rehearsal, you guys are good,” Sungwoon commented. “Besides you guys are his friends and Seongwoo is my – uh, I don’t know what are you again?” Sungwoon shot a victorious glare at the latter.

“Goddammit, Sungwoon, quit being petty and show my friends around and gave them free foods voucher already.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes before signalling them to go. “Oh sure, let me show you around, shall we?” Sungwoon said as he pointed to the other side of the arena.

“Okay, but Daniel hyung looked like he wanted to stay so let’s go.” Jihoon suddenly burst and grabbed Jonghyun’s hand immediately, while Jaehwan was pulling Jisung’s away with Minhyun suddenly grabbed Sungwoon also away, ignoring the protests that were coming from Daniel.

“I can get you free foods too, you know,” Seongwoo suddenly spoke up with a small smile playing on his lips.

“Well, I don’t need it from someone who shut me out for almost a week,” Daniel said.

“You know, I am not sure if me telling you to quit being so fucking nice was the right thing to do or not,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly.

“Well, you followed mine, so.” Daniel suddenly pouted. “Minhyun told you.” Seongwoo smirked in return.

“Is it because you are actually searching me a gig?” Daniel titled his head. “Yes, and because you stressed me out.” Seongwoo shrugged and walked away suddenly.

“How come? I honestly thought it was because of the accident of me being rejected,” Daniel said when he finally caught up with Seongwoo’s pace. “It’s barely an accident, being rejected is the most usual thing a human being should experience,” Seongwoo answered.

Daniel was in doubt whether to tell him the truth or not. “And if you were referring about how they kick you out because you hang out with me, I know that." Daniel palmed himself on the head. “Because Minki is your friend?” He decided to ask.

“Because he thought using that to become friends with me will work,” Seongwoo said. “And it did, and now we are best friend,” Seongwoo added with a complete stoic face.

“That is not why you also shut me out, is it?” Daniel asked. “Kind of, but it also because I need to work for Sungwoon for the whole week to get you on the list, and I know you won’t leave me alone in any other way than shutting you out just like that,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly.

“Who is he, by the way, I know he owns the fucking festival, but you are being friendly to him.” Daniel frowned slightly. “Are you jealous?” Seongwoo responded with a slight smirk.

“I can’t since he is giving me a timeslot.” Daniel chuckled.

“He’s my cousin,” Seongwoo stated at the end. “Don’t get jealous over my cousin, Daniel, I am nice to him because he’s a family-figure,” Seongwoo said with his infamous sneering tone. “I am not jealous,” Daniel huffed.

“Anyway, since I worked so hard for this to make up for the awesome campus festival, you need to do really well, okay?” Seongwoo said. “I thought you thought it was stupid?” Daniel raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Yeah, but since Minki is my friend now, I need to promote his stupid event,” Seongwoo replied in disdain.

“Good for you.” Daniel unconsciously patted his head while saying that, which made Seongwoo stopped his track and stared at Daniel for a second.

“Thank you for everything,” Daniel said instead afterward. “And this too, this is too good to be true,” He continued.

“This did not include to the everything?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“No, I guess, everything is maybe you knocking on my door the day you moved next to my door,”.

\---

The _no-name_ band was freaking great, Seongwoo have no idea why it took so long for them to just release their songs, even though it was punk-rock and Seongwoo was not into that genre but for him, it supposedly a quite decent music for the punk-rock listeners – and the audience confirmed that with their loud cheers and Seongwoo caught them already singing along to the hook part – but a certain guitarist caught his eyes.

Kang Daniel does look freaking happy all the time, but it was different kind of excitement on the stage, and Seongwoo likes it.

Seongwoo doesn’t really know how it starts, maybe when Seongwoo decided to crash his place for the second time? No, that time Seongwoo just thought he made a decent companion. Or maybe because he is too honest and nice and transparent for his own good? Or when Seongwoo decided to start smoking again and lied to Minhyun about stressing put about his parent – and goodness, Seongwoo really can’t fool Minhyun at all cost.

Or was it when they played The 1975 together that one night – after all the differences between them, their only commonness just has to be a band.

“You like that boy, the guitarist, the giant one, I am betting my ass on it,” Sungwoon’s voice disturbed Seongwoo and his mind. “Hyung, really, why are you betting on something so obvious that even a blind person could see?” Minhyun sneered at the older male.

“You both really should shut the fuck up,” Seongwoo hissed.

“Seongwoo worked for you just to make him smile,” Minhyun whispered to Sungwoon but he made sure that it was loud enough for Seongwoo to hear.

“They are neighbors, if you didn’t know that,” Minhyun added with a smirk. “Ah, so he’s the puppy-like neighbor you talked about?” Sungwoon grinned at the boy who was shooting a death glare to both of the guys.

“Shut it already –." “Oh, here they are, you guys are really great, you know what I should really promote you to my fellow friends,” Sungwoon suddenly cut in.

“The _no-name_ band,” Minhyun announced. “Wow, such creative name.” Seongwoo just had to add a little sarcasm.

“I will just going to ignore that remark, since I was so fucking excited right now,” Jihoon commented. “Way to go for a debut, by the way,” Sungwoon said as he shook each of the band’s members’ hands.

“It is really nice having you here,” Sungwoon added as the band proceed to thank the older guy before he asked for the permission to leave the scene.

The five of them including Jisung looked so happy, it was almost too beautiful for them to debut on the one of the most wanted stage for a rookie indie band like them – it was almost like a surreal dream. “Come on guys, the night is still long, we got an unlimited access,” Jaehwan suddenly screamed. “Let’s celebrate the _no-name_ debut,” Jihoon shouted along with the crowd that was shouting for the next performer.

Seongwoo was smiling at the sight – he only had Minhyun up until that point, but maybe having other’s companion won’t be so bad. Seongwoo was just about to follow them before he felt his phone ringing – and surprisingly it was from Sungwoon.

“ _I had a surprise for you, a bonus pay, I guess, for my favorite cousin and his helpless love-life._ ” Sungwoon chuckled from the other line. “I swear on my life, if it’s something stupid I will –."

His sentence was interrupted by the performer suddenly announcing that they will perform a couple of cover songs including from the one and only, The 1975. “ _Minhyun told me stuffs, your welcome._ ” Sungwoon hung up with that as Seongwoo caught Daniel was all grinning at him ear to ear.

“Okay, having your cousin as the director of the festival has a freaking perks after all,” Daniel said.

“I didn’t ask for that,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly, but the band on the stage suddenly hit the first note that feels like home for him. “This is my favorite,” They said almost in unison.

“Are you really?” Seongwoo sneered before he broke into a laugh.

“Dance with me.” Daniel grabbed Seongwoo’s wrist immediately and pulled him to the middle of the crowd. “I don’t dance, Daniel,” Seongwoo complained. “It’s barely dancing.” Daniel chuckled before he moved their hands together and their body a little bit.

“ _What time you coming out?"_  Daniel sang along – they must’ve admitted that the band was pretty good at getting the vibe.

“They are pretty great,” Seongwoo remarked as he smiled at the boy beside him. “ _You said someday we might, when I’m closer to your height, ‘til then we’ll knock around."_  Daniel keep singing along while smiling at the stage.

They were enjoying the song together with Seongwoo letting Daniel rocking their bodies together side to side, but when it got to the killing part he suddenly sang along again all out the sudden.

“ _I don’t wanna be your friend_ ,” Daniel sang along – but surprisingly left out the next part, which was supposed to be _I wanna kiss your neck_ , as he turned his head to his direction.

“Why did you stop?” Seongwoo asked with his eyes still locked to the stage.

“Because I like you,” Daniel replied at the end, maybe it was because of the song, or Seongwoo in general, he just have to said it right then. “I mean, I really like you, like that, like the kind of liking someone that made my heart beat in an irregular way, like no matter how depressing you are, I still like your companion and I wish I could be depressing together with you,” Daniel continued.

“And yes, I barely care about what people think and the fact that we have only been neighbor for a little more than a month, but I really don’t want to be your friend,” He muttered more words.

“I want to kiss you when you said yes to my question and that is whether you want to go out with me or not,”.

\---

“Hey,” Seongwoo said when Daniel opened his apartment’s door as Seongwoo hastily leaned on the frame. “Hey,” Daniel smiled in return.

“I forgot to give back your tool box.” Seongwoo shoved the thing to his direction.

“I don’t even remember that I have it,” Daniel replied. “Of course you don’t,” Seongwoo rolled his eyes sarcastically. “Are you really here because of the tool box?” He pointed at the box mischievously. “What? Do you think it’s because I want to see you?” Seongwoo smirked.

“You don’t?” Daniel pouted when Seongwoo shook his head. “Why?” He raised his eyebrow in complete curiosity.

“Because you are an idiot and your hair is still in that dull color,” Seongwoo pointed at his hair nonchalantly.

“Well, if I were an idiot, then why did you agree to go out with me last night?” Daniel tilted his head a little bit – it made him looked like even more like a puppy.

“Because, you looked like a lost stray dog.” Seongwoo shrugged.

“Nonetheless, are we a thing now?” Daniel asked. “Geez, Daniel, I just agreed for you to take me out,” Seongwoo sneered.

“I’ll dye my hair when we became a thing then,” He challenged instead which Seongwoo replied with a glare. “Fine, okay, Daniel, let’s play that game,” Seongwoo replied as he broke into another smirk when he caught Daniel staring at his face.

“Should’ve done that last night, you know,” Seongwoo suddenly spoke out of the blue. “Done what?” Daniel frowned, again.

“Things you wanted to do,” Seongwoo said briskly, Daniel almost missed that. “You never really said you like me, I don’t want to risk getting my ass kicked by Minhyun if I kissed you.” The younger male shrugged nonchalantly.

“Wow, you are so full of shitty wits nowadays, Daniel, I thought you are the nice and happy one in this ship,” Seongwoo scoffed. “I learnt from the best,” Daniel replied.

“Do I really have to say that?” Seongwoo spoke up when Daniel was awkwardly inspecting his toolbox. “Say what?” Daniel lifted his head just to catch Seongwoo staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“That I like you,” Seongwoo said as he tilted his head just bit and Daniel thought it was very adorable to see Seongwoo cringe at his own statement – Daniel nodded to annoy Seongwoo even more, it somehow become his new favourite thing since he know Daniel doesn’t have to hold back around Seongwoo anymore.

“I like you, Daniel, I think, I mean, do you seriously think that I will let everyone to make me work for that stupid cousin of mine just to put a smile on their face?” Seongwoo said, somehow in disbelief but cracked a slight smile immediately when Daniel purposely lower his height a little bit just to get into his eye level – their height difference was not significant, but he is always the taller one.

“So why can’t we be a thing?” Daniel asked instead and made Seongwoo shot him a death glare.

“Because you keep ruining the moment –.” Seongwoo was about to finish the sentence when Daniel pressed his lips to Seongwoo's and Seongwoo swore that his chest was about to burst when Daniel’s hand found it’s way to his neck. But when Seongwoo kissed him back, Daniel was the one who thought that his whole system just shut down.

“I will dye my hair pink, for the next gig,” Daniel muttered when they slowly pulled away from each other. “Oh, you got the next gig already?” Seongwoo smirked.

“Yeah, it’s not hard when your neighbor is kind of a cousin of a famous festival promoter who has a handful of celebrity friends who posted your band’s performance on their social media.” Daniel grinned, his hand was then gently wrapping on Seongwoo’s waist.

“And you are going to come with me, for the next gig, it is actually a campus’s event, but they are paying us like we are a guest stars, imagine dating a trending band member, you can relate,” Daniel said in complete excitement.

“Daniel, really, it’s like every second of the new annoying version of you is stressing me out more and more,” Seongwoo scoffed, again.

“Give me back the old puppy like Daniel,” Seongwoo added. “It’s in three days by the way, do you have any salon’s recommendation?” Daniel said instead, completely dismissing the latter’s statement.

\---

Daniel barely has some times alone with Seongwoo for the next three days, because he was busy with practices – even though the organisers said that they can use the same songs they had played on the music festival before, but the band needed to practice as well. And when he got home, it was usually almost midnight, and they barely texted each other since they have college tasks to be done.

Seongwoo agreed to come to the event nonetheless after he argued how he will only ruin the mood since he is not the most sociable and likeable person in general. They settled to bring Minhyun along, even though the latter claimed that Jonghyun has asked him to come first. Daniel was on the backstage when Jaehwan and Jihoon couldn’t stop making fun of his pink hair that he got a couple hours earlier.

“Since your hair is pink for Seongwoo hyung, are you now officially off the market? I mean, we are just about to be the main hot topic on the campus,” Jihoon teased him, which Daniel just shrugs him off with a glare.

“Can’t be, after that night at the festival, they barely talked, Daniel must’ve fucked up along the way, and Seongwoo doesn’t seem to be into a huge puppy-like person,” Jisung snapped and resulted Daniel to groaned in annoyance. “I am going out for a drink since you guys seems to have a lot of fun talking shits about me,” Daniel reasoned, the truth was he just wanted to make sure that Seongwoo was coming.

But Seongwoo didn’t, Daniel specifically made him swear on his life that Seongwoo will come, but he did not find him being even when their band name – or rather, _no name_ , being called to the stage, and he still couldn’t find him after they finished their stage afterward.

“I’ve told you that Seongwoo is dumping your ass, Daniel, I mean, he’s really attractive to be honest and he could’ve gotten any boys he wanted now since you probably changed him a bit for a better cause,” Jaehwan stated nonchalantly and if Daniel didn’t know that the latter was joking, Daniel would probably believe that.

Ong Seongwoo, as Daniel stated before, is really an interesting person, and he indeed has gotten friendlier each day he was hanging around Daniel – Seongwoo even greeted the rest of his band’s member whenever they met for the past three days and that is, according to Minhyun, is something significant – Seongwoo doesn’t usually give so much damn like he is since he met Daniel.

Daniel almost dropped to his knee when he saw a certain raven-haired boy, sitting on one of the stool bar with Minhyun beside him and Minki on the other side, smiling at something Minhyun said before Daniel arrived. Daniel thought it must’ve been the beer he drank earlier, or maybe because he misses the latter too much even though Seongwoo is just next-door.

Maybe he misses Seongwoo’s lips the most right then, because the last time they kissed was when the latter said that he likes Daniel too, and the memory of it makes Daniel even more eager to reach Seongwoo – or maybe he is just too happy that Seongwoo actually came.

So when he grabbed Seongwoo’s neck immediately and pressed their lips together, he feels like complete all of the sudden. Daniel’s surrounding fading even more when Seongwoo’s smiled against his lips and kissed him back – Daniel didn’t even hear the broken glass from behind him since Jaehwan was too shock that his glass slipped from his hand.

“You came,” Daniel murmured afterward.

“I have to check whether your hair is really pink or not,” Seongwoo replied instead as Daniel pouted at the statement but softened afterward when Seongwoo stroked his hair gently as if they weren’t being watched by the whole crew. “Of course I did.” Daniel grinned cheekily. “You look nice."

“What the hell just happened in front of my pure eyes?” Jaehwan shrieked all of the sudden, which caused Daniel to turn his body just to grin at Jaehwan and the rest – really, it was almost comical for Daniel to see his members gasped and for Seongwoo to see how Minhyun looked like he almost drop his jaw on the floor. “Guess whose ass not getting dump today?” Daniel smiled proudly as his hand sneaked to Seongwoo’s waist.

“So, like what? Are you two dating now? Or what? I need clarification? Daehwi keep bugging me to know whether Daniel hyung has really gotten off the market or not? I don’t know? Is Seongwoo hyung your boyfriend now?” Jihoon blabbered hastily.

“Yah, I thought you said you are taking things slow, what the fuck was that?” Minhyun might have shoved Daniel a little bit as he frantically tapping on Seongwoo’s shoulder – it was almost violent. “I did say that, but I really can’t help it,” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly as his hand found it’s place on Daniel’s palm.

“Boyfriend’s smile is like a fucking sun, I can barely resist,”.


	2. heart out. extended play, part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel really thought seongwoo doesn't have jealousy inside his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HIT 100 KUDOS! THANKYOU FOR THE LOVES EVERYONE <3 here is a bonus chapter because i'm really happy and i somehow really like writing in this au :) i hope you guys will enjoy this little additional story :) hit me up on twitter @nyelness , i really want to talk with you guys~

Kang Daniel wanted to die when he saw the list of the applicant for the competition – it feels like it was endless and he know right away that it is going to take him most probably all day to judge their audition. After almost four months after their debut, the no-name band’s fame skyrocketed and keeps going up and right then, the band club decided to host their annual event with _No Name_ ’s members as their judge.

It was a simple competition, the band club was searching for five person to form a temporary band to perform at a couple of campus’s main events, and usually people are not really interested but since it is the uprising band’s members who became the judges, they were loaded with contestant all of the sudden – and that’s why Kang Daniel is stuck to judge the guitarist category.

“We’ll make it into two days if you can’t do it all at once,” One of the club members said to him earlier, but in all honesty, Daniel just wanted to finish all of that so that he could go home and pay his neighbor a visit. “I’m fine, I will try to finish this soon.” Daniel smiled back to the latter before he left.

 _Hey, I’m going to be here all day, don’t wait for me. See you later, hyung_. Daniel typed to his phone – it literally took him a month to figure that Seongwoo is older than him – as the first applicant came inside the room.

It was only two hours later and Daniel still feels like he wanted to die when he entered the lounge where the food was available for their break time. “I heard that the guitarist category has the most applicants, I’m starting to think that maybe they just wanted to see you and talk to you, _Mr. Famous_ ,” Jihoon commented immediately which Daniel replied with a groan.

In all honesty, he did feel like most of the applicant was there for something else rather than actually competing – they didn’t seem like they care whether they did the audition good or not.

“As if you didn’t have like twenty pages of names, Jihoon,” Jaehwan sneered. “I don’t think I can hear all those bass strumming in one day, I’m requesting to continue tomorrow though,” Jihoon replied instead. “What about you, Niel?” Jonghyun said while playing with his drumstick. “I honestly just want to go home and chill.” Daniel sighed. “Let me correct that, you just want to go home and cuddle with Seongwoo until tomorrow,” Jaehwan scoffed.

“That sounds like a fantastic idea, thank you Jaehwan.” Daniel grinned cheekily. “I am genuinely surprised that Seongwoo hyung hasn’t dumped your ass, like, _why_?” Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “Because he genuinely like me, and you have to stop being salty about it,” Daniel sneered. “Yeah, but like, _why_? It’s been four months? And I swear I heard some boys from business talking about attractive Seongwoo is?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow.

“What’s your point, Jaehwan?” Daniel groaned in disdain – he heard that a lot, about how suddenly everyone is nice to Seongwoo since the older started to be seen together along with him and his friends – and Daniel can’t say that he likes it even a bit. Because intimidating or not, it must be admitted that Seongwoo is breathtakingly beautiful, like he came out from the painting – along with Hwang Minhyun – and lately people started to pay attention to that particular fact even more than before.

And it irritates Daniel almost all the times when some girls and boys watched _his_ boyfriend for too long, or when some of them purposely giving Seongwoo the flirty eyes – like where the fuck all these people and their newly found attitude suddenly come from? Jonghyun reasoned that maybe people started to notice that Seongwoo actually isn’t half as bad as the rumor said and the fact that he is actually approachable since the band is hanging with him a lot – and Daniel have to agree with that.

The great thing is that Seongwoo remains the same, he still doesn’t give a damn most of the times to people, except that he talks more now to other people, which is another great thing – he still acts like he hates the world and everyone in it – more specifically, everyone except Daniel.

“Point is that, people is interested, Daniel, means that soon enough Seongwoo will notice that there is indeed a plenty of fish out there and why would he want to be stuck with a fish like you?” Jaehwan laughed out loud when Daniel literally threw the file to his direction. “A fish like me is good, okay? Where again you could find a medical student fish who is also a guitarist of a rising local punk-rock band, huh?” Daniel retorted which resulted Jaehwan to laugh even louder. 

“Yeah, but you have ever seen Seongwoo being jealous then?” Jaehwan asked all of the sudden, which made Daniel fell into silence – since they started dating, Daniel have never witnessed Ong Seongwoo being jealous, not even once in four months. Maybe because the older have a great problem with expressing his feelings openly, but still, Daniel was really curious whether Seongwoo have ever felt any resentment whenever girls and boys openly make a move on him.

“Jaehwan hyung, you should spare Daniel hyung, honestly, it still impressed me that Seongwoo hyung actually picked him over _the_ Hwang Minhyun.” Jihoon chuckled and got a glare from Daniel, who abruptly stood up from the couch. “I’m going home, this audition can wait,” Daniel announced as he typed something to his phone before stuffing the rest of his stuff to his bag.

“But Seongwoo cannot?” Jonghyun commented in amusement. “Of course he can’t, Jonghyun hyung, Daniel is so possessive because he knows I only said the truth earlier,” Jaehwan replied before he burst into a laugh again when Daniel threw a water bottle to him. “I’ll throw a chair the next time, Jaehwan,” Daniel huffed before he bid only Jonghyun and Jihoon goodbye as he left the room.

Daniel tried to dial Seongwoo’s number before he got into his car, but the latter didn’t pick up so he decided to go straight back to his apartment. The elevator door was about to closed when he arrived at the lobby around ten minutes later, but he managed to stop it from closing before he realized that both Seongwoo and Minhyun were the one inside it.

“Hyung,” Daniel called out but it came out more like a whine, which made Seongwoo smiled slightly. “Oh no, _no_ , I’m not third-wheeling _again_ tonight, I’m going home, you kids have fun and use protection if necessary, okay? Okay, _bye_ ,” Minhyun snapped immediately before holding the door once again as he went out from the metal box and waved them goodbye before the door finally closed.

“Hey,” Seongwoo finally replied as Daniel naturally found his place beside Seongwoo and lean his head to the older’ head. “I thought you wouldn’t be back until at least seven? Minhyun was about to order from this new pizza place,” Seongwoo said as he played with Daniel’s hands. “Yeah, but I decided to split the audition into two days on last minute, because I miss you.” Daniel chuckled when Seongwoo scoffed in response.

“We met this morning? It’s barely four hours since you last seen me? We basically meet almost twenty four seven? You live next to me for the love of goddesses,” Seongwoo snapped. “But _still_ , hyung,” Daniel replied nonchalantly. “You are so clingy, Daniel.” Seongwoo shook his head. “But you really, _really_ like me, right?” Daniel wriggled his eyebrow when the elevator made the sound, signaling that they have arrived at their floor.

Seongwoo didn’t answer but instead he smiled cheekily as they went inside Daniel’s unit, and as soon as Daniel spotted his lovely couch, he immediately launched himself to it and opened his arm widely, inviting Seongwoo to cuddle, but the latter didn’t join him before he took of his denim jacket and changed his t-shirt to the clean sweatshirt that he left at Daniel’s room.

And as soon as Seongwoo placed himself in Daniel’s arm, the younger immediately pressed his lips to the latter before he pulled away just a second later. “That’s cheating,” Seongwoo snorted sardonically when Daniel frowned deeply at him. “Because your move is extremely suspicious, hyung, like you could’ve just cuddle with me right away, but you didn’t,” Daniel stated.

“Is it still because of that one philosophy class? Because hyung, you really need more refined excuse to smoke other than how your professor is an asshole,” Daniel ranted. “I mean, it’s really an emotionally-draining class.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “See? That’s what I mean by you need a better excuse,” Daniel huffed. “Okay, I’ll think about a better one next time,” Seongwoo replied in amusement. “Hyung, that’s not what I really mean? More like, you should talk to me instead, I thought we agree on that,” Daniel said as he stroked Seongwoo’s hair gently.

“Yeah, we did, now tell me about the audition,” Seongwoo replied instead, which made Daniel stared at him with disbelief but softened right away when Seongwoo let out a chuckle. “It’s fine, like some of the applicants are really great? But, most of them are there just for fun, I guess.” Daniel shrugged as Seongwoo pulled his head closer to his chest. “Just for fun how?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow as Daniel tangled their legs together.

 “You know, I am somewhat really trending these days.” Daniel laughed and Seongwoo snorted in response. “They were there, you know, just to talk with me, I guess? To see this beautiful face?” Daniel laughed again when Seongwoo actually pulled away from him just to show how unimpressed the older was. “Yeah, but you get the point, earlier one boy even asked me whether I am really dating you or not before the audition started,” Daniel continued.

“And I said yes, and he just nodded silently before he proceeds to play a song, and you know what did he play? You belong with me by Taylor Swift,” Daniel added. “You are making that up,” Seongwoo replied with a small chuckle. “I wish I am making that up, because it was honestly awkward even though he’s not bad, but it won’t be as uncomfortable if he hadn’t asked at the first place,” Daniel huffed. 

“Anyway, point is, yeah, I feel like it was more like auditioning to be my boyfriend with some people.” Daniel chuckled as Seongwoo continued to rub his neck gently in the way he likes the most. “Sounds really fun indeed,” Seongwoo replied. “Anyway, why was Minhyun hyung is here earlier?” Daniel asked out of the blue. “I told you we are going to try ordering from this new pizza place,” Seongwoo answered nonchalantly.

“You can order it with me now?” Daniel beamed as he pulled away a little so he can see Seongwoo’s face. “Yeah, sure, we can do that,” Seongwoo replied with a slight smile. “You should’ve tried with me first though.” Daniel said as he pretend to sulk. “Are we going through that again? You being jealous over Minhyun?” Seongwoo chuckled and goodness, Daniel is always weak with that.

“No, I mean, it just comes naturally sometimes,” Daniel admitted. “And I told you if I wanted to be with him, I would have already done that a long time ago,”.

 

\---

 

“I can’t believe today is even worse than before? Someone came in and didn’t even know how to play guitar but instead he took a seat in front of me and started to tell me about his day?” Daniel ranted on the phone to Jonghyun when he requested for a fifteen minutes break after the latest applicant came and shocked him. “ _Wait, what?_ ” Jonghyun replied from the other line – he had finished his portion yesterday after staying up until almost nine.

“Yeah, you heard me right? I don’t know if you occurred the same situation as mine, but help me, hyung,” Daniel said with a pout, as if Jonghyun could see that. “ _So, you let him to just seat there and tell you a story?_ ” Jonghyun replied and Daniel could almost _hear_ him raising his eyebrow. “Yes, I don’t know how to chase him out?” Daniel defended himself.

“ _You are so helpless, Niel, alright then, I’m sending some help_ ,” Jonghyun replied with a sigh before he hung up the phone. Daniel sighed in relief afterward as he checked the list of the names – he still needed to go through around another twenty something people – and in all honesty, just like yesterday, he just wanted to go home and took Seongwoo out for a ramen shop that they have been eyeing since last night, and he is even more eager to do all of that since Seongwoo left so early to class that morning to collect his paper.

Daniel didn’t get the help Jonghyun said earlier that he would be sending until three applicants later – the girl was just about to say something to him when someone burst into the room without a knock – and when the intruder calmly walked over to Daniel’s direction while Daniel’s and the girl’s eyes are still fixed on him, he simply took a seat on the empty chair next to Daniel as he put one of the coffee cups in front of Daniel.

“Why are you stopping? Go on.” Daniel just got back to his sense when Seongwoo said that to the girl with his infamous flat tone that Daniel knows so well. “Uh, yes, okay, I was just about to tell Daniel-ssi that –.” The girl paused before she silently decided not to continue her sentence. “That’s okay, you could tell him,” Seongwoo said as he leaned back to the chair as he sipped his coffee.

“It’s an original song,” The girl added afterward. “Oh, that’s great, let me hear it then,” Daniel replied as he smiled to the girl, even though he was still surprised by Seongwoo’s arrival. “Uh, it’s written for you, Daniel-ssi,” The girl actually confessed before she quickly turned his head away from Seongwoo, who was raising his eyebrow, and started to play the guitar.

When the girl went out after Daniel told her that the announcement would be up three days later, Daniel immediately grinned widely at Seongwoo. “You are here, are you the help that Jonghyun hyung sent to me? Because it’s working and you even brought me coffee.” Daniel chuckled. “Yeah, Jonghyun told Minhyun to tell me that you are kind of dying in here so maybe I should save you a bit?” Seongwoo shrugged.

“Yeah, I need that, I need you here.” Daniel smiled softly. “You won’t believe what happened earlier,” Daniel added afterward. “Oh, trust me I will, since someone just literally confessed to you with a song in front of my face.” Seongwoo smirked. “I could never win that by the way, I am not that motivated to compose a song for you,” Seongwoo added as the smirk stayed. “What’s the point of a song if you are the only one I want?” Daniel replied cheekily.

“You are so corny, Daniel.” Seongwoo shook his head as the next applicant came in – which was a girl that Seongwoo actually recognized from humanities major. “Oh, Seongwoo-ssi, I don’t know that you would be here too with Daniel-ssi,” The girl said rather skeptically. “Yeah, he’s here to keep me company, is that okay?” Daniel said with a polite smile as one of his hand sneaked to Seongwoo’s thigh under the table. 

“Ah, that’s what the fuzz earlier was about,” The girl replied instead. “What fuzz?” Daniel asked as he checked the audition form. “Uh, before I entered, the girl before was ranting to a group of like five other people about how she didn’t do her audition well because there is some kind of distraction?” The girl explained before she started to play the guitar.

“Maybe I should leave? Apparently I am a distraction for the applicants,” Seongwoo whispered slowly on Daniel’s ear as he moved closer and he could feel Daniel was shivering slightly. “Ah, I am indeed a distraction even for you too.” Seongwoo smirked, obviously not paying attention to the song anymore. “Or more like, because I’m your boyfriend and they can’t exclaim their love for you anymore? Is this the Minhyun’s situation all over again?” Seongwoo chuckled silently.

“Shut up, Seongwoo,” Daniel said while he was trying so hard to pay attention to the audition. “Make me,” Seongwoo replied instead which made Daniel immediately turned his attention to Seongwoo with a playful smirk before kissing the older with a chaste kiss that was long enough that the girl has to faked a cough. “Uh, guys,” The girl spoke up and Daniel pulled away right after that.

“Yes, great, the announcement will be up in two days, thank you for auditioning,” Daniel said as he glanced to the girl as she bowed a little before exiting the room. “So, should I leave?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement as Daniel shook his head vigorously. “Don’t even try.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo left anyway due hearing the crew’s worries because some of the applicant’s protested about their audition being watched, even though Daniel didn’t really get the point of their complaints, but nonetheless, the older said that he will be waiting for Daniel at home. He really, really wanted the audition to end right then, the latest batch of applicants were just really there to have some fun, some even brought gifts to Daniel – he really wanted to slam his head on the table.

After another hour passed, Daniel was free to go after the crew apologized for the inconvenient as Daniel assured them that it was okay. He quickly drove back to his apartment to pick the older up for their ramen date only to find Seongwoo was with Minhyun at the parking lot, particularly with a cigarette in between his slender finger – he then threw away the stick after he spotted Daniel. 

“Hey,” Daniel greeted as he stole a peck from the older immediately – the taste of tobacco was still strong on his mouth. “Hey,” Seongwoo replied hastily. “Hey, Minhyun hyung,” Daniel greeted the other male too, who looked like he was ready to go home. “Hey, Niel, how’s the audition? Jonghyun barely get out from the campus awake yesterday,” Minhyun commented. “Extremely tiring.” Daniel sighed and he genuinely meant it.

He _really,_ just wanted to have some good food with Seongwoo before going home and just maybe watch some shows on his couch with the older and then sleep. “Anyway, are we still going to our ramen date?” Daniel said as he darted his gaze to Seongwoo right away. “Yeah, but Minhyun is coming too, is that okay?” Seongwoo said instead. “ _No_ , Seongwoo, I am not –,”. “Minhyun is coming,” Seongwoo glared at the latter which made him shut up immediately, even though he looked pissed.

It annoyed Daniel too to the certain extent just like right then, sometimes Seongwoo did that with Minhyun like they can do some sort of telepathy and Daniel knows that being jealous to Minhyun is always pointless because he could never win over the latter – he has known Seongwoo for decades for goddesses’ sake. “Yeah, sure, Minhyun hyung can come too.” Daniel shrugged it off and proceeded to go back inside the car.

The car ride was rather awkward all of the sudden, maybe because Daniel was exhausted as fuck, or maybe the fact that none of them really talk until they arrived at the small shop, even when they were ordering. “Uh, so, are there any potential good guitarists that caught your eye – _ears_?” For some reason, Minhyun had to change the last word, even though he tried to cover it with a chuckle, but Daniel could sense the nervousness.

“Some are great, but I don’t know whether Jonghyun hyung has told you this, but yeah, some of them are there for other purposes, so, it’s exhausting,” Daniel replied with a slight smile. “Yeah, Seongwoo told me _stuffs_ ,” Minhyun said as he eyed Seongwoo – Daniel failed to notice that Seongwoo was glaring at the latter. “Really?” Daniel replied as he turned his head to the older.

“I think we are ready to order,” Seongwoo snapped out of the blue when Daniel nudged his arms slightly. “What did Seongwoo hyung told you, Minhyun hyung?” Daniel raised his eyebrow to the male across the table, and Minhyun looked like he was really ready to run away when both Seongwoo and Daniel were looking at him – one looked like he was going to murder him if he did say something and the other one will also kill him if he did not. 

“Uh, he said that – _holy shit_ , that hurts,” Minhyun hissed to Seongwoo after the latter _accidentally_ kicked his shin. “You guys are doing it again,” Daniel suddenly cut in exasperatedly. 

“It’s almost like I’m the one who is third-wheeling you two,”.

 

\---

 

Kang Daniel has complained a lot about how it irritates him that Seongwoo is so enchanting, that once people began to recognize that one fact, they also started to chase his boyfriend around – Daniel have witnessed people openly making a move on Seongwoo, or just simply flirting with him – and it just really irked Daniel. But, the thing that Daniel would never admit that makes him mad the most is Hwang Minhyun.

Daniel does not hate Minhyun, in fact, he likes the older male because Minhyun is a great guy, and the only thing bad about him is probably the fact that Seongwoo trusts him more that Seongwoo trusts Daniel – Seongwoo told him that it was a nonsense and assured him that Minhyun is really just a friend, but sometimes Daniel just couldn’t help it but feel that way.

Just like that night when it was supposed to be their ramen date – Daniel knows that Seongwoo was probably stressing over something else instead of his stupid philosophy class, but instead, he had Minhyun around even though Daniel is literally just next door or just a call away. He didn’t talk much after saying that he felt like a third wheel that night, they just finished their food rather awkwardly before Daniel drove them back home.

They didn’t even share a room that night, even though Daniel’s original plan was to cuddle with older most probably until the sun rises the next morning – and the fact that Seongwoo was the one who told him first that he wanted some times alone, despite the fact that Daniel was the irritated one that night – it just proved that Seongwoo was hiding something.

“Daniel, I asked you again, have you sorted the people who passed the first audition? Goodness, I have repeated that like three times?” Jisung complained when Daniel got back to his sense after strumming his guitar in daze. “Yeah, I have done that,” Daniel replied hastily, his mind was still in haze after the ramen date incident. Daniel hadn’t talked to Seongwoo even two days after, means that it was the third day that they were both doing the silence treatment to each other.

“Don’t mind him, he is in the middle of a fight with Seongwoo hyung,” Jihoon stated afterward. “Really? Oh, that’s why he has been walking around looking like a dead corpse?” Jaehwan commented. “You know, he looked even more lifeless than the actual corpse we had to examine yesterday,” Jaehwan added nonchalantly. “Shut up, Jaehwan, I’m this close to throw a chair,” Daniel snapped before the sound of their studio’s door opening distracted their attention.

“Hey, guys,” Jonghyun greeted – and Daniel couldn’t help but sigh when he saw the other male figure trailing behind Jonghyun. “Minhyun hyung,” Jaehwan greeted cheerfully. “Hey.” Daniel waved hastily before he got back to strumming his guitar without really playing it. “Goddammit, you guys are still on it, are you not? I can’t believe,” Minhyun exclaimed all of the sudden.

“What, what? Why? Please do spill the tea,” Jaehwan snapped when Jonghyun suddenly burst into a slight chuckle. “You guys are so stupid, Daniel, you know it that I’m like literally just a friend, like if I want to _fuck_ Seongwoo, I would’ve done that since god-knows-when, but it’s just so gross to even think about it,” Minhyun suddenly ranted which startled Daniel with the sudden outburst.

“Oh my goodness, I just can’t hold it anymore, just tell him, Jonghyun, I’m so tired that Seongwoo keep looking like he is ready to die more than usual, and it’s so depressing that I have to hide all of his cigarettes stocks just in case,” Minhyun continued while crossing his arms in front of his chest, while Daniel looking genuinely confuse.

“Seongwoo is jealous, Daniel,” Jonghyun spoke up immediately – Jaehwan almost dropped his coke to the ground but he managed to hold it, meanwhile Daniel just stared at the older male in disbelief. “I mean, why do you think he is still keeping stocks of cigarette? I even make a theory with Jonghyun that he will smoke one for every person that flirt with you,” Minhyun added.

“What,” Daniel only managed to say that much as he was still trying to process the whole thing – Seongwoo is never once expressed any emotion of jealousy, not even with his voice tone – the Ong Seongwoo he knows is the one that keep the flat face and his nonchalant attitude every time someone hit on Daniel. “What?” Daniel repeated that again which made Minhyun rolled his eyes.

“Okay, listen Daniel, you know that Seongwoo is difficult, it’s even more difficult for him to admit it that he is jealous, like really irked by the fact that you are oh-so-popular that everyone is after your pants, okay?” Minhyun blurted out. “And he is so going to kill me if he knew that I just said this in front of you and everyone in here, but I hope it’s worth it,” He added afterward. “Hey, if you still didn’t believe it, remember when you asked for help at the second day of your audition? Jonghyun said.

“I was with Minhyun and him at that time, I was going to come by myself but Seongwoo literally volunteered even though he had a quiz for his next class.” Jonghyun shrugged which made Daniel gasped even more before he abruptly stood up from his chair. “I have to go,” Daniel announced afterward as he snatched his bag immediately. “Yes, yes, run for your love,” Jaehwan said before Daniel left the room.

“You guys are so making that up, right?” Jaehwan suddenly added, a bit hesitantly. “I wish I was making that up, Jaehwan, but Seongwoo is human too.” Minhyun shook his head as Jaehwan gasped. “ I mean, I would be mad jealous if my boyfriend is Kang Daniel too, that guy literally get loves everywhere he goes nowadays.”

 

\---

 

Daniel just stood there for a solid five minutes before he decided to stop being a chicken and knocked on his neighbor’s door, really hoping that the latter is home. Up until that second before Minhyun came, Daniel still thought how ridiculous it was that only him who feel jealous because Seongwoo never shows any trace of it. It was whole new information when Minhyun ranted that Daniel barely registered at the first minute.

He even questioned about whether Seongwoo really like him or not, since he was actually considering Jaehwan’s words about how he is just an ordinary _fish_ – and all of that thoughts literally being thrown over the window when Minhyun said those three words and made Daniel realized that maybe it was his fault for not noticing earlier that Seongwoo too, is uncomfortable, just like him.

Daniel almost melted on his spot when the older opened the door minutes later that felt like hours for Daniel, and the older looked exceptionally endearing that afternoon with his oversized sweatshirt and messy bed hair. Seongwoo was shocked at first but remained calm at the sight of Daniel – goodness, maybe two days not talking is indeed two days too long without a certain puppy-like neighbor.

“Hey,” Seongwoo spoke up first when Daniel was still in complete silence. “Do you want to come in or –,”. “You should’ve told me,” Daniel said instead which made Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in confusion. “I always told you whenever I feel like shit after seeing other people hit on you and you always assure me, I want to do that to you too,” Daniel muttered.

“Minhyun told you,” Seongwoo replied as he let out a deep sigh. “Yes, but listen, hyung, I should’ve known that fact without Minhyun hyung telling me that, I’m sorry for that,” Daniel said. “It’s not your fault, Niel,” Seongwoo responded.

“I am the one who never told you, because it was stupid? Honestly, I just feel like it’s stupid for me to be jealous over some girlies screaming your name and lusting over you on the stage, or when some people left their phone number for you, or when some people wrote you a song, or when –,”.

Seongwoo was cut by Daniel pressing his lips against him longingly as he cupped the older’ face with both of his hand. “When they sang You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift,” Seongwoo continued after Daniel pulled away, which made Daniel burst into a slight chuckle. “It’s not stupid, you are not stupid for feeling that way,” Daniel said as he engulfed the latter to a bear hug.

“I mean, you cover the whole jealousy thing for both of us already perfectly,” Seongwoo snickered as Daniel let out a small whine. “But, on more serious note, it’s okay to feel that way, I mean, if it’s anything, I’m glad that you are jealous, you really should tell me that, I don’t know, maybe it means that you care,” Daniel muttered as he buried his head on the Seongwoo’s hair.

“Jaehwan told me that maybe, just maybe, you aren’t jealous because I’m literally just a nerdy goldfish while others are like, pretty dolphin,” Daniel added with a sigh. “Hey,” Seongwoo said as he pulled away a little so he could see the younger’s eyes. “I like a nerdy goldfish, dolphins are just way too loud for me.” Seongwoo grinned as Daniel beamed by the comment.

“I’m sorry too for the other night, I should’ve just sent Minhyun home instead of bringing him to our ramen date, but I was just so annoyed earlier after they chase me out that I have to rant to Minhyun, about how someone literally sang you an original song, he was there for emotional support, I guess, so I won’t break down in front of you,” Seongwoo blurted.

“And I know, I shouldn’t even smoke because of something so dumb, and honestly Daniel, I don’t even know why I did that, like why do I tolerate you so much, about us, about why did I even bother to feel jealous, I wasn’t suppose to be like this, goodness, I really like you that much,” Seongwoo continued.

“Seongwoo hyung, I like you that much too,” Daniel replied with a small smile playing on his lips. “So, the next time you feel jealous, you are going to run to me instead of smoking or going to Minhyun hyung first, you have to promise me that, and we are going to work together about this whole green with envy thing, okay?” Daniel said as he planted a kiss on Seongwoo’s temple as the latter replied with a smile.

“I never stressed out because of philosophy class,” Seongwoo confessed all of the sudden as they both entered Seongwoo’s living room with Daniel’s arm circled around the latter’s waist. “I knew it,” Daniel snapped with a frown. “So everytime you used your class as an excuse, it just you being jealous?” Daniel continued when they both seated themselves on the couch.

“More less,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly while snuggling closer to Daniel. “Unbelievable,” Daniel snorted. “Tell me though hyung, do you think you are equal with me now in the term of clinginess? I mean, now that I know that you can feel jealous too, I mean, that emotion actually exists inside your soul,” Daniel sneered as Seongwoo glared at him.

“I can’t be your rival, Daniel, you are like up there, you are even jealous to Minhyun even though I have told you a thousand times already, if I wanted to be with him, then I wouldn’t be with you right now,” Seongwoo stated. “Well, I can’t really help it, hyung, you are really popular nowadays.” Daniel chuckled. “You are not dating a trending guitarist, you really can’t relate with me.” Seongwoo shrugged.

“Nah, but I can relate that I am dating one of the most beautiful faces at the whole campus.” Daniel grinned playfully. “Shut up, Daniel,” Seongwoo groaned in disdain when Daniel turned his body around so they were facing each other as the younger smirked.

“Make me,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, i am planning to write more additional stories like this in the future? you guys can give me your idea/prompt on the comments down below or hit me up on twitter @nyelness! (i wanted to write daniel making a youtube channel after this ...)


	3. heart out. extended play, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel thought that the best content is just him and seongwoo being together. (or daniel is too lazy to think of video's ideas, he just film the both of them doing the most basic things).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fluff, like literally no angst because this story need a fluff side lmao enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos/comments! <3

Kang Daniel just stared at the camera that Jisung handed to him with a skeptical look, trying to figure out the real intention of the older by trusting Daniel with it. “We need to make a _vlog_ ,” Jisung announced afterward which got a mixed reaction from the band – Jonghyun doesn’t seem interested even a bit, while Jihoon and Jaehwan shrieked in happiness as Jaehwan shouted _finally_ , while Daniel really still just blankly staring at the device.

“Why?” Jonghyun asked nonchalantly as he examined the camera. “For the content of our Youtube page of course, and for more cash, obviously,” Jisung exclaimed. “That’s right, people are hungry to be entertained, Jonghyun hyung, and what do they dig more than the personal life of their beloved punk-rock band members?” Jaehwan added. “Plus, it doesn’t have to be a _vlog_ , I mean, do whatever you want, do a challenge? Do a do-it-yourself craft? Do a _what’s on your backpack_? Be creative,” Jisung said. 

“Can I just cover a song?” Daniel asked out of the blue afterward. “I said be creative, Niel, you guys posted a song cover all the times, this one is more like a personal matter, like a reality show, so people got a glimpse of your daily life,” Jisung replied with a eat-shitting grin. “Oh, tell you what, whoever got the most views, I’ll treat the winner lunch for the whole week,” Jisung added and got a loud cheer from Jaehwan.

“I am so going to win this and will buy foods from that super expensive pasta restaurant for the whole week, shit, I am going to start right now, goodbye losers,” Jaehwan screeched as he snatched his bag from the chair before leaving their table at the cafeteria. “Jisung hyung, you are too nice as a manager,” Jonghyun commented as he shook his head. “Nah, we are going to make more money than that if the four of you are doing things right.” Jisung smirked.

“As expected, you shouldn’t have gone to the medical major, you should have roll into business major instead, Jisung hyung, by the way, I’ll give you the content next week, is that okay?” Jihoon grinned as he stood up from the table. “I’m doing the best of both majors, and it’s okay, I’ll wait for it.” Jisung gave the younger thumbs up before Jihoon bid everyone goodbye and left for his class.

“And you two, think of something,” Jisung demanded before eventually leave the table as well before Daniel turned his attention to Jonghyun, who was as clueless as him. “We’ll figure out something,” Jonghyun then assured as he tapped on the younger’s shoulder. “Yeah, we can always film a video, I guess? I don’t know, Jisung hyung wanted us to _vlog_ anyway, it shouldn’t be that hard, right?”.

Turned out it was _that_ hard, for Daniel at least. It was awkward to walk around and film everything – heck, it was even more weird to talk to the camera, explaining things here and there. Jonghyun said he would probably just film something at home, so he won’t be to embarrassed by himself, but Daniel thought it probably would be harder than to film his daily basis activities. Daniel struggled to even press the elevator button, as his supposed-to-be free hand was then holding the small tripod. He made it to his floor nonetheless and proceeded to enter his room, and turned out it was even harder to open the door with both of his hands full with books and a camera. 

After struggling alone for five minutes, as he dumped all of the thick books to the ground, he managed to open the knob and revealed his room to the camera. “So, this is my room, it is a messy room as you can see,” Daniel said as he tried to film steadily because even though Daniel is not in a film major, he knows that much that a shaky footage is the worse footage. “Those are all my music equipment, yeah, all the music came from that corner,” Daniel added as he pointed out at the certain part of the room that he like to addressed as the song’s birthplace.

“I don’t know if you guys know that I’m actually majoring in medical, but yeah, I’m a soon-to-be a doctor.” Daniel chuckled by himself as he filmed his stack of medical books. “Uh, I don’t know what to say? This is my first time doing this, and I’m sorry if it’s really awkward?” Daniel smiled at the camera as he tried to focus the camera on his face – he was still trying to fix the angle when he suddenly heard a doorbell.

“Oh, oh, guys, someone is here.” Daniel jumped excitedly from the couch and he skipped to the front door before opening it. “Oh, hi there!” Daniel exclaimed in excitement when he turned the camera to Seongwoo, who was leaning on the doorframe. “Uh, hi?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow confusedly to the camera, trying to figure out what was the younger up to right then. “This is Ong Seongwoo, you guys know him, he is my neighbor and my boyfriend for seven months already,”.

Daniel was still smiling as he shot Seongwoo head to toe. “What’s that?” Seongwoo asked hastily afterward. “A camera,” Daniel answered nonchalantly and got a scoff from the latter. “More like, _why_?” Seongwoo added. “Uh, long story short, Jisung hyung wanted us to make a _vlog_ , or some entertaining videos, for the sake of our dying Youtube channel,” Daniel replied. “Your Youtube channel is not dying,” Seongwoo sneered.

“It’s not, but nonetheless, we need more exciting content according to Jisung hyung,” Daniel remarked. “Are you going to do this all day?” Seongwoo questioned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest in amusement. “Yeah, most probably, and maybe for a week or so.” Daniel shrugged. “We are going to make this great, hyung, don’t worry, we are fun,” Daniel added.

“ _We_?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow again sardonically. “We, yes, _we_ , because we are one, and we spend a lot of times together.” Daniel grinned mischievously. “I’m not fun, Daniel,” Seongwoo stated nonchalantly. “Nonsense, hyung, you are full of surprising antics, and that’s one of the reasons why I am really into you,” Daniel said out of nowhere which made Seongwoo turned away his head immediately – not wanting Daniel to see him being flustered. “See? He’s so adorable, guys,” Daniel squealed as he proceed to ruffle the older’ hair but was stopped by Seongwoo as he pushed Daniel aside. 

“Shut up, Daniel,” Seongwoo said as he entered the living room and placed himself on the couch. “Hyung, by the way though, remember the firework festival I told you about last week? We are confirmed to play there, so congratulations, I got you another schedule for the weekend,” Daniel announced happily. “Yay,” Seongwoo replied flatly with an even more stoic face.

“He’s excited, guys, that’s him being excited,” Daniel said to the camera, low-key shading the older male, who was staring at him with an unimpressed look. “So, tell the viewers about your day,” Daniel requested out of the blue as he plopped down next to Seongwoo on the couch. “You sounded like a professional video blogger already,” The older replied with his infamous mocking tone, the one that Daniel has gotten used to since the first day they met.

“Just tell _us_ already,” Daniel said as he ignored the fact that Seongwoo was sneering at him. “Uh, okay, so I woke up this morning, and then we both tried to make some cereal as our breakfast before Daniel realized that –,”. “Not that one, I mean, skip that one,” Daniel snapped immediately when he realized what Seongwoo was about to tell. “What? You told me to tell about my day.” Seongwoo smirked.

“Well, okay, so I drank expired milk this morning before throwing up because of it and it was gross as hell, and that’s because I don’t do grocery a lot, and you know that.” Daniel frowned behind the camera that was still shooting Seongwoo’s amused face. “You know, which is why he is here, you guys, we are going to buy me groceries,” Daniel added afterward. “Yeah, can’t let you rot along with your food and fridge, can we?” Seongwoo commented stoically.

“We can’t, because Seongwoo is going to be so lonely if I died because of another spoilt milk,” Daniel remarked. “Do you mean _in peace_? Like I don’t have to share a hallway with you anymore,” Seongwoo replied instead and Daniel let out a small whimper. “You are so mean, Seongwoo, I swear, like the best day of your life is discovering me as your neighbor,” Daniel stated with a pout.

“Yeah, okay, whatever makes you able to sleep at night, _hm_? Now, let’s go?” Seongwoo said as Daniel let out another unsatisfied whimper but he got up nonetheless and offered his hand to Seongwoo, which the older male took gladly. “You are driving, since I need to film us,” Daniel said when they got out from his room. “I am always driving these past few weeks anyway, so, you don’t have to say it.” Seongwoo shrugged as Daniel interlaced the finger together.

“Only because you are a better driver.” Daniel grinned. “Well, that’s true, you drive like a mad man sometimes,” Seongwoo reckoned. “It’s so awkward with the camera around, Niel,” Seongwoo commented when they got into the older’ car, as Daniel tried to set up the perfect place for the tripod to stand. “Trust me, you will get used to it after two hours, I basically run around campus earlier holding this, it was embarrassing.” Daniel laughed.

“Oh my goodness, I just thought about something for the content, how about like Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel midnight drive, that sounds like a blockbuster already,” Daniel said with his widest grin. “Then you drive, I am going to sleep on the passenger seat,” Seongwoo replied instead as the car started to move. “Ah, not a good idea then,” Daniel said as Seongwoo responded with a _nope_. “I mean, I honestly don’t know what to film? We can’t shot us doing things all day for the whole week, right?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“I’m seriously giving kudos to all the _youtubers_ out there and their creative contents.” Daniel sighed afterward. “You are pretty smart too, just not with the whole video thing maybe, but hey, your self-composed songs are really great,” Seongwoo said nonchalantly when Daniel burst into a small chuckle. “Hyung, if this footage really went online, your image will change like a hundred and eighty degree.” Daniel grinned as he poked Seongwoo’s arm.

“That’s not possible, because I’m only nice to you.” Seongwoo shrugged. “Yeah, let’s keep it that way then, you are only allowed to say really nice things like that to me,” Daniel stated as he ran his hand through Seongwoo’s hair gently as the older smirked cheekily in return. They arrived at the supermarket ten minutes later, as Daniel immediately got a shopping cart.

“Should we get the necessities first or the food?” Daniel eyed the older, who was scanning through the whole place – and after complementing for while, they decided to go to the bath necessities first as Daniel again, trying to set up the camera with the tripod on the edge of the shopping cart. “Ha, maybe I can do a living by doing this,” Daniel praised himself as he admired how he set the camera up as Seongwoo only shook his head. 

“Everyone can do that much, Daniel,” Seongwoo snickered nonchalantly and Daniel chose to ignore the older’ comment again ad he picked up a bottle of shampoo. “I wanted to try this brand, Jaehwan said it’s good,” Daniel said instead as he handed Seongwoo the bottle, and the first thing Seongwoo did was to smell it. “The smell kind of weird, I like your current hair smell though,” Seongwoo said as he pulled the younger closer when Daniel was still inspecting the brand to sniffed his hair.

“Yeah, I like the one you are using now better,” Seongwoo commented. “Well, alright then, I mean, I don’t really want to change my shampoo either though, I like the peachy smell.” Daniel grinned to the latter as he put back the bottle and proceeded to take his current one. “Hyung should buy too, I think yours is about to run out too, the one on my place,” Daniel said as he handed Seongwoo his shampoo brand’s bottle. “I can always use yours though,” Seongwoo said but putting the bottle inside the cart nonetheless.

“The smell is only good on me? I like your vanilla scent better,” Daniel responded nonchalantly as he continued to push the cart around, while Seongwoo only nodded in response. After almost half of an hour picking up soaps and detergents, they finally made it to the food section, which Daniel anticipated the most. “I heard that they are having a special price for milk,” Seongwoo said with a small playful smile when they went pass the snacks shelf.

“I thought we agreed on not mentioning milk until at least next weekend, at least until the image of that disgusting liquid I drank this morning is gone,” Daniel huffed. “Milk is great for your bone,” Seongwoo commented teasingly. “I just _can’t_ with you now, hyung.” Daniel frowned as he leaned to the shopping cart and stared at the camera. “Seongwoo is really mean sometimes even to me,” He stated afterward.

“I thought you have realized that and agreed to that when you asked me out,” Seongwoo responded nonchalantly as he stopped to pick some cookies from the shelf. “Oh, I wanted to try the strawberry one,” Daniel snapped immediately when Seongwoo reached out to a certain brand of biscuits. “This one? Okay.” Seongwoo took out the pink box when Daniel nodded excitedly as the older handed it to him.

“I want jellies too,” Daniel added when they passed another shelf of snacks. “Daniel, your dentist said that –,”. “I know, just one pack, please, Seongwoo hyung.” Daniel pouted with his puppy doe eyes that he knows Seongwoo wouldn’t be able to resist and gave in eventually. “I won’t accompany you to the dentist anymore if you get any more cavities, do you hear me?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow and Daniel just nodded slowly in response.

They didn’t finish arguing over what snacks to buy and what not to buy until another hour later – Daniel insisted that they need more frozen dumpling meanwhile Seongwoo argued that it is better to just order a take out dumpling since they don’t have to cook it, but nonetheless they went with five packages of frozen food. Daniel was then helping Seongwoo to put their groceries inside the car before entering the vehicle and again, have to set up the tripod.

“I can actually finish this chocolate bar before you finish setting up the damn camera,” Seongwoo commented as he took another bite of the white chocolate, while Daniel was still struggling with the tripod. “Shut up, hyung, I swear it was easier than this earlier, fuck, I need to get used to this already,” Daniel ranted. “Is it still rolling though?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow as he munched the sweets. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Daniel replied as he finally succeed at making the tripod not falling, before he shifted his attention to the chocolate bar the older was eating. “Can I have those?” Daniel asked as the older nodded in response and handed him the bar, but instead, Daniel leaned closer and actually kissed Seongwoo instead. “I thought you want the chocolate,” Seongwoo said nonchalantly when the younger male pulled away as he licked his lips and smiled cheekily at the older.

“Yeah, but it tasted better this way,”.

 

\---

 

The screen went bright directly when Daniel turned the camera on – he was in his living room, on his couch precisely, and there was a sleeping male on his lap. It took Daniel all the efforts to set the camera without waking Seongwoo up, but nonetheless he thought he did a pretty decent job. “Hey guys, so I didn’t film anything yesterday because I forgot that I supposed to do _this_ , but we went on a date and just lazing around Seongwoo’s room for the rest of day,” Daniel muttered in a very low voice, it almost sounded like a whisper.

“And oh, I will be talking with a very small voice, I hope you can bare with me, because Seongwoo is sleeping now and I don’t want to wake him up,” Daniel said as he stroked Seongwoo’s hair gently and continuously. “So today, something happened?” Daniel tilted his head a little when Seongwoo snuggled closer to Daniel’s body. “So, we found this cat in our lobby, we don’t really why it was there, but it has a collar,” Daniel started his story.

“So, we contacted the owner because we just can’t let that cat wondering around looking lost, we just assumed it got lost since we never seen anyone with that kind of cat around our complex before,” Daniel continued to talk by himself, hand still gently caressed Seongwoo’s hair, lulling the older to even deeper sleep. “And I love cats, like really love cats, so I just have to save that lost cat,” Daniel emphasized.

“So, long story short, turned out the owner really did want to kick out the cat, like what the fuck? That’s so mean? Why would you want to abandon your pets like that and let it wonder around, thinking that it got lost and just wanted to go home? I was so mad,” Daniel ranted as he threw on of his hands to the air. “Originally, I wanted to adopt it, but our apartment unit doesn’t allow any pets inside.” Daniel frowned.

“And because we can’t let it walking around aimlessly like that, so we decided to send him to a shelter house? It was so hard to find, Seongwoo hyung had to drive to Incheon just to find a shelter that wanted to accept the cat,” Daniel concluded with a sigh as he took a peek of the older male again, smiling fondly at the figure afterward. “Point is, love your pets, and don’t abandon it, if you were not sure about taking that kind of commitment, then don’t because it will be hard for the animals and for you too, don’t be selfish, because animals are a living creature too that you can’t just disown whenever you want,” Daniel stated.

“I mean, cats also have feelings, you know,” Daniel continued with a slight frown. “So, yeah, that’s today’s story, uh, I will turn the camera off now, because I wanted to sleep too, it’s was tiring to go back and forth to Incheon after class,” Daniel said before he shifted slowly to grab the device. “That’s an impressive speech.” A mumbled voice stopped Daniel from moving.

“Hey hyung, did I wake you up?” Daniel said as he stared down at the older male who was scratching his eyes. “Yeah, you are so loud when you talked about cats.” Seongwoo smiled slightly as he sat up. “Sorry, I was still so annoyed, that lady is despicable,” Daniel replied as he pulled Seongwoo’s head gently and rested it on his shoulder. “Yeah, turned out there are meaner people that I am,” Seongwoo said stoically.

“Yeah, that’s relieving to know.” Daniel chuckled, arms around the older’ shoulder as he played with Seongwoo’s hair and thighs tangling with each other. “Should we move to the bed?” Daniel requested even though he was too sluggish to actually move, and he predicted that Seongwoo was already comfortable with their position too. “I kind of don’t want to move,” Seongwoo replied hastily and Daniel smiled at the response.

“Yeah, let’s stay here then, ah, let me turn off the camera,” Daniel said as he moved forward a bit to grab the device. “Uh, so, yeah, well that’s a wrap for today? See you guys tomorrow if I didn’t forget that I am a video blogger now,” Daniel blabbered as Seongwoo let out a sneering chuckle from the side before the younger waved his hand to the camera – Seongwoo followed the latter’s gesture dully that made Daniel grinned. 

“Well, okay, bye for now,”.

 

\---

 

Daniel woke up earlier than usual, he didn’t know why, and Seongwoo was still sleeping soundly next to him made him realize that it was indeed too early. He then decided to get out from the bed before putting a random t-shirt he could find before he went to the bathroom. Daniel was complementing to make breakfast, but his mind was still in daze that he decided to call a twenty-four hours fast food restaurant instead.

In the midst of waiting for the food, he suddenly remembered about the camera as he grabbed it from the living room and proceeded to come back to the bedroom, still finding Seongwoo sleeping soundly. “Quick update, I remember that I’m a video blogger, so here I am, the next morning.” Daniel grinned to the camera. “This segment is called, _let’s wake Seongwoo up because I am bored and lonely_ ,” Daniel announced excitedly to the camera as he stepped closer to the bed, while mumbling, “Gosh, he is going to kill me for real.”, in a low mutter.

“Seongwoo hyung wakes up first than I am most of the times though,” Daniel said as he placed himself beside Seongwoo. “Hyung,” Daniel tried to whisper on Seongwoo’s ear with a slight giggle when Seongwoo immediately pushed him away. “Get lost, Daniel, it’s still six in the morning,” Seongwoo groaned as he shifted his position. “How do you know about the clock?” Daniel raised his eyebrow as leaned his chin on Seongwoo’s arm.

“Because you made a lot of noises when you woke up, and I just have to check the time,” Seongwoo grumbled as he hogged the blanket to cover his whole figure – and still shoving Daniel away. “Ah, hyung, I was just about to wake you up with the cutest way possible, you know, like showering you with kisses, but you are currently ruining my plan and I don’t know how to edit this.” Daniel frowned.

“I can hear you talking about your plan from the bedroom,” Seongwoo replied instead. “And yes, I am so going to kill you for real,” The older added nonchalantly. “You like me too much for that.” Daniel smiled cheekily with the shit-eating grin – he was about to annoy Seongwoo even more when he heard the doorbell. “Oh, breakfast comes so fast,” Daniel said as he jumped out from the bed, ignoring the older’ grunt, “What kind of people ordered breakfast this early?”.

“The kind of people you like the most,” Daniel replied animatedly as he went to the front door to get the food and pay. He asked the deliveryman to say some words to the camera, and regretted it a second later because it was too awkward to be real. Daniel then come back to the bedroom while bringing the plastic bag and found Seongwoo already sat up, and shirtless.

“Oh no, _no_ , I cannot film that,” Daniel said as he turned away the camera to the floor. “Why? You filmed me earlier,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly as he yawned. “No, that body is only for me to see, please put on some clothes,” Daniel exclaimed as he went to stack of clean clothes at the corner of the room and gave Seongwoo one of his oversized t-shirt. “I can’t believe you woke up early for a content,” Seongwoo sneered.

“I didn’t, I just woke up by myself, I was so confuse myself either, and that’s why I decided to film.” Daniel shrugged, camera still facing the floor. “Impressive,” Seongwoo replied sardonically. “I’m done dressing up, why are you still filming the floor? It’s not going to be a good footage.” Seongwoo smirked sarcastically to the younger. “Well, I kind of decided that your messy morning, in daze state is only for me to see too, so,” Daniel said nonchalantly and Seongwoo grinned as the response.

“Okay then, let’s have breakfast,” Seongwoo said, still in amusement. “I thought no one have breakfast this early?” Daniel replied cheekily when the older stretched out his arms to Daniel – and it was an absolutely endearing sight to see since Daniel can’t help but smiled at his boyfriend’s antics as he took the older’ arm and pulled him into a morning kiss – and even though their lips are barely touching because Daniel missed, Seongwoo was still smiling nonetheless.

“I ordered the usual for you,” Daniel said as they both sat at the table with Seongwoo checking his phone. “Shit,” Seongwoo cursed out of the blue. “Shit, shit, fuck me,” Seongwoo said as he hurriedly went to his backpack location and pulled out his laptop immediately. “Is that an invitation?” Daniel smirked casually as Seongwoo threw him a death glare while turning on his laptop.

“No, leave me alone,” Seongwoo groaned. “Why? What happened?” Daniel asked in worried tone. “I forgot to send Minhyun the presentation we are going to use for today, he has been texting me since last night but I didn’t see it,” Seongwoo replied hastily. “Oh, bad news,” Daniel said. “Yeah, definitely.” Seongwoo nodded as he vigorously typing on his laptop.

“Minhyun hyung will understand that we are busy searching for a cat’s home yesterday though, don’t worry, Minhyun hyung is a nice person,” Daniel assured. “Daniel, we have been together for seven months and that’s long enough to realize that Minhyun is only nice to you and everyone else except _me_ , his first friend in this entire fucked up world,” Seongwoo replied scornfully. “Well, that’s kind of true,” Daniel responded nonchalantly.

“Shit, he’s not replying,” Seongwoo said as he abruptly got up and went to the bathroom, leaving the younger alone at the table – Daniel chuckled at Seongwoo’s panic state because he looked really adorable, running to the toilet in Daniel’s oversized t-shirt, which looked twice the oversized on Seongwoo’s lean and skinny figure – he then decided to face the camera again after being so long recording random things.

“So, there’s a slight chaos, and now Seongwoo is preparing to probably going to Minhyun hyung’s place because of his clumsiness,” Daniel said and grinned again when he could hear a vague _I can hear that_ from the bathroom. “I didn’t get to wake Seongwoo up the way I wanted, and this morning footage is mainly my floor, and you guys won’t probably see any of this morning footage anyway.” Daniel shrugged it off.

“I mean, we don’t always wake up like this you know, sometimes we have a really cute moments, trust me, we are a cute couple,” Daniel started to spurting out random words because he doesn’t know what to say anymore – and honestly he was still in daze. It was only around ten minutes later that Seongwoo came out from the bathroom, nice and clean, and Daniel smiled at the sight almost too immediately. “Ah, I’m sad, I even brought you breakfast but you won’t be eating it with me.” Daniel faked a sulk.

“I’ll make it up to you later, _hm_? Keep talking to the camera to keep you company,” Seongwoo said as he kissed the top of the younger’ head and pointed to the camera. “Okay, have a safe trip though, tell Minhyun hyung I said hi and please don’t kill you just yet.” Daniel smirked playfully when he noticed that Seongwoo was still wearing his t-shirt under his denim jacket. “Will definitely say that to him,” Seongwoo said as he grabbed his breakfast. “Hyung,” Daniel called out of the sudden when Seongwoo was about to reach the door.

“Why does my clothes looks better on you every time?”

 

\---

 

“Guys, we are on our way to the sound check now,” Daniel said first thing first when he turned on the camera that immediately shot him and Seongwoo, both wearing sunglasses because the sunlight was too strong. “I can’t believe he really _vlog_ , he is really not creative at all,” Jaehwan complained from the background. “Yeah? What are you doing then, Jaehwan?” Daniel glared at the latter, even though he aware that Jaehwan can’t really see it.

“Isn’t it a surprise? I can’t spill my own tea?” Jaehwan replied instead. “What’s Jihoon doing? I heard you drag Guanlin and Woojin to your video,” Jisung snapped. “Quoting Jaehwan hyung, I can’t spill my own tea.” Jihoon grinned nonchalantly. “But it’s okay, right? I mean, Niel hyung obviously will feature Seongwoo hyung on his video,” Jihoon added.

“I’m betting my ass that Seongwoo is there in every footage,” Jaehwan huffed. “It will be disgustingly cute and that’s why I will win this round,” Daniel replied as he pulled Seongwoo closer into his arms. “I’m most curious about what Jonghyun hyung’s video to be honest,” Jihoon snapped instead. “Like you both are so readable, Jaehwan hyung is probably doing something crazy and stupid, and Niel hyung, well, but Jonghyun hyung is just the real ace right here,” Jihoon continued.

“I am clearly offended by that? Crazy and stupid is the best concept,” Jaehwan snorted. “Yeah, but we need something surprising more,” Jihoon commented nonetheless. “Guys, please don’t anticipate so much, I literally did the most basic thing ever.” Jonghyun shrugged instead. “Please, Jonghyun, I honestly thought that yours would be the one with the most actual essence,” Jisung said instead.

They keep arguing until their name was called on the stage to the sound check as Daniel handed Seongwoo the camera. “Come again?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow after receiving the camera. “I said you could film whatever you want.” Daniel grinned. “I’m not a pro like you though.” Seongwoo smirked sardonically. “Stop teasing me, I am about to go on stage, I need to feel _cool_ ,” Daniel protested. “Good luck, _puppy_ ,” Seongwoo said as he turned on the camera and patted Daniel’s head as the younger smiled and left for the stage.

It was not until fifteen minutes later that Daniel came off from the stage, bathed in sweat with his infamous wide grin – Seongwoo likes that, and wants to keep that forever, he want to preserve Daniel being passionately happy. “It just straight up ten minutes of Daniel’s close up, what the actual fuck?” Jaehwan said when he took a peak of the footage Seongwoo recorded earlier. “What’s wrong with that?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow skeptically.

“I thought you would be filming quality things, like the whole band? Or the sky probably? Goddamn, the sunset is exceptionally beautiful today by the way and you missed that,” Jaehwan scoffed, both unaware that Daniel has turned back on the recording mode – he thought it will interesting to film Jaehwan and Seongwoo’s ridiculous argument. “Then you do the _vlog,_ ” Seongwoo deadpanned.

“Well, if I did that, I would outdone Daniel, because I would only film aesthetic,” Jaehwan replied impudently. “Well, maybe Daniel is my aesthetic,” Seongwoo said nonchalantly and made Jaehwan gasped in response before he burst into a laughter, while Daniel stared at Seongwoo in disbelief. “That is the most heartfelt compliment that I have ever received in my entire life,” Daniel commented afterward as he pulled Seongwoo into a big bear hug.

“You are right, Daniel’s video is going to be sickeningly corny like that, I would have to probably admit my defeat now,”.

 

\---

 

It was the next week when Jisung gathered the whole band in the cafeteria, obviously to talk about the videos. “So, you guys know who will get the whole week free lunch,” Jisung said as he put his arm on the table. “So, congratulations, Jonghyun, you have won this round after gaining almost four thousands view in two days.” Jisung clapped his hand and followed by the rest of the members.

“And for your information, our Youtube channel has gained approximately another thousand of subscribers since we had done this, so I conclude that we will keep doing this, so keep being creative,” Jisung announced as the members clapped their hands altogether again. “I still can’t believe that Jonghyun hyung’s College 101 broke that record.” Jihoon chuckled.

“I’m even more in disbelief on how many things I don’t know about college after I watched his video.” Jaehwan shook his head. “You guys four done a great job, I’m a proud manager, anyway, I love seeing Jaehwan doing the blindfolded food testing challenge too, even though I’m not sure why Sewoon agreed to do it with you?” Jisung raised his eyebrow.

“That’s what called Jaehwan’s magic.” Jaehwan grinned smugly. “You know I’m even more confuse that Woojin and Gualin agreed to bake with Jihoon for the sake of Youtube,” Jaehwan added. “Daehwi said that we should do make up challenge next, I am not even considering it,” Jihoon snapped nonchalantly. “That sounds great, actually, we should do a collaboration and search for a victim,” Jaehwan suggested all of the sudden. “Call,” Jihoon said as he high-fived the latter.

“I honestly thought Daniel’s video would win though? Don’t you guys watch that grocery shopping footage? That’s quality content.” Jonghyun grinned. “I’m still mad that Jisung hyung included that waking up footage, I’ve told you, do not add that, goodness, I regret giving you permission to edit my edited video,” Daniel huffed.

“Well, it’s cute, really adorable, A plus for that, Niel, also you guys just cuddling on the couch is another A plus.” Jisung gave thumbs up. “Well, even though I have to admit it, I’ve told you all at the day of the festival, it will be sickening as hell but damn.” Jaehwan grinned. “I wanted a boyfriend after I watched hyung’s video honestly, I never thought that you two would be that _that_ cute,” Jihoon commented.

“You know what? People are now freaking out because of you two, you know?” Jisung snapped. “Last time I heard someone said that the most romantic thing one could say is _maybe Daniel is my aesthetic_ , another A plus,” Jisung continued with a shit-eating grin. “Seongwoo hyung still blushed whenever I repeated that part though?” Daniel grinned back. “Seven months, Niel, that’s something,” Jonghyun said as he patted the younger’s back.

“Who would have thought that you and Seongwoo will be the number one pairing in the whole campus?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i just want to tell you that i'm officially writing this au's first break up (thankyou nielnielniel for the idea!)
> 
> hit me up on twitter though @nyelness, see you on the next chapter!


	4. heart out. extended play, part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel thought they would stuck saying 'i like you' forever (or daniel just wanted to kiss seongwoo under the rain and made the older male sick instead).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT yet the angst, first break up chapter :)) for the mean time, please enjoy this more ongniel fluff! 
> 
> special thanks to ongchu for the prompt's inspiration<3

Kang Daniel loves it being on the stage, especially when the crowd screaming along to one of his self-composed song, and cheered after they finished a song, the euphoria, the sweats, the exhilaration in between – he loves everything about it, and his most favorite part of being on the stage, is to be able to spot Ong Seongwoo in the middle of the crowd – or mostly on the side since the older doesn’t like being squeezed between Daniel’s fans.

But nonetheless, it made him the happiest if the latter smiles back at him after he flashed his widest grin from the stage to his boyfriend – goodness, Daniel likes Seongwoo very much. He knows Seongwoo doesn’t like going out and attends late night gigs with hundreds of people gathered, but the fact that Seongwoo is always there to accompany him, and to kiss the hell out of him after the stage as the replacement for the saying _you did great, as always_. 

“Who wants some more of Daniel?” Jaehwan suddenly shouted and Daniel was too busy staring at Seongwoo who was talking with Minhyun at the very back of the crowd. Daniel was subtly asking for help from Jihoon, who was grinning at him as the crowd screamed _‘me’_ loudly. “Our Niel-ie is really good at singing, you know,” Jaehwan added again and that’s when it hit Daniel what Jaehwan was suggesting – he made a mental note to throw his sweat-drenched t-shirt to the latter’s face later on.

“No, no, I’m below average, I don’t want you guys to be wounded by my ugly singing voice.” Daniel shook his head firmly, while offering an apologetic smile, but he should’ve have known better that Jaehwan is the descendant of the evil indeed when the latter pulled his arm forcefully in front of the standing microphone. “Ah, okay, okay, since you guys seems like you are okay with it.” Daniel gave in when the crowd keeps screaming his name.

“Uh, this is a the song by The 1975, it’s called _Settle Down_ ,” Daniel announced after thinking for a minute about what songs he should sang, and the crowd cheered again with the sound of approval – so he began strumming his guitar and hit the first note with Jonghyun backing him up with the drum almost immediately and Jihoon joined a couple of bars later.

“ _You’re cold and I burn, I guess I’ll never learn, cause I stay another hour or two_ ,” Daniel sang that particular line before the second chorus while searching for one particular person’s eyes, and when their gaze met, Seongwoo’s lips rose up into a slight smirk when Daniel pointed his chin at Seongwoo with his infamous boyish grin – the smile got even wider when he caught Seongwoo was singing along with him afterward.

“ _We get back to my house, your hands, my mouth, now I just stop myself around you_.” Daniel finally reached the end of the song as the crowd clapped their hands together while shouting _encore_ before Jaehwan took over again. “And that’s for now, this is _No Name_ and thank you guys for tonight!” Jaehwan screamed on last time before they got off from the stage. “What was that for?” Daniel snapped almost immediately when they got to the backstage as he proceeded to throw his t-shirt to Jaehwan to suffer, but got stopped by Jisung. “Oh, no, _no_ , it’s my idea, don’t harass Jaehwan,” Jisung stated.

“Holy hell, are you just about to throw that satanic t-shirt to me? I am going to sue you, Daniel,” Jaehwan scoffed as he took a big gulp of his mineral water. “What was that for, hyung?” Daniel ranted at Jisung, as the older only shrugged nonchalantly. “Publicity, of course, now congratulations, we just got more fans,” Jisung exclaimed happily while Daniel still staring at him in disbelief.

“Oh, you are such a shit, Daniel, don’t tell me you didn’t like it to be able to sing The 1975 while eye-fucking with Seongwoo from the stage, goddammit, I will definitely puke if I were on the crowd.” Jaehwan added as he let out a sardonic laugh. “That’s the magic, Jaehwan, you guys just have to wait to see the result,” Jisung replied in delight.

“How is any of that a good thing?” Daniel groaned, still in disbelief. “Trust me, I know more about this showbiz industry than you are, now _shoo_ , go back to your lover boy,” Jisung said as he waved his hand to the exit direction, while Daniel was still frowning as he put on a clean t-shirt before going out with the rest of the members – he was still pissed at the whole sudden-performance because of the lack of preparation and a lack of notification from Jisung.

But just like he expected, the annoyance was all gone when he spotted Seongwoo with Minhyun in front of the cotton candy stand – Daniel was pretty sure that he would melt on spot when he saw Seongwoo holding the huge pink cotton candy with his usual stoic face. “You know we could share, right? I mean, there is no way that I could finish this huge ass candy alone, I swear if I ever get cavities Hwang Minhyun –,”. “You won’t, Ong Seongwoo, I’m betting my ass that Daniel is going to help you eat,”.

Daniel just has to hug Seongwoo from the back before he could retort to Minhyun, which made the older a little taken aback, but loosen up immediately when he sensed the familiar scent and arms. “Minhyun hyung is right, I am going to help you eat so we could get cavities together.” Daniel grinned cheekily and nuzzled his head on Seongwoo’s nape as the older glared at him as the response, but instead, Daniel stole a quick kiss from the latter. 

“You guys are still ultimately disgustingly all over each other, I thought it would at least stop after the first three months,” Jaehwan sneered when he caught up a second later. “Uh, guys, in case you didn’t see it, you should look at the way this guy staring at Seongwoo, the girlies in front of us screamed so loud about how Daniel was looking at them that I almost went deaf.” Minhyun shook his head. “Well, but they also exclaimed that they would surely follow you guys? And immediately searched for your Instagram accounts,” Seongwoo added nonchalantly as Daniel rested his chin on the latter’s shoulder.

“Ah, so that’s the magic Jisung hyung was talking about.” Jihoon chuckled afterward. “Oh my goodness, well, okay, we are going to have special stage every time after this then, it is confirmed, I don’t make the rules.” Jaehwan grinned widely as he clapped his hand and Jihoon nodded in agreement. “Jisung hyung is truly a genius,” Jihoon remarked afterward as he suddenly tugged on Jaehwan’s arm.

“Hyung, I’m hungry, let’s find some food?” Jihoon beamed when Jaehwan and Jonghyun nodded as Minhyun also tagged along when they left to the other food stand. “You are great for a sudden performance, Settle Down is a nice choice,” Seongwoo said out of the blue as he turned his body around to face Daniel. “Well, every song on their album is nice, in my biased opinion though,” Seongwoo added nonchalantly as Daniel chuckled in response.

“Well, I kind of sang for you though, of course it was good,” Daniel said as he took a bite from the cotton candy Seongwoo was holding. “Ah, it tastes good, do you want some?” Daniel said in a muffled voice as he was trying to fit the candy to his mouth. “Don’t do it,” Seongwoo snapped but it was too late as Daniel pressed the rest of the candy to Seongwoo’s lips, making it melt right into his mouth.

Daniel reached the older male’s lips just a couple of second later, giving it a full peck before pulling away with a smile. “Hyung is sweeter than the cotton candy though?” Daniel remarked with a cheeky smile afterwards, making Seongwoo flustered by the sudden attack as he turned away his head immediately, only for Daniel to cooed more at him. “We have been dating for more than a year and you still blushed like this, hyung, ah, you are indeed so cute,” Daniel said he ruffled the older’ hair.

“You are so annoying,” Seongwoo replied instead as he scanned their surrounding, before turning his attention back to Daniel. “You know, I really miss your pink hair, you looked exactly like this cotton candy.” Seongwoo smirked playfully, slightly touching Daniel’s ash brown hair. “No, you have to admit that I look good in every hair color,” Daniel said as he intertwined their fingers together. “Conceited,” Seongwoo scoffed.

Daniel chuckled at the response as they moved closer to the crowd – it was a chilly and crowded night, so Daniel made sure that they both stay close together by pulling the older male closer to his chest, which Seongwoo gladly leaned to Daniel’s arm – and at that moment Daniel swore he wanted it to freeze forever – him and Seongwoo at the late night gigs, body pressed to each other and Seongwoo looked ethereally and genuinely happy. 

“Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel called out all of the sudden when Seongwoo was busy staring at the performer on the stage. “Hm?” Seongwoo replied softly as he turned his head to the younger male with a slight smile playing on his lips – the three-words sentence was about to slip out from his mouth before he managed to hold it back but it was _that_ close to come out from Daniel’s mouth.

 “I’m glad that I have you, hyung,”.

 

\---

 

Daniel stared blankly at the paper in front of him as he tried to write a couple more lines before groaning again as he crumbled the paper and threw it to the floor. “Dude, that’s a really waste of paper, and I am pretty sure you have wasted like a dozen of it, can’t you be more eco-friendly? Use your laptop to write the lyrics or something? I swear we have enough supporting technology?” Jaehwan nagged almost immediately from across the studio.

“Niel, it’s okay if you couldn’t come up with the lyric just yet, we could always help.” Jonghyun chuckled as he picked up one of the crumbled paper on the floor as he proceeded to read the lyrics. “Kang Daniel, we cannot just repeat _I just want to say I love you_ for like twenty times in a song,” Jonghyun remarked afterward as Jaehwan took the piece of paper from his hand. “Is this what you have been writing? Like only this?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow.

“Hyung, you have to take it easy on Daniel hyung, he is stressing over the fact that he and Seongwoo haven’t exchanged _I love you_ ,” Jihoon stated nonchalantly while munching on the chips as Daniel threw him a glare. “You guys haven’t? Well that’s shocker.” Jaehwan gasped. “You know Seongwoo hyung, he’s a little difficult? I don’t know if he wanted that kind of commitment yet? Like love is a very strong word,” Daniel retorted as he pouted.

“You do not know if he wanted that kind of commitment or not? Then what the fuck have you been doing with him for a year and how many months again? How come you don’t say it on your first anniversary? That’s just nonsense?” Jaehwan ranted, still looking at Daniel skeptically and in disbelief. “Well, you know, we just, _yeah_ , I don’t know, leave me alone, Jaehwan, and it’s a year and two weeks,” Daniel responded still with a frown.

“And it’s frustrating because I just really want Seongwoo to know how much I appreciate him, and love him nonetheless, okay? But it’s like hard to get it out, what if he replied me with a _thank you_ instead? Or like he suddenly realized that he doesn’t want to spend times with me anymore? Like I also want to know that he still wants me?” Daniel blurted out afterward – and it took a couple of seconds before Jonghyun let out a small chuckle as he patted Daniel’s head.

“There is a lot of ways to say _I love you_ , Daniel, and I’m pretty sure you had said them to Seongwoo already and I am also pretty sure that he knows how much you appreciate him,” Jonghyun said as he gave the latter a small smile. “I mean, you know like saying _that_ would make me feel safe? Like a confirmation that we are safe and solid?” Daniel let out a sigh, in which Jaehwan replied with a slight huff. “You both are so ridiculous, I mean, what’s the point of saying that anyway when your eyes already screaming those every time you see Seongwoo?”.

And after another hour later, Daniel decided to go back and tried to write the lyrics at home, while in the midst of doing his rehabilitation medicine paper – and it was hard to focus while also thinking about Jonghyun’s words and all the nonsense in between, like how he supposed to say it to Seongwoo, or the chance of them being stuck with _I like you_ forever.

Seongwoo came back another hour later when Daniel was sitting on the floor, the tripod set perfectly in front of him, with his guitar on his lap and a dozens of paper scattered around him. “So, I guess, that’s all about the basic you need to know about writing songs, uh, what should I say again?”. Seongwoo smiled at the sight of Daniel being confused and looked completely endearing yet really attractive on his black leather jacket at the same time.

“Oh, Seongwoo hyung is here,” Daniel exclaimed happily when the older went closer to him as he looked up expectantly, but instead, Seongwoo ruffled his hair and made Daniel pouted. “Looking fancy for a video, I see,” Seongwoo said as he placed himself on the couch behind Daniel. “Yeah, Jisung hyung already asking for the new content, so, the basic of songs-writing it is.” Daniel laughed.

“Have you eaten yet?” Seongwoo asked when Daniel pulled him to the floor after putting his guitar on the side. “No, I was doing so many things in these past few hours, and I couldn’t get the new song lyrics right, so, I kind of forgot.” Daniel sighed as he pointed at papers around him. “I thought it was for the video’s content?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Mostly, but before that, I was brainstorming.” Daniel shrugged. 

“So what you got?” Seongwoo asked as he took a paper from the floor. “Nothing, basically, I am so shit nowadays, I guess my magic is slowly fading the closer I get to starting on my final thesis.” Daniel chuckled. “Or maybe because you weren’t around so much lately, hyung,” Daniel added with a little whine. “Sorry, you know I have to start planning about interning this year,” Seongwoo replied as he gently stroke Daniel’s palm.

“I still miss you nonetheless, and nobody really inspire me like you do,” Daniel replied nonchalantly as he leaned his head to Seongwoo’s shoulder. “You always said that,” Seongwoo replied with a slight scoff as Daniel sat up straight again as he stared at Seongwoo in determination. “I’m only stating fact,” Daniel emphasized every words with a small pout tugging on his lips before Seongwoo broke into a smile as he gave a light kiss to the younger all of the sudden.

“Let’s order some pizza, _hm_?” Seongwoo suggested when he pulled away while Daniel was still grinning widely. “Ah, _puppy_ , why are you so precious,” Seongwoo suddenly blurt out with a slight chuckle as Daniel laughed along with him. “That’s right, I am your precious so don’t ever abandon me, okay?” Daniel exclaimed afterward, which made Seongwoo stared at him in amusement.

“Okay, Daniel,” Seongwoo replied shortly and Daniel swore if he could puked his heart out than he would, since it was bursting too much. “Maybe okay will be our always,” Daniel teased as Seongwoo hit his arm as he groan in disdain. “You are really, so irritating,” Seongwoo snapped as he dialed the pizza’s place number. “But you –,” Daniel paused for a while, complementing about what word should he use at that point. 

“Yeah, as always too, I still like you the most,” Seongwoo cut in before Daniel continued his sentence as he quietly stared at the older, who was listing their usual order to the phone. “Yeah, sure, thank you.” Seongwoo ended the phone call afterward and caught Daniel watching him with his infamous sad puppy eyes. “What is it now?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow as he reached out to pinch Daniel’s cheek lightly.

“Ah, it was nothing, uh, I have another gig next Saturday, you know summer, it’s all festival for the whole month, right?” Daniel blabbered. “And?” Seongwoo added. “And I know you are still busy with the whole internship but I want you to come with me?” Daniel scratched his hair somewhat nervously. “Well, that is a weird of you to ask about it.” Seongwoo shrugged.

 

“You know I will come nonetheless for you,”.

 

\---

 

That one particular Saturday turned out to be a not-ideal day for a festival, since the sky was dark since the afternoon and Seongwoo figured out much that it’s going to rain sooner or later as he watched Daniel doing rehearsal on the stage and as always, the younger was already jumping around as if it was the real stage but Seongwoo isn’t complaining since Seongwoo always likes Daniel on the stage.

A couple group of fans were seen cheering loudly at the band, especially when Jihoon waved at their direction – Seongwoo must’ve admit for a local punk rock band, _No Name_ is quite popular and after a year of officially debuting, they have a decent amount of loyal fans, and he is proud to know how far they have come since then. It was not until ten minutes later that he saw Daniel skipping toward his direction, along with the other members.

“Why is hyung alone? Minhyun hyung told me that he would be coming,” Jihoon asked first thing first when they meet Seongwoo after greeting some of the fans they passed by. “Yeah, he is kind of stuck with the whole internship plan, so yeah, he will probably miss this one.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly as Daniel circled his arm around the latter’s shoulder. “Ah right, I have to plan about my internship too,” Jonghyun added afterward.

“You all good luck with the internship though, if Jisung hyung could pass it while managing us then you guys can too,” Jaehwan said as he gave them two thumbs up. “Have you finished your planning though?” Daniel said as he turned his head to Seongwoo’s direction. “More less, thanks for helping me last night again.” Seongwoo smiled at Daniel and the younger just couldn’t resist kissing the tip of his nose. “You guys are so gross, please get a room already,”.

The event didn’t start until a hour later, and the sky was already super dark even though it was still six in the evening, and Seongwoo knows it that him wearing his denim jacket and hoodie at the same time was a great idea since it will be cold. When Daniel performed, it was raining already, so Seongwoo had to stand far away from the stage in order not to get wet in the middle of the crowd – it was not the best decision though, since he can’t really see the younger, but it was the safest choice.

He was a little taken aback when someone pulled him to the crowd direction, away from the tent where he has been protecting himself from the rain. “Hyung, let’s play,” Daniel said as he hugged Seongwoo from the side. “Play what?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow skeptically when Daniel pointed at the crowd. “Under the rain,” Daniel replied in excitement – Seongwoo swore if Daniel has a tail than he would already waggle it right then. 

“You will get sick, Niel,” Seongwoo reckoned. “I won’t and besides, I want to kiss you under the rain, it’s on my bucket list,” Daniel exclaimed with his widest grin. “That sounds so ridiculous,” Seongwoo scoffed but he followed Daniel out from the tent nonetheless – he shivered when the water was hitting his body but Daniel held him so close that the younger’ warmth covering the coldness.

The rain was pretty heavy, but nonetheless the crowd was still as hype as ever as if the rain gave them energy to shout more and Seongwoo would’ve rushed home as soon as possible and wrapped himself under the blanket if it wasn’t for Daniel, who was still looking as happy as ever. And in the middle of the downpour and the massive crowd and another indie band’s performance, Daniel cupped Seongwoo’s face as he slowly pressed his lips on the older’ soft one – he smiled along with Seongwoo as they moved their lips in sync as if they couldn’t get enough of each other.

“Now tick off your bucket list,” Seongwoo snickered when they pulled away as he circled his arm on Daniel’s neck and the younger chuckled. “I will, this is how I always imagine it to be, we, in the middle of some concert, or festival in this case, well, I’m definitely going to kiss you in the middle of a concert too though,” Daniel replied with a grin. “And you looking just like this, cold hands, lazy smirk and your worn out denim jacket,” Daniel continued.

“And you know, I just realized that I am absolutely, irresistibly, and terribly –,” Daniel paused again – he wasn’t sure on how to continue that sentence, or whether he should continue the sentence with his original intention, when Seongwoo was looking at him, waiting for his finishing. “Obsessed with you,” Daniel said at the end and his heart sank a bit when he saw a slight regret on the latter’s eyes before Seongwoo covered it up with a smirk. “You are so corny, why did I date you again?” Seongwoo sneered instead.

“Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel called the latter before kissing him again – more like attacking Seongwoo’s lips with lots of small pecks, which made Seongwoo groaned but chuckled nonetheless at the end. “What?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Nothing, I just like calling your name, you know that,” Daniel replied in amusement. “We should go home by the way, it’s getting heavier,” Daniel added a second later. “I don’t want you to get sick,” The younger remarked as he grabbed Seongwoo’s hands.

“Yeah, let’s go home, I don’t want me to get sick too.” Seongwoo smirked when Daniel guide them to the parking area. It didn’t take them more than ten minutes until they were both inside Daniel’s car before they drove home – and it was almost midnight when they reached Daniel’s unit, as Daniel quickly grabbed a clean towel to wrapped both of their drenched bodies and took a bath immediately so they won’t catch a flu.

They went with their usual routine of cuddling before sleeping and it went as normal as possible but Seongwoo knows he was fucked when he got up the next morning with the most terrible headache and his whole body was all in pain. “Hyung, I left you with breakfast, okay? I’m going now since Jaehwan will kill me if I am late for this class, again,” Daniel said when he walked back to the bedroom – Seongwoo was trying so hard to appeared _normal_. 

“Are you okay?” Daniel raised his eyebrow when he got closer to the older. “Yeah, I’m just a little bit tired, bye, good luck with your class.” Seongwoo waved his hand nonchalantly. “Alright, see you this evening?” Daniel smiled slightly as he patted Seongwoo’s head softly. “Don’t forget to eat your breakfast,” He continued afterward before he left the room as Seongwoo groaned in agony.

“Fuck,”.

 

\---

 

“You see him everyday? What’s the point of surprising him?” Jaehwan ranted when he got dragged by Daniel to humanities building to meet Seongwoo that afternoon. “He seems a little bit pale and off this morning, I’m worried? And he’s actually not answering my texts,” Daniel retorted as he tapped his foot impatiently in front of the building. “Yeah, but why dragged me to watch you being all mushy with him later on? You keep rubbing the fact that I still haven’t got a chance to ask someone out,” Jaehwan blabbered.

“Yeah, with that kind of attitude, you won’t be getting any,” Daniel sneered as Jaehwan hit his arm. “That is the rudest thing I have ever heard in my entire life,” Jaehwan huffed in annoyance. “What are you guys doing here?” They were both actually startled by the familiar voice that came all of the sudden. “Minhyun hyung, hi,” Daniel greeted first with a smile afterward.

“Goodness, just ask already where Seongwoo is, Daniel,” Jaehwan snapped with a slight scoff, which was responded by a laugh from Minhyun. “Ah, right, Seongwoo didn’t come today though? He texted me this morning, hold up a minute,” Minhyun said as he searched for his phone as Daniel scrunched his nose in confusion.

“Uh, he said _I’m not going to class_ , _I caught a fever, don’t ask why, I’m fine and can handle this alone, don’t worry and most importantly do not tell Daniel if he came looking for me_ , _swear on it_ , _and come visit me with food_ ,” Minhyun read out loud before showing the two male his phone screen.

“Whoa, you are truly a shitty friend, Minhyun hyung.” Jaehwan laughed when he read the last line again as Daniel gasped in disbelief. “Oh my goodness,” Daniel muttered. “This must be because of me dragging him out to play on the rain last night, holy fuck, I have to go,” Daniel rambled in panic as he quickly left the scene. “You know that Seongwoo hyung is like definitely going to kill you, right?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow as he watched Daniel running away.

“Nah, Seongwoo loves me too much for that,” Minhyun said as he chuckled by watching his best friend’s boyfriend antics. “Funny, because Daniel made it sounds like it is prohibited to use Seongwoo and love in the same sentence.” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow nonchalantly. “Ah, this couple is as dumb as always.” Minhyun laughed in amusement. “What? Spill me the tea please,” Jaehwan replied hastily.

“No, I mean, it just really silly of both of them, since it was so obvious that they are so into each other but I shall salute Daniel though, Seongwoo isn’t exactly the easiest person to cope up with,” Minhyun stated. “And it would probably freak the hell out of him if Daniel said _it_ too soon, he will be like _Minhyun, please help me, this is not right_ ,” Minhyun mimicked with a sneering tone which made Jaehwan burst into a laughter.

“He must’ve said that a lot in the past,” Jaehwan remarked. “He did, especially at the first few months, I swear I am going to ditch him if he didn’t stop, so thank goodness he did stop, I mean, Daniel really have his own way to Seongwoo’s space,” Minhyun huffed as he crossed his hand in front of his chest.

“But quick question though, why doesn’t Seongwoo want Daniel to know that he is sick?”.

 

\---

 

Daniel literally rushed and almost fall down when he ran to his apartment, and almost trip again after running to Seongwoo’s unit next door after finding his unit empty. Seongwoo seems to be asleep when Daniel quietly entered his bedroom – the older was wrapped in his blanket and Daniel could see a couple beads of sweats on his forehead, it was indeed a little hot though since the air conditioner was off. 

Daniel placed his palm on Seongwoo’s forehead gently – it was hotter than usual, the older obviously had a slight fever. Daniel slowly seated himself beside Seongwoo as the older unexpectedly woke up all of the sudden, which startled Daniel a bit. “I thought you wouldn’t be here until evening?” Seongwoo scratched his eyes and the pain snapped into his head right away when he sat up as he groaned in distress.

“Oh, because someone thought it was a good idea to hide the fact that he is sick from me,” Daniel scoffed but softly stroked the older’ hair. “Go lay back down again,” Daniel instructed but instead, Seongwoo pushed him away. “You are not doing this again, I swear, Daniel, this is why I am not letting you take care of me when I am sick,” Seongwoo snapped.

 “Hyung, I am the medical student here, so you go _shush_ and sleep and I take care of everything,” Daniel countered, which made Seongwoo groaned even more but nonetheless, he laid back down since his head was killing him. “You have like a serious fever right there,” Daniel said when he came back from the kitchen to grab some wet towel. “Daniel, everyone know that this is just a slight fever, it’s not like I am going to die,” Seongwoo said when Daniel put the towel on his forehead.

“No, it’s like a hospital level fever, you know, I am the soon-to-be doctor right here,” Daniel huffed as he took out a couple of medicines from his bag that he bought earlier before going home after knowing that his boyfriend was sick. “You have to stop playing that card, I am fine and capable of taking care of my sick self before you happen,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “And I know that I don’t need that much pills, Daniel,” He continued as he pointed at all the medicine on Daniel’s lap in disgust.

“You are not, this is just a precaution in case you also have flu or bronchitis like the last time,” Daniel huffed in annoyance as he recalled the last time Seongwoo went sick – it was both hell for Daniel and Seongwoo. “Trust me, Daniel, after all the cigarettes stacks you threw out from my storage, I doubt that I’ll get bronchitis any time soon.” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow skeptically. “That is what you get from not listening to me, smoking kills you, Ong Seongwoo,” Daniel nagged. 

“Well, this is what I get from listening to you though,” Seongwoo snapped nonchalantly, as he immediately regretted it when he saw Daniel frowned and hung his head low. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have drag you to play under the rain, I really, really didn’t mean to hurt you, hyung,” Daniel muttered slowly, as the older immediately patted his head. “Don’t worry, I know and it’s not that I really object your idea, and I had fun kissing you under the rain.” Seongwoo smirked.

“You are going under my watch until you are fully recovered,” Daniel said afterward in persistence. “Oh, no, I’m fine, I told you I am fine of taking care of myself, and goodness, I will definitely kill Minhyun.” Seongwoo sighed. “Why are you so against me nursing you? I did a very fine job when you has to stay at home the last time?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“Because you overreact about everything and a drama queen, Daniel,” Seongwoo snapped. “That is literally so rude,” Daniel whined. “I’m going to be fine, I swear,” Seongwoo replied instead. “Yes, because I am going to pamper you,” Daniel concluded nonchalantly which made Seongwoo let out a deep sigh again at the end.

It was around two hours later when Minhyun dropped by Seongwoo’s apartment after getting a short text from Seongwoo with a simple _help._ “Uh, okay, I know that’s your mother’s recipe and it is supposed to cure me and stuffs but it looked disgusting as fuck, Daniel, are you sure it won’t be the one that kill me rather than the fever?”. Minhyun shook his head when he heard Seongwoo’s sarcastic scoff from behind the bedroom’s door and followed by a nag from Daniel.

Minhyun decided to enter the room and had to witness the couple was bickering over a soup – which for the record, indeed looked nasty. “Minhyun, I am very glad that you are here, can you please tell Daniel that he is adding my pain instead of curing it? I thought he is the soon-to-be doctor.” Seongwoo let out a whimper. “Oh, I won’t be this noisy if you just listen to me well, you can tell that to him, Minhyun hyung,” Daniel retorted nonchalantly.

“Guys, can you both be like more normal and argue over more sensible thing?” Minhyun sighed – he knew it would be like this, just like the last time Seongwoo had bronchitis, as Daniel almost burst when he found out about it and Seongwoo being the classic Ong Seongwoo, still as nonchalant as ever. “Seongwoo, honestly just listen to Daniel,” Minhyun said as he pointed his chin at Daniel as the latter stared at him in betrayal while Daniel smiled right away.

“So, this is what it feels like to have Minhyun hyung’s back-up for once,” Daniel beamed as he grinned mischievously to Seongwoo. “I swear, you both are here to destroy me,” Seongwoo snapped in disdain. “I brought your favorite corn soup though,” Minhyun said as he raised a white plastic bag in front of Seongwoo. “I swear, only Daniel is here to destroy me,” Seongwoo corrected a second later, which caused the younger to scoff in disbelief.

“Okay, let’s just eat the corn soup, and then you take the medicine and rest.” Daniel gave in afterward, taking the plastic bag from Minhyun’s hand and opened the lid – Seongwoo immediately moaned when he smelled the corn soup. “I’m feeding you,” Daniel exclaimed which made Seongwoo groaned again. “I can feed myself,” The older snapped. “You are weak now, open your mouth,” Daniel insisted as he directed the spoon to Seongwoo’s mouth.

“I am not a child, Daniel,” Seongwoo reckoned. “Nonetheless, I am still feeding you, and that’s final, it’s either me feeding you or you are going back to that disgusting soup I made you with my heart,” Daniel stated – which made Minhyun gag. “By the way, I am also here to hand you my notes, and there is a paper task,” Minhyun added as he pulled out his books from his bag and handed it to Seongwoo.

“I cannot with this fundamentals with aesthetics stuffs, explain to me about the task though,” Seongwoo said as he patted on the place next to him on the bed to Minhyun – which the latter hesitantly glanced over Daniel for a second, but the younger was so focused on feeding Seongwoo.

“Well you know, you know communication of moral is the essence of art, and we have to _dig more_ about it, you know, how good art is the sincere form of communication,” Minhyun explained as he placed himself on the other side of the bed. “Humanities sounds so fun, you guys even learn about art,” Daniel commented in amusement as he blew the soup so it won’t be too hot for the latter.

“That’s not what you said to me last week when I was working on my contemporary modern philosophy class project,” Seongwoo sneered. “That one was hard and complicated, I rather work on my research in medicine,” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly as he fed the latter with another mouthful of soup. “Make up your mind, Daniel,” Seongwoo huffed as he snorted.

“Despite humanities is shitty or not, it would still be fun because it have you in it.” Daniel grinned playfully to the latter, who turned away his head immediately – it didn’t help Seongwoo that he was feeling hot because of his body temperature, Daniel just had to made him blushed. “So adorable,” Daniel cooed as he continued his task of properly feeding the older male.

It was almost ten when Minhyun bid goodbye to Daniel, who was looking tired himself after forcing Seongwoo to take his medicine and accompanying him to sleep afterward. “Sincerely thank you, Niel.” Minhyun smiled at younger as he patted his shoulder. “ _Hm_? For what hyung?” Daniel smiled back at him, scratching his eyes slowly as he yawned. “For taking care of Seongwoo, of course.” Minhyun chuckled.

“I mean, I know how rock-headed he is especially when he was sick, he is always like that, you know, he thought he could deal with it himself when he literally acted like a baby when he was sick, I can’t bare with sick Seongwoo honestly,” Minhyun continued. “That’s okay, hyung, it’s a pleasure to look after him anyway,” Daniel replied, still with a small smile. “Okay, have a rest yourself, Daniel, see you soon,” Minhyun said once again before he left the unit.

Daniel went back to the bedroom after locking the door and took a quick bath as he put on a loose tank top that left on Seongwoo’s unit before slipping under the blanket besides the older, who was sleeping soundly, most probably as the side effect of the medicine. “Get well soon, hyung,” Daniel murmured as he kissed the latter’s hair. “Daniel, you are so annoying,” Seongwoo murmured back incoherently as Daniel fell into silence for a second before chuckling slightly.

Seongwoo was sleeping and Daniel was sure of that, but it was also probably the side effect of the medicine that the older had a fever delirious. “Niel, but so nice, have you around,” Seongwoo muttered again, more vaguely this time and his words more jumbled than before. “Best thing ever, you.” Daniel was staring at the older as he stroked his hair gently, but can’t help melting over Seongwoo’s words – the latter wasn’t really good at expressing his feelings, so Daniel smiled at the sight.

“Yeah, you are the best thing happened to me too, hyung,”.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo woke up the next morning obviously with a better feeling than the morning before, with less pain on his body and no headache, thank goodness for that, and his fever has gone mostly – and it didn’t take him long to notice a shirtless male beside him, sleeping on his stomach. Seongwoo also found the tank top on the side of the bed – it must’ve been hot for Daniel since they decided to turn the air conditioner off because Seongwoo was freezing last night.

Despite them quarreling, Seongwoo is grateful that Daniel was there to accompany him, as much as he doesn’t like it being pampered to that extent especially when he was sick – Daniel tends to exaggerate a lot and got away with the _I-am-the-medical-student_ statement, and Seongwoo had been through all of that the last time he got sick. And in all honesty, he planned just to sleep all day long the day before since he knew that it was because of them staying under the rain and the younger would blame himself and that’s why he didn’t really want Daniel to know.

Seongwoo smiled slightly as he caressed Daniel’s ash brown hair, admiring on how endearing the younger looked like when he was asleep. He then leaned closer to Daniel’s bareback and traced the younger’ soft skin with his lips as he planted a kiss on Daniel’s shoulder at the end.

“I love you.” It came out just like that from Seongwoo’s mouth, and it almost felt so natural, like he has been saying that to Daniel all along and even Seongwoo was a little bit taken aback by his own statement – but then he smiled, deciding that he really meant it, the fact he wants to keep Daniel forever, he wants to keep Daniel happy and loved, he wants to preserve Daniel’s smile, whether it’s on or off stage. 

He wants to kiss the hell out of Daniel every time after he poured his heart and soul out on the stage, saying that the best Daniel is the passionate Daniel, he wants to listen and jam the whole The 1975’ album on the car, being nursed by the younger whenever he got sick, ordering midnight snacks while helping the younger writing songs, everything. “I love you,” Seongwoo repeated again as he kissed the top of Daniel’s head again before going back to his original position. 

And what Seongwoo didn’t expect was the arms that wrapped around him right after he lay back down, hugging him tight. “I love you too,” Daniel whispered right into Seongwoo’s ear. “I made a mistake the other night, when we kissed under the rain, I wasn’t supposed to say what I said,” Daniel continued as he raised his body a bit so he could face Seongwoo.

“You know, I realized that I am absolutely, irresistibly, and terribly in love with you,” Daniel stated as he smiled to the latter, who was trying to turn away his head but Daniel prevented it by kissing him. “You are going to caught my virus, silly,” Seongwoo reckoned as he pulled away. “Don’t care, I just got out from the I-like-you zone, I am celebrating this, we have to celebrate this.” Daniel smirked.

“In case you forgot, I still have a fever and I am starting to regret what I said,” Seongwoo snickered as he rolled his eyes. “No, you are not.” Daniel shook his head with a grin. “Don’t you know how long I have been waiting to say that? I love you so much, hyung,” Daniel said as he nuzzled his head on Seongwoo’s neck. “Why didn’t you then?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“I just thought, uh, you still need some space and time? I mean, yeah, because love is such a strong word, and I wanted to make sure that you, we are ready? Even though I have prepared myself to keep saying _I like you_ , which is still okay since it still the truth,” Daniel replied as he stared at the older, who was smiling at him. “Thank you for considering that, _puppy_ ,” Seongwoo replied as he patted Daniel’s head.

“Ah, you are making me considering about ditching school today, can I stay here for the rest of the day?” Daniel grinned. “Don’t you even dare, I am going to drag your ass if I had to,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Ah, I feel like the virus that I got by kissing you is working already, I want to just lay here forever, I feel so crappy already.” Daniel let out a fake whimper as Seongwoo glared at him.

“Shut the fuck up, Daniel, I’m still the one with the hospital level fever here,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jonghyun is right guys, there is a lot of way to say i love you :)) 
> 
> anyway, leave me some loves <3 and tell me which part do you like the most!  
> and oh, hit me up on twitter too @nyelness!  
> see you guys until the next extended play :))


	5. heart out for the sound. extended play, last part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel and seongwoo most probably don't stand in the same place all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys asked for this hahaha
> 
> AND THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR 200+ KUDOS OMG I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD HIT THAT MUCH KUDOS SO THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR THE LOVES <3 
> 
> special thanks for nielnielniel for the prompt's idea! enjoy <3

Kang Daniel thought after three more performances that he would get used to it, to the unknown faces of the crowd, without having a certain person in the middle of it that he would always smile to, or the fact that he doesn’t wake up to any of familiar faces any longer each day of the week, or just simply have someone there lurking around or placing himself lazily on the couch while Daniel lays on his laps – it has been missing from his sight for a couple of weeks right then.

Daniel said so many times that one of the reasons why he always looked so excited on the stage is because he was able to spot Ong Seongwoo, genuinely and happily mirroring his smile every time, but the older has stopped coming, Daniel feels like he has lost his little ray of happiness on the stage. And it didn’t go unnoticed by Jisung, or the other members in this case, when Daniel literally frowned when he got to the backstage that particular night.

“Seongwoo hyung is not coming again?” Jihoon whispered in low tone to Jonghyun, which the latter only replied with a slight nod as he hastily packed his bag. “Hyung going home so fast already?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow to the latter. “Yeah, I have to revise my thesis proposal and also, I have to make a report for tomorrow’s internship, classic final-year student’ things.” Jonghyun chuckled before he finally left after bidding everyone goodbye.

“Daniel, are you coming with us? They gave us free food voucher,” Jaehwan said as he raised the said-voucher as Daniel shook his head in reply. “Nah, I am going home, I’ll eat later on, don’t worry,” Daniel added and the rest of the members know why, so Jihoon and Jaehwan waved him goodbye and Jisung left after patting him softly on the shoulder, muttering a low _cheer up_.

Daniel went back to his car, stuffing his guitar case on his passenger’s seat since obviously no one is coming home with him that night as he sighed before turning on the engine. He thought about giving Seongwoo a call, but decided that maybe he shouldn’t since Seongwoo rarely picked up those past few days. As he got to his unit, he hastily threw himself on the couch and fell asleep almost right away.

He was woken up by the sound of the door being opened, slowly opening his eyes to see the figure walking towards him. “Hey.” Daniel didn’t know but he felt so happy hearing that word after didn’t hear the older’ voice for the whole day. “Why didn’t you sleep on the bedroom?” Seongwoo added as he placed himself beside Daniel, which the younger took the opportunity to lean on Seongwoo’s shoulder and cuddled to his body.

“I felt so tired earlier,” Daniel muttered as he smiled when the older started to play with his hair, stroking it gently. “I’m sorry I have to miss out on your performances again,” Seongwoo added as he placed a soft kiss on Daniel’s hair. “Yeah, it’s okay, I know your internship is killing you too, but I miss you nonetheless,” Daniel replied, followed by the sound of his stomach grumbling. “Let’s order some food, _hm_?” Seongwoo chuckled at the younger, who was blushing because of the embarrassment. “Can we order Chinese food?” Daniel beamed afterward. “Yeah we can, since you are the only one eating, I have eaten earlier, _puppy_ ,” Seongwoo replied as Daniel pouted. 

“You should’ve brought some home for me,” Daniel reckoned. “Next time I will, okay? Sine you seems to poorly treating yourself,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly as he dialed the restaurant’s number on his phone while still stroking Daniel’s hair and occasionally Daniel’s nape too, which the younger likes the most.

Daniel then thought it was okay, to miss Seongwoo’s beaming face in the middle of his performance, or not seeing the older everyday like he used too, or just simply getting a call from him, as long he could go home to Seongwoo’s arm or having Seongwoo’s in his arm, and have him talking about his days and vice versa, Daniel would be okay even in the future – that they both would eventually be fine again.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo didn’t smell like his own or Daniel’s scent anymore, it was a new familiar scent actually, but Daniel just can’t figure it out whose until it hit him when saw Seongwoo and Minhyun walking together outside the humanities building. Seongwoo’s schedule was utterly packed since he started the internship along with his thesis – he goes to the company from Monday to Thursday, having a full class day on Friday, Saturday and Sunday were either him being on the library or revising his works.

At first, Daniel didn’t have any problem with that, since it was just temporary – also the younger didn’t mind when Seongwoo started to stay at Minhyun’s place since the latter’s apartment is somehow closer to the company then theirs, and it would be easier for them to finish their respective thesis, since they managed to get the same kind of topic – but lately, everything just seems so off.

“No, _no_ , I’m going to kill you if you said that there is more kind of reception rather than those two I have been working for a week,” Seongwoo snapped as he pushed away the book Minhyun was handing. “Well, Seongwoo, if we want to pass the revision then you have to do what you have to do.” Minhyun shrugged nonchalantly as he pushed the thick book to Seongwoo’s direction again, as the latter groaned in disdain.

“I hate everything,” Seongwoo muttered as he slammed his head on the book, which Daniel chuckled in response. “Hyung, you can do this,” Daniel said as he patted the latter’ shoulder. “You do it for me, Niel,” Seongwoo replied flatly, head still on the book. “You know I’ll help with my love and mental supports, right?” Daniel answered cheekily, which Minhyun responded with a puking motion and Seongwoo grumbled even more. “Honestly though, despite how cheesy that sounds, Seongwoo needs a lot more of that than I am, you know how his supervisor at the internship literally is the worst, right?” Minhyun chuckled when Seongwoo glared at him.

“Really? You didn’t mention that,” Daniel said as he glanced at the older. “I didn’t? It must’ve slipped away from my mind the fact that my boss is even more hell than I am,” Seongwoo said rather sarcastically which made Daniel raised his eyebrow in confusion – did he forget when Seongwoo was telling him that, or was he not listening well? Daniel was pretty sure he never heard any of that before, so whay did the latter talked like he _supposed_ to know that?

“Daniel.” A familiar voice suddenly called out the younger before Daniel could reply to Seongwoo’s statement. “What is it, Jaehwan?” Daniel snapped when Jaehwan sat himself in front of him on the cafeteria table. “So rude,” Jaehwan said before he greeted both Minhyun and Seongwoo. “Hey, final years people, how is it going with the torment?” Jaehwan snickered. “We are doing pretty well in hell, thanks for asking,” Minhyun replied nonchalantly.

“Oh, by the way, Jisung hyung said pick your phone up, goddamn, he’s stressing over the release of our newest extended play and his shift at the hospital, do him some favor, will you?” Jaehwan added afterward as he shifted his attention back to Daniel. “He still needs at least two more songs that is _not talking about depression_ ,” Jaehwan continued as he mimicked Jisung at the last part. “Tell him that I am working on it.” Daniel sighed.

“You never told me you are releasing a new EP,” Seongwoo spoke up out of the blue as he raised his head from the book as he stared at Daniel in curiosity. “Really? We have been talking about it for a couple of weeks though? We just need two more songs before Jisung proceeds to bring our next child to life.” Jaehwan grinned in excitement. “Well, wow, congratulations?” Seongwoo was still staring at Daniel rater cynically while ignoring Jaehwan and Minhyun’ confused expression.

“I guess it must’ve slipped away from my mind the fact my band is releasing a new EP,” Daniel replied nonchalantly but anyone who was listening closely knows that he was trying to imitate a certain person’s tone – there was a sudden tense silence afterward. “Uh, well, just call Jisung hyung soon, he’s going crazy, and I have to go to my next class which is, uh, something,” Jaehwan said rather awkwardly afterward and it was even weirder since Jaehwan never talked like that on daily basis.

“Your next class is with me and it doesn’t start until another hour, _stay_ ,” Daniel said instead as he exasperatedly stab his chicken breast with his fork and threw a glare at Jaehwan at the same time. “Well, you know what? I was thinking about getting another cup of coffee, Jaehwan, do you want to come with me?” Minhyun was pretty sure that Jaehwan was looking at him as if he was asking for help, so he asked the latter to come.

“You just finished your cup of coffee, Minhyun, you are going to die if you drank another one,” Seongwoo snapped skeptically as he stared at his best friend in suspicion. “I mean, yeah, okay, I guess, I don’t need that,” Minhyun said as Jaehwan nudged on his leg. _What just happened?_ Jaehwan mouthed to Minhyun when the couple in front of them was busy with their own foods. _They were fine earlier, I swear, until you came._ Minhyun mouthed back, which made Jaehwan scrunched his nose in annoyance.

“I’m going to the library,” Seongwoo suddenly announced as he abruptly stood up from the chair. “Okay, bye, hyung? I wanted to say I’ll see you tonight but you probably going to stay at Minhyun hyung’s place, so,” Daniel replied hastily – it didn’t hit him what he just said until he saw Seongwoo was looking at him rather blankly. “I’m actually going home tonight, I told you earlier when you just got here,” Seongwoo replied as he raised his eyebrow skeptically. 

“You did? Well, okay, see you at home then,” Daniel said as he smiled slightly at the older, who was busy stuffing the book to his bag. “Yeah, I guess, see you, Daniel,” Seongwoo replied before he bid the other goodbye too and left the place. “I’m going to the toilet,” Daniel said suddenly as he stood up and went away in a flash to the restroom’s direction, which made the other two watched him in complete confusion.

“Okay, first of all, what the fuck was that?”.

 

\---

 

Minhyun was the first one to notice that the tense at the cafeteria that day was never solved or died down when he caught Seongwoo lazily laying on his couch, doing absolutely nothing except playing with his phone – it was Saturday and they somehow managed to have a free time on their busy schedule and having a free time means that Seongwoo wasn’t supposed to be at his place.

“I thought you are supposed to go home,” Minhyun said nonchalantly when he passed Seongwoo and sat on the other armchair. “Hwang Minhyun, I do not notice that you hate me that much that you don’t want me to be here, I do not know that you despise the fact that I am your best friend this much,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Uh, I don’t know if you remember this or not, but you have a boyfriend that is clingy as fuck, in a good way though,” Minhyun snapped instead.

“Yeah, doesn’t feel like it anymore though,” Seongwoo replied flatly which made Minhyun a little taken aback by the statement. “Seongwoo, what the fuck was that suppose to mean?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow. “Forget it,” Seongwoo cut in with a sigh as he threw his phone on the coffee table. “Ong Seongwoo, I am not letting you out from this damn building until you explain to me what the hell is happening, you know what? Jaehwan looked like that his parents just fought in front of him after what happened at the cafeteria the other day,” Minhyun blurt out nonchalantly.

“Just forget it, Minhyun, we are just having, uh, a rough time, I mean, we have been busy, you know, me with all this internship and dumbass thesis and him, with whatever he is doing.” Seongwoo let out a deep sigh. “Seongwoo,” Minhyun called out the latter softly this time. “I said, just forget it, Minhyun, I am fine, we are fine, me and Daniel are fine,” Seongwoo said – he was so fucking proud of himself that he managed to say that without a crack on his voice.

In all honesty, it might seems like a small argument or bickering that day, but it pretty much made Seongwoo realized how little he and Daniel know of each other’s life recently – it feels like everything just doesn’t fit in anymore like it used to. Seongwoo blames his works and revisions and him having to stay at Minhyun’s place longer than he should for the sake of his graduation, but Daniel supposed to understand all of that.

They barely talked after that cafeteria incident, it just a couple of greeting exchange and plain touch, and that just it, Seongwoo has always thought that Daniel never come at the right time on his life, which made the younger something else, but at that moment, Seongwoo thought that maybe their timeline was just off a tad too far that they miss a lot of their puzzle’s pieces. “Talk to me, I can help,” Minhyun said, again, more gently this time.

“You can’t, because you can’t put two persons back together when they are at the different places in life at the moment, literally and figuratively,” Seongwoo said with a low flat voice. “Seongwoo, it just one accident, you both forget and that happened a lot even to other couple, you can work this out, you always work it out with Daniel, hey, I won’t let this go down,” Minhyun said as he patted Seongwoo’s knee.

“Yeah, I hope so too,” Seongwoo muttered. “Don’t hope, do something instead, go home to your lover boy,” Minhyun nagged as the reply. “You really don’t like me being here, do you? I swear you don’t deserve Jonghyun with this kind of attitude,” Seongwoo scoffed nonchalantly as he grabbed his bag at the corner of the room. “What did you say? I can’t hear shit,” Minhyun snapped when Seongwoo was about to go out from his unit.

“I said that you need to stop being an asshole,” Seongwoo retorted back. “Fix things with Daniel.” Minhyun managed to say one last time before Seongwoo closed the door – he wasn’t even sure what the fuck he was doing when he dialed Daniel’s number when he entered the elevator. “ _Seongwoo hyung_?”. Goddammit, Seongwoo misses that voice, maybe it was true that the whole thing was ridiculous, he should’ve mend things with Daniel sooner than that. “I’m on my way back, where are you?” Seongwoo asked as he got out from the metal box and proceeded to enter his car on the parking lot. 

“ _Uh, uh, actually, I am at the studio at the moment, I don’t know when it will finish, uh,_ ” Daniel replied instead and Seongwoo’s heart sunk just like that – as long as he knows that they always make times for each other even if there is none left, but maybe, Seongwoo wasn’t so ridiculous at all for thinking that nothing fits anymore those past few weeks. “Want me to come and bring you some food?” Seongwoo wanted to laugh at himself for sounding so desperate in all honesty. 

“ _No, uh, just, I’ll see you at home, hyung_?” Daniel said and Seongwoo was pretty sure that the latter most probably was not going to come home like the other day after promising him to take him to the new restaurant near their apartment building, just because the younger would be staying up all night trying to finish his song, just like he said before. Seongwoo sighed as he threw his phone to the passenger’s seat, Seongwoo supposed to understand Daniel’s situation too, but he doesn’t.

And maybe Daniel doesn’t too.

 

\---

 

Daniel saw someone on Seongwoo’s side that day, tagging him at the cafeteria like he was some kind of Seongwoo’s pet – and hell, the guy was handsome and him being with Seongwoo made them both looked like they are some kind of model walking around the campus, being beautiful together effortlessly – and the fact that Seongwoo was smiling to the boy, something that Seongwoo didn’t do anymore around Daniel, because they both weren’t around each other that much either.

The most hurtful thing is that that was supposed to be Daniel’s place, making Seongwoo laugh and happy, but it doesn’t seem to work out that way anymore. It’s funny how a lack of communication, distance and their totally odd schedules could do to something that they have been building for the past year and four months – it just absurd that Seongwoo was looking at Daniel like he was some kind of a stranger.

“Hey,” Daniel greeted first, and Seongwoo muttered a low _hey_ back, and the boy bowed at him. “Hello,” The boy said afterward with a smile, Daniel hated that he has a really cute smile. “Uh, Daniel, this is Cha Eunwoo, he’s a humanities freshman, and Eunwoo, this is Daniel, uh, my neighbor,” Seongwoo said rather awkwardly, the character didn’t fit the older at all, Daniel decided, and where the hell that his status as his boyfriend go?

“Oh, you are in that punk rock band,” Eunwoo beamed. “Yeah, I am that person and his neighbor, totally, nothing more.” Daniel didn’t know where _that_ came from, but even he was shocked that he said that as he mirrored Seongwoo’s startled expression. “Oh, I heard you are guesting in this week’s humanities event right? My friends couldn’t stop talking about you,” Eunwoo continued, unaware about the internal war he was in the middle of. “You are?” Seongwoo snapped almost too immediately. “Yeah, yeah, we are uh, performing our new demo song,” Daniel replied instead.

“That’s so cool, I can’t wait to see you though, are you coming, Seongwoo hyung?” Eunwoo said as he grabbed Seongwoo’s arm – Daniel wanted to yell at him but his tongue got stuck when Seongwoo shook his head. “I can’t, I have thesis’s revision,” Seongwoo replied, glancing to Daniel afterward, as if he was asking for another apology, but Daniel realized that he can’t handle that at that moment.

“Ah, you keep doing those revisions, when will that end, hyung?” Eunwoo chuckled nonchalantly and Daniel hated it already that someone else’s called Seongwoo, _hyung_ – but all he did is nothing, he stayed on his position even after they both left, thinking that he has no right to pull Seongwoo away from the kid even though he actually have a legitimate reason to shove away Eunwoo from Seongwoo – he is Seongwoo’s boyfriend, they are boyfriends, not just neighbors.

Yet it feels like they are neither of both.

 

\---

 

It was _No Name_ ’s third anniversary, the night where they were invited to play at humanities event, so Daniel went with the other members to celebrate and even though the other asked Seongwoo and Minhyun to come just because they both played the huge part for the band, the only one who ended up coming was Minhyun, and he just smiled bitterly when he was asked where Seongwoo was – Daniel didn’t even want to know.

He got home a little drunk at one in the morning to an empty unit, just like how he came how these past few weeks, lonely and vacant. He was still sober enough even though his original plan was to drink until he forgets about the void he has been feeling lately, and sleeping alone in his what-seems-to-be-bigger bed. What was not in his plan was the fact that Seongwoo was opening the front door and waltzed into the living room while Daniel was trying to open a can of beer.

“You are home,” Seongwoo spoke up. “I am, and so are you,” Daniel replied – it was awkward afterward, and they were never this awkward even when they first met. “How’s the celebration?” Seongwoo said as he leaned to the dining chair. “Great, it was great, how’s your revision?” Daniel replied with a low voice. “Great,” Seongwoo stated before they fell into a silence again.

“I thought you would come, to the bar at least, even Minhyun hyung came,” Daniel added. “I know, I’m sorry I couldn’t,” Seongwoo replied hastily. “That’s okay, you couldn’t make it for so many times already that I don’t know, I just don’t know anymore,” Daniel said instead as he shook his head. “I just don’t know about us anymore too,” Daniel added with a whisper.

“You are right, me neither,” Seongwoo replied. “I apparently just a neighbor to you though?” Daniel countered, which made the older taken aback. “We feels like it more lately.” Seongwoo shrugged, he just was tired and even though it shouldn’t be an excuse to snap like that but he felt like it nonetheless. “We don’t, because you spent more times at Minhyun hyung’s house more,” Daniel snapped nonchalantly. 

“You said you didn’t mind, since it will be easier to me to finish the damn thesis,” Seongwoo snarled. “You always make the thesis as your excuse, Seongwoo, stop it already, I have a damn semester to be finished too and a fucking EP, you are not the only one who is busy.” Daniel gritted his teeth. “But you were not even listening to half the things I said, and you barely even care,” The younger added.

“And you thought you did?” Seongwoo deadpanned, which somehow made Daniel even more annoyed. “Well if we did not care about each other then why are you here? Why don’t you go back to Minhyun hyung’s place and spend some more nights with him like he is your damn boyfriend, Seongwoo?” Daniel raised his voice at the end. “Oh, so you thought I want to spend my times there willingly because I want it?” Seongwoo retorted back as he crossed his hand in front of his chest.

“I don’t know, you tell me, Seongwoo,” Daniel countered with an irritated tone. “I don’t, Daniel,” Seongwoo hissed back. “So this is it, the first time we have a decent amount of conversation after we barely talk for a long time is about you accusing me to have some fling with Minhyun which I told you so many times that we are just friends? Do you really think that I were there because of Minhyun and not because of my thesis?” Seongwoo actually yelled. 

As far as they know that whenever they fight, none of them ever yell or shout, they would just simply take some time apart from each other to calm their nerves down before they talked it out with each other – and the fact that Seongwoo shouted at him, it just made Daniel gasped in disbelief. “Well, I wouldn’t know the truth about that, right?” Daniel snapped with a yell instead – goddamn, Daniel knew it was a mistake right away when instead of retorting back, Seongwoo’s face fell just like how his heart shrunk with the bitterness.

“What?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “Wait, no, Seongwoo hyung, I didn’t –,” Daniel stuttered all of the sudden, realizing how shitty he sounded when Seongwoo took a step back when he took a step closer to the older. “No, you made it pretty clear, Daniel,” Seongwoo muttered. “We don’t deserve this,” Seongwoo added afterward as he took a seat on the chair, just because he didn’t know whether his legs could support him any longer. “Hyung, I didn’t mean it like that, I swear, _no_ , I never thought that you are cheating with Minhyun hyung, goodness,” Daniel stated as he scratched his hair in frustration. “Since when are we like this?” Seongwoo questioned all of the sudden.

“I never thought we will come to this situation,” Seongwoo added bitterly with an even more resentful laugh at the end. “Goodness, Daniel, this is why I never wanted a commitment from the first place,” Seongwoo stated as he stood up abruptly afterward. “Hyung, please don’t make this sounds a lot like a break up,” Daniel muttered as he tried to grab the older’ arm, but failed nonetheless as Seongwoo went further away from him. “You know this isn’t working anymore, and neither of us are really trying anymore,” Seongwoo replied stoically.

“Hyung, don’t say that, we can try again, shit, we didn’t even talk for days and we should just try to talk again,” Daniel said in utter frustration when Seongwoo walked to the front door’s direction. “You know this is fucking ridiculous as fuck, we fought for a bigger thing than this,” Daniel retorted, which successfully stopped Seongwoo’s from his track. “What’s the fucking point, Daniel? And after this, we are just going to go back to our shitty routine until one of us will blew up again and realized that this should’ve been done now,” Seongwoo replied.

“What should’ve been done now? Shit, hyung, don’t even try, if you loved me like you said you do, you won’t leave,” Daniel said when Seongwoo reached the doorknob. “Well, Daniel, if you loved me like you said you do, you wouldn’t be throwing that kind of ultimatum,” Seongwoo retorted as he turned around just to see Daniel was staring at him, disheartened and longing at the same time, Seongwoo just doesn’t want to see Daniel like that anymore.

And suddenly the silence between them choked him, maybe he should’ve had realized when they stopped sharing kisses in the morning and when Seongwoo waken up not next to Daniel anymore – he should’ve realized that this will come sooner or later, even with Daniel, that Ong Seongwoo is always meant to be alone, that everyone he loves would eventually leave or fade.

“Well, I suppose this is it, isn’t it?” Seongwoo said bitterly as he turned the doorknob without looking back – it was indeed a small thing, a lack of time being together and a lack of effort both were giving these past weeks – maybe they were underestimating the power of small things or maybe they just have been standing in the different places all along and believed that they could probably make it work somehow – Seongwoo doesn’t want to know.

“Goodbye, Daniel,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of short and messy because honestly .. its kind of hard not writing seongwoo not being all fluff with daniel .. 
> 
> and please don't kill me just yet, the next chapter is going to be more exciting because it's the post break-up chapter :))
> 
> hit me up on twitter though @nyelness!
> 
> and see you soon<3


	6. the sound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel and seongwoo realise that they are each other' best and worst part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back because i cant stand ongniel not being together so here it is! i hope you guys like it! <3
> 
> OH ADDITIONAL TAGS THO:
> 
> chanyeol is here and there is chanbaek if you squint lmao
> 
> anyway, happy reading this half angst half fluff 12k chapter!

Kang Daniel knows he was kind of screwed as he rubbed his face in annoyance while spinning the pencil and strummed his guitar occasionally just to get the right note – it has been three months, and it was really pathetic to know that they have promised their fans that they would come out with another extended play when Daniel couldn’t come up with something less angst-y than the songs he had been writing. 

Looking back at the past few weeks, Daniel’s situation hasn’t actually all flowers and nice things, and maybe it just showed on his songs. He was under heavy pressure of keep making good songs in such a short time and also dealing with his classes, which got even harder and harder considering on how close he was to the final year, and also dealing with his heart, which is the most difficult out of all three. “Go home, Daniel,” Jaehwan snapped when Daniel sighed for the nth time of the day.

“And I told you that I know a very good therapist, a friend of my parents, I’m sure he could help,” Jaehwan added sarcastically as Daniel threw him a death glare. “I don’t need a therapist, I am perfectly fine,” Daniel snorted nonchalantly. “Your lyrics literally said the otherwise, although I like that _if a cherry blossoms could learn how to grow after winter, then I can learn how to mend a broken heart_ part, but nonetheless everything else is just so sad, hyung,” Jihoon snapped.

“Goddammit, you know what? I’m pretty sure if you and Taylor Swift were in a competition of who could write more break-up songs in one night, then you’d win that, trust me, Daniel,” Jaehwan scoffed. “First of all, I do not date that much to write that much break-up songs to win Taylor Swift,” Daniel retorted. “Oh yeah? But maybe one bad break-up is enough to fucked you up and you want to know why? Maybe because that one relationship really matters,” Jaehwan snapped nonchalantly.

Daniel actually fell into a silence as Jaehwan scoffed, again. “Daniel, you still buy two portion of foods when you are about to head home,” Jaewhan stated as he crossed his hand in front of his chest and Daniel couldn’t even retort to that – in fact, he had done more things like that than what his members know, like setting up two plates and ordering two kind of pizzas – one being a certain person favorite, or setting up his bolster just so he could have something to cuddle with. 

It wasn’t that severe at the first few weeks – Daniel got back to his routine even though he was feeling like shit almost every single day, but it got worse recently, like he was just trying to stay alive with the huge emptiness on his chest when he got no one at home that will simply stroke his hair and calling him _puppy_ anymore. And the truth is, to say that he hasn’t really moved on was an understatement, he was pretty sure he still like Ong Seongwoo that much.

And breaking up with Seongwoo was harder than he thought it would be, they still live under the same building, on the same floor, they are still pretty much neighbors, except they hadn’t really seen each other for the past three and a half month – pretty much because they avoid meeting each other for the sake of not being awkward, and Daniel even opted to take the stair just because he was that afraid to be stuck inside the same elevator with Seongwoo.

“Daniel, it’s okay, just go home, you need some loosen up to do,” Jonghyun spoke up as he threw the younger’s bag to his direction. “And it’s still okay to be sad, just, don’t worry about the song, we will work on it too, just deal with yourself first, _hm_?” Jonghyun added as he patted Daniel’s shoulder as Daniel nodded and grabbed his bag and guitar case before he headed home – maybe he needed that, even though his home doesn’t really feel so much like home anymore and it was ridiculous since it was still the same space and the same feelings, but Daniel knows it feels emptier than before.

Daniel didn’t expect that Ong Seongwoo would be on the parking lot when he was just about to park his car on the usual spot, he almost had a heart attack since it was actually the first time he saw Seongwoo that close after their terrible split – and the older look beautiful as usual, with his overused denim jacket and white t-shirt underneath, a cigarette sticks between his soft lips and a Hwang Minhyun on his side – as both male walked to Seongwoo’s car. 

Daniel didn’t want to speculate anything either, but he swore that Seongwoo spare his car a glance while Daniel was watching the older and it made Daniel froze for a second – Daniel noticed that Seongwoo was skinnier than he already is when the older was entering the car, which was a cue for Daniel to come out from his own. He hastily entered the building and the elevator, pressing the certain floor number – Daniel almost died when a hand suddenly held the metal door to prevent it for closing.

“Oh, uh, I’ll just take the stairs then,” Seongwoo said, in a very awkward manner as he pulled out the cigarette from his lips. “No, I’ll take the stairs, you can use the elevator,” Daniel snapped quickly instead as he proceeded to step out from the metal box. “No, you got in first, you should, uh, use it,” Seongwoo said as he avoided to make an eye contact with Daniel. “ _Hyung_ , use it,” Daniel concluded as he got out from the elevator completely as he threw the older a slight smile.

Daniel didn’t look back when he heard no protest coming from Seongwoo, as he opened the door to the emergency stairs, and he needed to sit on one of the stairs as he tried to calm his nerves down – it almost feels like he could puke his whole heart out from beating too much. “Get yourself together, Daniel, what the fuck?” He hissed to himself. He couldn’t believe that they talked about who should use for the elevator for the first real conversation they had after three months and he freaking called Seongwoo, _hyung_. 

When Daniel finally got to his floor with a visible heavy panting because he was kind of running from downstairs, Seongwoo was still there in front of his unit as the older stared at him a couple of second before turning away his head. Daniel told himself that he shouldn’t mind that, but even though they have been doing it for months now that every head turned caused a slight _pang_ on his heart. “Hey.” Daniel almost tripped when Seongwoo called out all of the sudden – he turned his head around to see if anyone was there beside the both of them, and apparently there wasn’t. 

“I think we should end this, uh, _awkwardness_? At the very least, you don’t have to take the stairs, we are on the seventh floor and it must’ve been quite a burden,” Seongwoo spoke up when Daniel only outstared him in disbelief – did Seongwoo just engage a decent conversation with him and what kind of good deeds has he done recently to receive this kind of treatment. “I’m okay with that,” Daniel replied instead, along with a small smile.

“Well, I’m not, because this is silly, just because we are not together anymore, doesn’t mean we have to stop acting civil to each other,” Seongwoo exclaimed as the smoke from his cigarette blowing through his mouth – the phase _we are not together anymore_ that came out from the older suddenly felt like it could hurt Daniel for the next few more weeks. “You are right, we are neighbors after all,” Daniel responded, a smile still tugging on his lips.

“Well, that’s cool, I mean, yeah, should totally not act like we are worse than strangers.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah, we could be friends? I don’t know, yeah, we should just stop doing this.” Daniel nodded his head in agreement. “Okay then, I guess, see you around, Daniel,” Seongwoo replied before the elevator made a _ding_ sound and the older entered the metal box again – Daniel never thought that he would missed how his name rolled out from Seongwoo’s tongue so much.

“Yeah, definitely will see you around, hyung,”.

 

\---

 

The fact that Kang Daniel was still in daze about their break-up is clearly something else, since he was still questioning himself up until these days about him not stopping Seongwoo from leaving that night – he didn’t know exactly why, but maybe him in the past thought maybe it was bound to happen, but the present Daniel wanted to die every time he thought about how he let their relationship slipped away right under his sleeves.

“Don’t you think that Seongwoo smokes a lot nowadays?” Jaehwan suddenly questioned which made Daniel a little taken aback. “What?” Daniel almost choked by his own saliva but managed to stay calm at the mention of Seongwoo – they weren’t actually civil to each other but they are in a better position, as Daniel believes. “Yeah, just a little observation though, don’t get jealous like that,” Jaehwan sneered. “You are observing Seongwoo?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“Now, now, I have told you not to sound so jealous and by the way I have right to ogle over Seongwoo since he is a free man.” Jaehwan laughed when Daniel hit his arm violently. “What? Daniel, you have to admit it that Seongwoo can see whoever he wants now and every man could lust over him without you punching their noses because that would be so weird, right?” Jaehwan reckoned. “Shut up, Jaehwan, I clearly don’t need this right now,” Daniel hissed.

“Back to the topic though, because I have the same morning schedule as him, I don’t know if you know that but I do this semester so I saw him passing the same route a lot, and I don’t know, it just he inhales one stick every morning.” Jaehwan shrugged nonchalantly. “He ended his internship recently, did he not?” Jaehwan continued. “It just looks concerning, thought you would want to know that,” Jaehwan added at the end.

“Why do you think I would want to know that?” Daniel raised his eyebrow, again. “Because, Daniel, you are out of your fucking mind if you tell me now that you are not whipped about him anymore, or if you told me that you don’t love him any longer, because fuck you, you are still looking at him from the distance and the way you look at him is still as disgusting as ever,”.

They then decided to settle down on one of the cafeteria’s table, waiting for the other members to talk about their new video project afterward. “You still like Seongwoo that really much, don’t you?” Jaehwan asked out of the blue, which Daniel didn’t answer. “Then why did you two break up? I know it was bad, you guys even scared me more than when my parent fought.” Jaehwan tried to add some chuckle in between but he realized that Daniel was frowning the entire question. 

“I was just angry and tired, it shouldn’t be an excuse but when he said that he was leaving, I just thought, maybe it should’ve been done that way,” Daniel replied with a bitter smile. “Hey, it is still fixable,” Jaehwan said as he patted the latter’s shoulder. “That’s a fancy word you are using there, Jaehwan, _fixable_ ,” Daniel replied instead. “Guys, look who’s joining us today.” Daniel and Jaehwan looked up immediately and found Jihoon, who just came and was pointing at a particular male.

“Oh, hey,” Jaehwan waved as Jihoon, Jonghyun and Minhyun took a seat in front of them. “Hey.” Minhyun grinned happily to the both of them as he waved back to Daniel – it wasn’t so awkward with Minhyun, Daniel thought the latter would at least avoid him after what happened with him and Seongwoo, but Minhyun seems to not really does that and Daniel was grateful of it.

“You are not with Seongwoo today?” Jaehwan asked in amusement to Minhyun that almost made Daniel choked on his orange juice he was sipping. “Nah, he have a date,” Minhyun replied back in the same shit-eating grin Jaehwan had and it successfully made Daniel choked for real. “Niel, are you okay?” Jonghyun was the only one who seems genuinely worried about Daniel coughing his throat out. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Daniel managed to say between his miseries. “Oh, who’s the lucky person?” Jihoon raised his eyebrow in curiosity. “His lung doctor,” Minhyun stated.

“I knew it, Seongwoo always have a thing for someone older, not someone younger,” Jaehwan exclaimed randomly as Daniel gave him a side glare. “It is for a check-up, Jaehwan.” Jonghyun chuckled. “Oh, what happened to Seongwoo hyung? By the way, this is just me speaking out Daniel hyung’s mind since he looked like he wants to know so bad but act like he doesn’t really care.” Jihoon grinned playfully as Daniel shifted the glare to the younger.

“Well, Jihoon, here is why, Seongwoo fled to Japan last week to celebrate his lonely ass and the fact that we finished our internship quite beautifully, so he decided maybe that he should try a new kind of cigarette to kill himself with even more, and he ended up almost dying for real,” Minhyun explained with a thick sarcasm, and Daniel couldn’t help but gasped slightly.

“So, Seongwoo just kind of went to Japan by himself to buy new cigarette?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Well, he has been doing really weird things in these past two, three months, I couldn’t really keep a track on what he’s doing anymore, and he doubled his intake of his normal cigarette, I was this close to put him in a rehabilitation.” Minhyun sighed. “Well, that’s severe, I mean, why don’t you just tell him to stop or something?” Jonghyun replied.

“Well, Jonghyun, what do you think I have been doing this past decade and do you honestly think he listens to me? As far as I know he only listen to one person and it’s not even his mother.” Minhyun shrugged nonchalantly as if he was not indicating one person on the table. “Guys, you know it’s weird that you guys keep pointing fingers at me when I am already his _nothing_.” Daniel sighed in defeat.

“No one mentioned your name though?” Jaehwan snickered. “Well, we broke up and that’s it, that happened and I no longer have control over him and you are correct Jaehwan, I have no rights over Ong Seongwoo no more,” Daniel snapped. “Well, but do you still want it though?” Minhyun asked out of the blue without looking at the younger, but instead, still focusing on his food. “It doesn’t matter, hyung,” Daniel said.

“Try to talk to him, won’t you? For yourself, at least?” Minhyun requested nonetheless afterward. “What is that suppose to even mean?” Daniel said. “To mend something, I guess? The guilt, doubts, emptiness, I don’t know, I never had a break up but seeing Seongwoo at this state is heartbreaking enough for me,” Minhyun remarked. “I am not the answer to his problem, Minhyun hyung,” Daniel stated with a deep sigh.

“Then go test it yourself,”.

 

\---

 

“I need your help.” Daniel wasn’t sure he was trying to sound desperate or not, but nonetheless it came out like a whine instead as he smiled awkwardly to the older, who was leaning at his doorframe, looking at him in quite an amusement. “What kind of help?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Youtube, and things,” Daniel said as he nodded his head to ease his nervousness. If Minhyun said it’s worth the try then he should probably do it. 

“Why?” Seongwoo replied stoically. “Because I am on my deadline? Jisung hyung wanted the video by tomorrow and I have been working on songs and papers, I barely registered what he was asking or –,” “More like, why me?” Seongwoo cut in all of the sudden. “Oh, I thought you want to know, uh, never mind, because you probably the closest person to me right now, literally, of course.” Daniel never wanted to kill himself more than that.

“And of course, I have called every single friend I have, but they are just so busy and I just really need some human help.” Daniel really, really wanted to palm his face and just ran away from the scene for sprouting those words – he didn’t even know why he said that. “Glad to know I am your last option,” Seongwoo replied all of the sudden as while Daniel was having his internal breakdown.

“No, _no_ , what? Did I say that? See, not the last option either, I mean, just yeah, you are a door away and I am in an urgent situation and, wait, what are you doing again?” Daniel blabbered as Seongwoo closed the door behind him. “I thought you needed help? Or do you want to do it in my room?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow nonchalantly while Daniel busy panicking – he actually thought that the latter wouldn’t want to do it.

“Uh, yeah, I am doing a room tour, but I actually going to make it like I invite the viewers to my room, and you will be acting as my viewers and hold the camera, yeah, that’s the overall concept,” Daniel explained as they moved to his unit. “Sounds exciting,” Seongwoo replied sardonically as Daniel suddenly stopped and gave the older an amused smile. “You didn’t change even a bit,” Daniel stated out of the blue – it was supposed to stay inside his head but his incorporative tongue said otherwise.

“I mean, you are a lot skinnier but everything else is just the same,” Daniel continued and he wasn’t sure why he hasn’t buried himself yet – he should’ve known that he barely have any control of himself around the older male. “Is that a good or a bad thing?” Seongwoo replied instead, giving the younger a tiny smile. “Good, I suppose, except for you getting skinny, you are already so thin before, I hope you eat a lot from now on,” Daniel reckoned as he opened his unit’s door.

“Thanks, for the suggestion, I mean, it would be burdensome if I somehow died from being to skinny and they had to interrogate you because you are my neighbor, right,” Seongwoo exclaimed with his infamous mocking tone when Daniel handed him the small tripod. “More like, I don’t want you to die for being to skinny, that’s a tragic reason to be dead.” Daniel chuckled. “I would still die nonetheless so what’s the point of trying?” Seongwoo replied stoically.

“Then I would be sad,” Daniel snapped all of the sudden that even Seongwoo was a little taken aback by his statement and Daniel thought he should probably moved somewhere out of Seoul at this point. “Is this a part of acting civil for you, Daniel?” Seongwoo questioned afterward. “I don’t know, maybe? I’m just trying to make this as not awkward as possible, _hyu_ – Seongwoo-ssi,” Danile hastily corrected himself which made Seongwoo raised his eyebrow, again.

“What’s with formality, you called me _hyung_ the last time anyway, why going backwards?” Seongwoo remarked. “The last time was a reflex, I guess I want your agreement on that if we will have more of this kind of decent and friendly conversation,” Daniel said with a slight smile. “You can still call me that,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “Okay, hyung, it’s noted.” Daniel grinned.

“Yeah, that’s more like you too,” Seongwoo suddenly said. “What? Me calling you with hyung?” Daniel chuckled. “Smiling and being nice, I saw you, uh, a couple of time at campus, and you look like you are dying, don’t go steal my job,” Seongwoo said as he turned away his head to avoid an eye contact – at that point they were both dismissing the fact that they are inside Daniel’s unit together for the first time after the incident.

“That’s noted too, it’s been a hard past couple of weeks, I’m just trying to get my life together.” Daniel grinned again. “And talking to you again is a part of getting my life back together,” He added unconsciously. “I would’ve mistaken that as you flirting with me, Daniel.” Seongwoo smirked sardonically. “Did it?” Daniel said instead. “Yeah, that’s why you can’t do that again,” Seongwoo remarked afterward.

“Why? It’s a part of me being nice, I thought you would like that,” Daniel replied nonchalantly. “I agree helping you out because I thought we should be, _friends_ , you know, instead of avoiding each other like we had committed some crime that we shouldn’t speak about,” Seongwoo stated. “Yeah, I like that, I like that we should be friends,” Daniel exclaimed with a smile.

“Yeah, so stop making me forget that we are not more than that,”.

 

\---

 

“You are looking less stony, something exciting happened?” Seongwoo looked up from his phone and found Minhyun putting the paper bags in front of him. “I was just looking at my phone and you could tell than I’m one percent more alive than the usual, how is that not fishy?” Seongwoo snapped. “First of all, you were smiling at your phone, second of all, we have been friends for decades, I’m pretty sure we have internal connection,” Minhyun snorted. 

“That sounds so gross,” Seongwoo replied. “Because you have a dirty mind, Ong Seongwoo, nonetheless, why so happy?” Minhyun said as he took out the foods and placed it on the table. “Remember Park Chanyeol?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “That one friend of Sungwoon hyung, tall and clingy as fuck, he’s a guitarist too, right?” Minhyun grinned as Seongwoo threw him a death glare. “I mean, I wanted to say, aren’t you moving fast? But then I realized that you are not even moving at all so what’s the point of asking, right?”

Minhyun groaned in agony afterward when Seongwoo literally kicked his shin. “What about Park Chanyeol?” Minhyun asked nonetheless in disdain. “Sungwoon agreed to set an appointment with one of his colleagues to be my interviewees for my thesis’s update if I accompany them for his upcoming festival,” Seongwoo explained. “I thought he agreed to set you up even before.” Minhyun raised his eyebrow. “Yeah, but you know, he just like being a shit like that,” Seongwoo snorted.

“No, that’s not what you are happy about, anything that have a correlation with thesis doesn’t excite you along with the fact that you have to spend another night with a handful number of crowds, Seongwoo, and do you think I would buy that?” Minhyun huffed. “Speaking of thesis would definitely not excite you though, do you despise it that much that you have to ditch research training course yesterday?” Minhyun continued.

“I was busy,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly as he kept his eyes on the phone. “Busy doing what? You have to elaborate with me, at least.” Minhyun raised his eyebrow. “Things, Minhyun.” Seongwoo sighed but Minhyun intended to keep the judgmental look until the latter tell him the real reason. “Fine, I was helping someone doing something.” Seongwoo sighed in defeat as he tossed his phone to the table. “That’s a very kind of you, Seongwoo, so, who the hell is this very lucky person?” Minhyun snapped in persistence.

“A neighbor.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth in annoyance. “Seongwoo, you have only one neighbor and that’s Daniel, so that doesn’t make any sense, except if you – ah.” Minhyun suddenly paused. “I see,” Minhyun concluded as he smirked. “No, _no_ , it’s not what you think about, we were just trying not be awkward to each other, I mean, just because we broke up, goddammit, Minhyun please stop, I have told you so many times,” Seongwoo blurted.

“I didn’t say anything.” Minhyun shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah, right, like you didn’t just say, _maybe you should try talking to Daniel_ , just last week,” Seongwoo mimicked the latter as he rolled his eyes. “And you did, I’m so proud of you,” Minhyun said playfully. “Stop trying to push me to make _us_ happens again,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Honestly I am not, I am not a big fan of going back to mistake either but was your relationship really a mistake though?” Minhyung shrugged.

“All I wanted to say is that, it doesn’t matter how hard you were trying to conceal the fact that you are still staring at him for too long for your own good, or the fact that you still low key asking about him, because maybe Seongwoo, this is one of the things that is worth fighting for,” Minhyun continued. “If it’s worth fighting for then it wouldn’t end from the first place, Minhyun,” Seongwoo replied flatly.

“Hey, I never experienced a break up, and hopefully doesn’t have to go through one, but I feel like some of the them are needed in order to go forward in a relationship.” Minhyun concluded. “That one philosophy class stuck on your brain so much, huh?” Seongwoo sneered nonchalantly. “Anyway, here’s the event, because you are coming with me being stuck in the middle of the crowd, again,” Seongwoo said as he pushed his phone across the table.

“Oh, I’m coming to this one though?” Minhyun said as he peeked a look of the screen. “That’s a very productive of you, what’s the occasion?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Jonghyun is performing there, he asked me to come.” Minhyun shrugged nonchalantly while opening the lid of his food before the realization hit him as he quickly darted his attention back to Seongwoo and caught the latter staring at him anxiously.

“Well, _shit_ ,”.

 

\---

 

“For my defense, this is really our last big gig before we took a hiatus from attending big festivals until Jonghyun’s graduation, besides, Sungwoon-ssi asked me personally so I can’t really say no,” Jisung said when Jaehwan was still staring at him disapprovingly. “Well guys, that’s kind of a fair argument, you know it will make us look bad if we said no and he’s the person who let us debut?” Jonghyun assured. “And we are at the venue already, what’s the point of being pissed?”.

“And I’ve told you guys since last week, okay? And you, special stage,” Jisung said as he pointed at Daniel, who was sighing at the request. “Which The 1975 are you going to sing, hyung?” Jihoon said playfully as he nudged his arm to the latter’s. “What’s the point of singing The 1975 when the one he wanted to sing to is not here anymore, that’s why he has been avoiding to have a special stage for the past recent gigs,” Jaehwan sneered.

“ _Heart out_ ,” Daniel replied nonchalantly to Jihoon, obviously ignoring Jaehwan’s comment, since honestly it’s been pretty shitty for him to sing without locking eyes with a certain someone – and he needs to get used to that, he needs to get used to the fact that no one is there anymore. “Alright, big guy, let’s see if we find some pretty boys for you to eye-fuck tonight,” Jaehwan snickered as Daniel threw an insane glare at him.

“I am this pretty darn close to throw my guitar at your face, Jaehwan, just saying.” Daniel smiled sarcastically. “I am also this pretty darn close to lose my shit because I just found you a pretty boy for you to eye-fuck tonight, but don’t turn around.” Jaehwan suddenly pointed to Daniel’s back – even Jihoon was gasping, which made Daniel turned his body around almost too immediately.

And there he was, standing gloriously with his infamous black denim jacket, cold gaze and obviously still a Hwang Minhyun standing beside him – Seongwoo looked like he usually does, but Daniel thought it was just his mind playing with him, the fact that everything suddenly fade out and he only got his attention to the older male, who was talking to Ha Sungwoon.

“Hey guys, I made it here alive.” Minhyun’s voice distracted Daniel, who was kind of lost on his own world – he didn’t even know how long he has been staring at Seongwoo. “You didn’t tell me that you managed to coax Seongwoo to come here.” Jonghyun chuckled when he peeked at Daniel’s reaction. “That’s not me, that’s Sungwoon’s work,” Minhyun replied nonchalantly.

“Daniel hyung said thank you, he needed someone to eye-fuck from the stage today, and you brought him one fine boy, and once again, I am just saying his inner thought since he’s too stubborn,” Jihoon added out of the blue with a teasing grin as Daniel glared at the younger. “Correction, the only boy he would like to eye-fuck,” Jaehwan snickered and got a hit from Daniel. “That’s fucking unfair, why don’t you hit Jihoon too?” Jaehwan groaned.

“One more _eye-fuck_ saying and you both are going to regret it,” Daniel huffed. “Ah, you guys are still on it?” Jisung asked. “On what exactly are you referring to, hyung?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow in amusement. “On a break, which is half good if I’m talking as your manager, since people dig emotional lyrics, and half bad if I’m talking as your friend, listen, it’s not good to live with such emptiness, Niel,” Jisung said as he patted the younger’s shoulder.

“Why is everyone talking like you guys know what I’m feeling?” Daniel retorted. “Well, have you ever thought that maybe, hyung is just so obvious about Seongwoo hyung? I can even tell what you are thinking, tell me if I ever interpreted wrongly.” Jihoon shrugged. “Obvious? Goddamn, he is more than that, he’s just as clear as a glass,” Jaehwan added.

“Guys, I know you haven’t gotten into a conclusion whether Daniel is transparent or not, but Minhyun, who is that?” Jonghyun said as he pointed at Seongwoo, who was now standing beside a very tall man with a fiery red hair as the rest of the members immediately turned their attention to a certain raven-haired man. “Oh, Chanyeol’s here,” Minhyun answered casually.

“Who’s Chanyeol?” Jihoon raised his eyebrow while Daniel was still focusing on how Seongwoo was laughing at whatever this Chanyeol guy was saying – and it was his genuine laugh, Daniel couldn’t keep his eyes off. “Park Chanyeol, six feet tall, Sungwoon’s friend, a producer, a guitarist on his band days too, really energetic and affectionate, kind of remind me of a puppy, you know like a big dog with puppy eyes,” Minhyun explained nonchalantly, even though he knows it’s kind of out of the context from the question.

“Jihoon asked you about Chanyeol, _not_ Daniel,” Jaehwan deadpanned, which made him gasped by himself all of the sudden. “Oh my goodness, I think I just figured Seongwoo’s ideal type,” Jaehwan exclaimed. “Daniel, meet your replacement,” Jaehwan snickered as he pointed at a certain tall man, whose hand was then on Seongwoo’s shoulder.

Daniel _almost_ lost it, until it hit him again that they are not more than neighbor, which Daniel suddenly wanted to curse out loud to the fact that they are not something anymore, also to the fact that Daniel was that stupid before. After knowing that Cha Eunwoo – who he met months earlier, was only a junior that somehow assigned to be under Seongwoo’s guidance, as if Seongwoo hasn’t had enough jobs to be done, he never thought that he need to feel like _that_ anymore – like being irritated after seeing Seongwoo with another man.

“Spill more tea about this Chanyeol, pretty please,” Jaehwan suddenly asked as he grinned at how Daniel was trying to conceal his nervousness. “He has a recording label along with a couple of his friends, three years older from me and Seongwoo, graduated with a business degree, have I told you that he’s really touchy? He really is, that’s why he get along well with Sungwoon,” Minhyun added. “Oh, financially stable and older, I would also definitely pick him over Daniel,” Jaehwan sneered which made Daniel actually hit his arm with his guitar case.

“You guys, it’s time by the way,” Jisung suddenly announced as the members immediately followed his step as Minhyun cheered a _good luck_ to them – even though Daniel’s eyes stayed on the certain older male until he got into the backstage. “See? He is still so whipped, I wonder why we could tell his feelings when he’s this readable.” Jaehwan laughed before they got into the stage as he eyed Daniel.

Daniel chose to ignore the latter nonetheless, knowing that Jaehwan would probably just drag him more if he said another word, but he knew he was fucked when he actually found Seongwoo’s eyes almost immediately when he got on the stage. Seongwoo was standing far more behind and it should be hard to locate him from such a distance, but Daniel just know where to find him.

His legs almost gave in when Seongwoo actually moved closer when Jaehwan announced his special stage fifteen minutes later after performing a couple of their songs. “It’s called _Heart out_ by The 1975, you guys must be bored that I keep singing their songs.” Daniel chuckled at the end when the crowd screamed _no_. “Alright, actually The 1975 is not just my favorite band, it’s the band that holds many feelings and memories,” Daniel added.

“I feel like I can connect better with their song, and they are just, _ridiculous_.” Daniel smiled and he knew by his heart that it was a smile made for just one certain person, who was looking back at him when he said those words. “ _I’m running low on know-how, this beat’s made for two_.” For Daniel’s defense, he tried to look through the rest of the crowd, but it just automatically set to fin itself way back to Seongwoo’s one.

Goodness, Daniel missed how he used to do this every single time when he was on the stage, searching for Seongwoo’s smiled in the middle of hundreds of faces and always managed to find it. “ _Cause I remember that I like you, no matter what I found._ ” It distracted Daniel how a certain male with a red hair suddenly showed up beside Seongwoo and offered him a drink – Daniel just decided he doesn’t like any of it, the burning feelings and Park Chanyeol.

“ _It’s just you and I tonight, why don’t you figure my heart out?_ ” Daniel reached the end of the song but his mind was somewhere else when Seongwoo was turned around by the other male as he ruffled Seongwoo’s hair fondly and patted his shoulder. Daniel almost couldn’t find the right note at the finishing and decided that he should get off the stage as soon as he can. He couldn’t even hear what Jisung was saying at the backstage as he stormed off to the parking lot.

He fucked up, and he doesn’t know how to fix it, but he desperately wants to.

 

\---

 

“You are going to be super nice at him even though he will do every skin ship he knows and you know that, right? Just for tonight, he’s not staying in Korea for long, he always says he wanted to meet you,” Sungwoon said to Seongwoo, a couple of minute before Chanyeol arrived. “You make it sound like I hate him, which I don’t,” Seongwoo scoffed.

“You hate his affectionate ass, I get it, but you were dating Daniel, that guy is a ball of fluff, it doesn’t need an expert to know that,” Sungwoon snapped. “Wow, I don’t know that my break up would spread so fast,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Minhyun gave me a heads up, okay?” Sungwoon replied nonchalantly. “So you won’t prepare another stupid surprise for us both? Like the last time you sent us The 1975’s concert tickets in the middle of mid-term weeks?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah, something like that, now I don’t know which couple should I pamper, oh, Chanyeol.” Sungwoon waved his hands all of the sudden as the tall man appeared and moved closer to them. “Seongwoo,” Chanyeol literally screamed in excitement while throwing his hands to the air, proceeding to hug the latter but stopped halfway. “Just kidding, I know you hate it.” Chanyeol chuckled. “Long time no see, my favorite _dongsaeng_ ,” Chanyeol remarked with a grin.

“We literally only met like three times,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “And with that kind of attitude, that’s why you are my favorite, people who is dead inside is always the cutest when I teased them,” Chanyeol stated in amusement. “Thank you for the compliment, really, appreciate it,” Seongwoo snorted which caused Chanyeol to chuckle.

“I wish you could come to my wedding,” Chanyeol said out of the blue as he pouted. “You are getting married?” Seongwoo snapped immediately. “Well, of course I am, Seongwoo, I know you dislike me but you don’t have to sound so surprise that someone else wanted to marry me.” Chanyeol burst into a laugh again. “First, I don’t dislike you, second, I never said I won’t come, so drop me the invitation, then I’ll consider it,” Seongwoo replied with a slight shrug.

“Well, that’s the answer he wants to hear,” Sungwoon added as Chanyeol beamed. “Noted that, I’ll send you as soon as possible, and do you want to bring Minhyun as your plus one, or do I need to send Minhyun another invitation?” Chanyeol asked. “Oh, just send Minhyun another one, Chanyeol, I’m pretty sure Seongwoo have a plus one ready,” Sungwoon teased.

“Oh, I don’t know that you didn’t understand the heads up Minhyun gave you about how I just broke up,” Seongwoo said nonchalantly which made Chanyeol gasped. “You dated and broke up without me knowing, what kind of nonsense?” Chanyeol suddenly burst. “A punk rock guitarist, a hundred percent like a giant dog, just like you, now I think about it, Daniel really does resemble Chanyeol in the term of character.” Sungwoo shrugged. 

“Daniel? Ong Seongwoo, you have to introduce me to this boy, why would he break up with you?” Chanyeol huffed. “He will be on the stage in five minutes,” Sungwoon suddenly exclaimed as he suddenly pulled Chanyeol away before the tall male could retort further to Seongwoo – Seongwoo doesn’t really want to know why Sungwoon did that, but nonetheless he moved to the side of the crowd to get a comfortable place to see the performance.

Seongwoo doesn’t like punk rock, he settled that a long time ago but he always finds himself enjoying to _No Name_ ’s songs, maybe it was biased as fuck but Seongwoo doesn’t care – and he always likes it when they were performing on the stage, they feel like an entirely different group of people when they were on the stage. But what amused him the most is the fact that Daniel always finds his way to Seongwoo’s eyes, as if it’s the easiest thing to spot on the crowd. 

Just like how the younger was staring at him right then, a small smile playing on his lips while he was starting to strum his guitar with passion – to think that Seongwoo has missed a lot of their performances has made him realizes that he misses Daniel’s passionate self. After awhile when Jaehwan announced the special stage, Seongwoo thought that it might be their friends’ work that it just has to be Daniel’s special stage that night.

“Do you want to tell me or I’ll just spill everything?” Seongwoo was a little taken aback by the voice and the drink, but he took it nonetheless after he found out it was just Chanyeol. “Spill what? There is nothing to tell,” Seongwoo snorted. “Okay, so whose idea is it to break up?” Chanyeol scoffed playfully. “Because it’s obviously not him, goodness, he reminds me when I used to be a guitarist and _in love_ , the way he looks at you is insane and obvious,” Chanyeol said as he pointed his chin at Daniel’s direction.

“And it’s obviously not you too, since your eyes are literally dripping with adoration,” Chanyeol stated nonetheless, as his eyes stayed on Daniel, who was singing on the stage. “It just bound to happen at some point, when there is no longer a reason to stay.” Seongwoo shrugged. “Yeah, agree, but you seems like you have a thousand more reason to stay,” Chanyeol replied with a smile.

“Call me pretentious but Seongwoo, I know chemistry when I saw one, and you guys are basically science with this kind of eye contact game.” Chanyeol laughed. “You are so corny, I’m not surprised that you manage to succeed as a song-writer,” Seongwoo replied instead. “Don’t switch the topic,” Chanyeol huffed. “You still love him, I am betting my ass on it, that’s the only reason why you need to fight for it,” Chanyeol added suddenly as he turned Seongwoo around.

“You have to, you hear me, you have to bring him to my wedding as your rightful plus one, I don’t want any other reason,” Chanyeol said as he ruffled Seongwoo’s hair, which the latter replied with a groan of disdain. “Don’t do that,” Seongwoo hissed. “You don’t even deny it that you still love him,” Chanyeol huffed. “There’s nothing to be denied,” Seongwoo said at the end as he fixed his denim jacket in order to hide his anxiety.

“Then maybe give it a try to fix it,”.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo didn’t really know how the hell he got into the situation he was in right then, but he was in the middle of the road on his car, hands gripping tight on the wheel while trying to call Daniel’s number again. He was just about to go to bed after going home from the festival and finishing his task – it was one in the morning when he suddenly received Daniel’s drunken call. “Daniel, where the fuck are you?” Seongwoo snapped immediately when the other line finally picked up.

“ _Uh, is this Ong Seongwoo-ssi? This is the bartender speaking, I will give you our exact address through a message_ ,” The man said which Seongwoo replied with an _okay_ and a _thank you_. Just around twenty minutes later, Seongwoo arrived at the bar near downtown, which actually a familiar place since he and Minhyun went there a couple of time – but he sighed in relief when he spotted a huge male resting his head on the counter.

“Daniel,” Seongwoo called out hastily as he took a seat beside the younger male, who lifted his head a bit to take a look on who’s calling him and smiled immediately when he found Seongwoo. “You came for me.” Daniel giggled. “You sounded so drunk, I don’t want you to be kidnapped or robbed or something,” Seongwoo snapped. “When I called you,” Daniel said instead – he paused for a while to let out a deep breath.

“I don’t even look at my contact list, crazy, right? I still have your phone number memorized even though I haven’t called you since we split.” Daniel paused again and giggled. “But I somehow remembered it even though I’ve had like only-gods-know how many shots, and I know you are pissed that you have to come here at this ungodly hour to pick my drunk ass up but,” Daniel grinned. “You have to admit it was pretty impressive.”

Seongwoo only stared at the younger male blabbering about something else afterward, even though he knows Daniel is a heavy drinker, the younger male was looking pretty much wasted then. “How much did you drink?” Seongwoo asked. “I don’t even know where am I,” Daniel replied instead as Seongwoo raised his eyebrow nonchalantly.

He then let out a deep sigh as he pulled Daniel’s arm all of the sudden. “Let’s go home,” Seongwoo exclaimed as he proceeded to drag Daniel from his seat. “I miss that, you saying home, like it’s still belong to the both of us,” Daniel exclaimed with a stupid boyish grin that Seongwoo hates to love so much.

When Daniel managed to kind of stand on his own legs, he suddenly hugged Seongwoo for more support as he breathed in the older’ neck. “Daniel,” Seongwoo said in a warning tone, when one of the bartender helped him to carry Daniel to the passenger’ seat of his car. “Hyung, why you are so pretty like this?” Danile blurted out when he was seated as Seongwoo only rolled his eyes and proceded to give the bartender some money.

“Seongwoo hyung, are you listening to me?” Daniel whined when Seongwoo entered the driver seat and started the engine immediately. “I miss you so much, you don’t even understand,” Daniel remarked as he let out a chuckle. “Hyung said one that I am your precious, why did you walk away that night?” Daniel continued to blabber with some incoherent words, while Seongwoo was trying so hard not to be distracted by the younger, who was clinging unto one of his arms.

“Ah, but no, I am way more stupid of letting you go,” Daniel let out a whimper as he hiccupped, Seongwoo wanted to just die at the moment when Daniel went blunt like that, he wish he didn’t need to hear any of that. “I was so jealous when I saw you with that, that red hair _ugly_ man,” Daniel stated as he yawned all of the sudden. “You saw him?” Seongwoo replied for the first time.

“Uh-huh, he is terribly handsome, and I don’t like that, Jaehwan-ie said that he kind of sounds like me.” Daniel shrugged as he shifted his body to watch Seongwoo. “And that he is my replacement,” Daniel added, it came out like a sob that Seongwoo just had to turn his head to see the younger and found him pouting deeply instead. “I don’t want anyone to replace me, ever, do you hear that, hyung?” Daniel stated.

“As if anyone could replace you,” Seongwoo muttered hastily and unconsciously, and thank goodness that Daniel was too absorbed watching the air conditioner rather than listening to Seongwoo – it didn’t matter either way though, Seongwoo was pretty sure that the younger would forget all of this in the morning. They managed to get to Seongwoo’s unit fifteen minutes later, with the rest of the ride mainly consisted of Daniel whining and Seongwoo’s silence.

The older male must’ve underestimated the differences of their figure as he struggled to carry Daniel all alone from the parking lot to the elevator to his unit, and as soon as he dropped Daniel to his couch, looking completely drunken, he plopped down himself next to him on the floor, as he watched Daniel drooled on his pillow couch. “Seongwoo hyung?” Daniel suddenly called out his name when Seongwoo was busy staring at him. 

“I am going to sleep now, will you be here when I woke up?” Daniel said – he sounded pretty conscious for a drunken man, which made Seongwoo kind of puzzled with the whole situation. “This is technically my house.” Seongwoo shrugged when Daniel suddenly grabbed his hands and spent a solid minute to find his pinky finger. “Pinky promise.” Daniel grinned as he interlaced their finger together. “Ah, okay.” Seongwoo just nodded along. “We have to seal it with a kiss, though.” Daniel frowned as he stared at the fingers. “There is no need for that, really.” But it happened so fast – Seongwoo thought his heart could jump out at any second when Daniel pulled his body when the younger released their interlaced fingers.

Because instead of kissing _it_ , Daniel kissed Seongwoo’s lips alternately.

 

\---

 

“Is there something wrong?” Seongwoo looked up from the floor when he found Daniel in front of him on their shared hallway, with him sitting on the floor with a can of beer and a box of cigarettes. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be intrusive or nosy, but I was just wondering,” Daniel quickly added. “Why would you ask that?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Because you kind of smoke a lot nowadays, not that I creepily staring at you from afar, well, okay, I just made it sounds more disturbing that it should be,” Daniel blabbered.

“And I haven’t gotten a chance to say thank you for last night? I woke up when you were not inside the room? So I was kind of embarrassed and in a very bad hangover so I just walked myself out, but nonetheless, thank you,” Daniel added with a slight smile. “It’s nothing, it’s an honor to know that I am not your last option when you were drunk.” Seongwoo smirked instead. “Uh, yeah, really sorry for that once again.” Daniel bowed rather awkwardly.

“It’s fine, Daniel.” Seongwoo said as he inhaled his cigarettes stick. “Do you have anything to say more than that though?” Seongwoo suddenly asked as he turned away his eyes from the younger. “Uh, thank you? No, I said that earlier, um, oh, I’ll pay you back,” Daniel replied which made Seongwoo’s feel like shit immediately, but that was fine for him – people made him feels like shit every day, but turned out that when it came from Daniel, it kind of hurt a little bit more than it should. 

“There’s no need for that, really.” Seongwoo said with a lazy smirk playing on his lips. “Do you want to talk about it? I mean, I’m all ears,” Daniel said as he decided to push his luck a little bit more. “You smoking makes me think that something bad happens,” Daniel continued when Seongwoo didn’t answer him. “There’s nothing bad, it just that I can’t figure out what wedding gift I should buy,” Seongwoo replied after their short silence.

“Who’s wedding?” Daniel said as he took a seat beside Seongwoo – it startled the older quite a bit, but nonetheless he didn’t complain since it suddenly felt so familiar. “A friend,” Seongwoo replied hastily as he inhaled the cancerous stick once again. “Sounds exciting.” Daniel smiled to the fact that Seongwoo didn’t mind of him being close to the latter – it was a quick progression and Daniel did not hate it.

“Except when your best friend ditched you to go with another person and bought a wedding gift already and excluded you out of it, _exciting_ indeed,” Seongwoo said with his stoic voice, which made Daniel burst into laughter. “I can help you with that,” Daniel suggested all of the sudden and made Seongwoo’s attention came back to him. “I still owe you one for helping me with my Youtube thingy.” Daniel shrugged. 

“Besides, two is better than one, right? Wedding gift can be tricky,” Daniel added with a grin. “Well, that is true,” Seongwoo answered nonchalantly. “We should take the subway,” Daniel suddenly exclaimed in excitement. “Why? You have a car and I have a car too?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Adventure time,” Daniel said as he grinned widely. “We could go to Hongdae, or Myeondong,” Daniel continued. 

“Oh, have you heard about that new barbeque place at Hongdae though? Jisung hyung recommended it,” Daniel continued to blabber. “Are you planning a _date_?” Seongwoo blurted out all of the sudden as he stared at the younger male. “Do you want it to be?” Daniel asked back instead, mirroring the amusement Seongwoo was expressing. “No,” Seongwoo said as he shook his head slightly as he blew out the smoke. “But if you insist then, I can’t really say the otherwise,” He continued as he shrugged.

“Since when you are this smooth?” Daniel said nonchalantly before he chuckled as Seongwoo just ignored the comment by abruptly standing up. “Let’s not waste time, it’s Monday and the wedding is on Saturday,” Seongwoo stated. “It’s still five days away?” Daniel said as he stood up beside the latter. “I am a busy person, Daniel,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “I know, Seongwoo hyung, I didn’t meet you yesterday.” Daniel smiled.

It was weird, the fact that Seongwoo and Daniel managed to get to the mall without being awkward, even in the subway, they were just casually exchanged some conversations but none of it was about how Daniel literally confessed his heart out while being drunk just the night before – but nonetheless, it was bearable at least for Seongwoo – he didn’t even know why he agreed to let Daniel tag along.

He really should’ve ran, or moved away, the image of Daniel kissing him was still haunting him when the younger smiled at him every time their eyes met – and the worse thing is that he hasn’t decided whether he wanted to give them a try or not. “Bake ware set is a safest option though?” Daniel said as he lifted a big box from the shelf. “Like either of them actually bake,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Oh, both are grooms?” Daniel beamed all of the sudden. “Yeah.” Seongwoo nodded in reply.

They finally settled with buying a glass cake dome, which Seongwoo thought would be at least more useful than the other kitchen set – Daniel insisted to carry the goods, which Seongwoo didn’t really mind since it was a long way with the subway – he didn’t even know why he agreed on taking subway with Daniel even though it sounded ridiculous. “We should go eat first, I’m treating,” Daniel said all of the sudden. “Where is this coming from?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow skeptically. “I just want to treat hyung.” Daniel pouted all the sudden and goddammit, Seongwoo felt like he was on the edge of the cliff, ready to fall all over again.

If there is anything, Seongwoo always thought that it is completely useless to try whatever failed again but then Daniel happened, and he was that close to throw himself to the younger male and even Seongwoo know it was very out of his character, he needed to run. “Hyung, if you don’t want to then it’s fine, we can go home,” Daniel said as he slightly nudged Seongwoo’s arm, which Seongwoo replied with silence.

“Hey, do you remember when we stayed up late until midnight to watch people busking?” Daniel asked out of the blue, which made Seongwoo stopped his track. “It was fun, right?” Daniel continued as he turned his body around to face Seongwoo. “Are you sure you don’t want to say anything anymore?” Seongwoo snapped all of the sudden, while looking at the latter cynically. “About what?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. 

“Why did you call me yesterday, Daniel? I’m pretty sure you memorized a lot of numbers,” Seongwoo suddenly blurted out. “I don’t.” Daniel shook his head. “So, you basically admitted that you are pretty much sober last night?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Why did I even agree to take you on this stupid wedding gift adventure, Daniel? Have I gone insane?” Seongwoo added with a lot sneering tone afterward.

“Because I’m not just _your_ everyone, hyung,” Daniel replied at the end, causing Seongwoo to shifted his gaze somewhere else. “I was wrong,” Seongwoo stated. “We can’t really act civil to each other or be normal friends if you are going to be like this, Daniel,” Seongwoo continued.

“I think it’s better if we just stay as worse than strangers,”.

 

\---

 

Daniel knows he screwed up, big time, and he was not proud of it, the fact that Seongwoo was clearly avoiding him for the next two days has driven him insane. That night when he stupidly took a cab from his apartment to some bar was the night that he realized that he wanted to try again for the sake of everything, he just want Seongwoo again – he just want the older to look at him again from the middle of the crowd and kiss the hell out of him again after he performed.

He almost considered meeting the therapist that Jaehwan recommended just because he thought he was crazy already – it’s barely a week since he started talking to Seongwoo again and the effect the older has on him was utterly out of the world, as Daniel realized that he is still so much in love with the latter. Maybe Seongwoo was right, that they shouldn’t even try to act normally to each other.

Daniel realized that maybe Seongwoo knows it too after his sudden outburst in the middle of Hongdae – the fact that they are driving each other crazy, in the best way and the worst way possible – and it was once again proven when Daniel found Seongwoo under the rain, sitting on the pavement, trying to lit up his cigarette under the downpour, while he was parking his car. “Just what is that hyung doing now?” Daniel let out a deep sigh, he then decided that he really needs to tell Seongwoo. 

Daniel got out from his car, the rain hitting his body immediately as he took his guitar from the backseat before he got closer to Seongwoo’s direction. “I am not in the mood of entertaining you, so fuck off, Daniel,” Seongwoo scoffed when he noticed a very familiar figure in front of him. “At least sulk somewhere else with a roof, Seongwoo,” Daniel snorted nonchalantly.

“You are not in the position of telling me things, I thought we agreed to get back to become strangers,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “It was a one-sided agreement.” Daniel shrugged. “And wow, I don’t know I have come that low of a level now,” Daniel added. “This is not going to work,” Seongwoo said as he abruptly stood up and got inside the lobby. “I need to tell you something, just let me talk, I swear,” Daniel said and managed to stop Seongwoo.

“Give me one good reason –,” “Because the last time we didn’t talk we fell apart, dammit, Seongwoo, I don’t want it to happen again, I don’t want us to fail again,” Daniel snapped with a deep sigh – and the silence Seongwoo was giving him afterward tortured him, as the latter stepped inside the elevator all of the sudden. “Goodbye, Daniel,” Seongwoo stated as he hastily pushed the close button when Daniel tried to get in.

“Fuck this.” Daniel must thank the universe that he had gotten better climbing up the stairs after months using it, hoping that he managed to catch Seongwoo before he got inside – but he was too late when he saw Seongwoo already in front of his door, proceeding to get inside. “Hyung,” Daniel called out but Seongwoo has the door closed already as Daniel huffed in disbelief.

“Okay, I was lying that night, I was still sober, and you know that I have high tolerance of alcohol.” Daniel suddenly shouted from the outside, which made Seongwoo a little bit startled. “And I kissed you with a full conscience, with a sane mind, and you didn’t pull away, so I thought maybe, I should try this again,” Daniel continued. “And I meant everything I said that night,”.

“Go home, Daniel,” Seongwoo said from the inside, frustrated – he obviously didn’t need this when he was a mess since he decided to go blunt to Daniel the other night. “No, I won’t, because you have to listen to me, hyung, I, _really_ , really love you, and I don’t know whether you still feel the same way because I was such a shit,” Daniel suddenly confessed, which made Seongwoo slam his forehead slightly to the door.

“I was really stupid that night when we broke up, I still thought about it at nights, I can’t do anything properly, and I wish that we breaking up is the thing that never happened,” Daniel yelled again as Seongwoo could hear a sound from his door. “I’m just really tired, really, really tired without you, hyung, and when I saw you with that red haired guy is just the turning point, I just know I just want to be with you.” Daniel sighed.

“Please just consider this, hyung, I don’t know what’s going on anymore, I miss you,” Daniel concluded as the silence followed afterward – Seongwoo was still leaning on the wall beside his door, listening and having an internal mess inside – he was still soaking wet because of the rain, and after a solid five minutes passed, he decided that Daniel has gone back to his unit as he made his way to the bathroom.

And Seongwoo was never more wrong than that, when he heard a soft guitar playing on the background to the very familiar song just right outside his door. “ _What time you coming out? We started losing light, I’ll never make it right if you don’t wander off._ ” Daniel’s voice filled out the room even though he wasn’t inside as Seongwoo slowly moved closer to the door again.

“ _You said someday we might, when I’m closer to your height, till then we’ll knock around and see_.” Daniel paused a little while still playing his guitar. “If you are all I need.” It came out more like a usual sentence, rather than following the beat of the song and Seongwoo let out a slight smile unconsciously. “ _According to your heart, my place is not deliberate._ ” Daniel skipped the song into the highlight part.

“ _Feelings of your arms, I don’t want to be your friend, I–_.” For Seongwoo’s record, he didn’t know that Daniel was leaning on his door when he opened it, which caused Daniel to fall right back almost immediately. “Want to kiss your neck,” Daniel whined while manage to grin in agony to the older, who staring at him blankly. “Get in,” Seongwoo said when he noticed that Daniel was still drenched.

“Stay there,” Seongwoo instructed as he closed the door and Daniel stood up upon the latter’s request. Seongwoo came back with a clean towel and after a while, he decided that he should help the younger male to dry his hair – he gently put the towel on Daniel’s head and moved it slowly as Daniel was staring at him intensely, which did a thing to Seongwoo’s stomach.

Seongwoo was not that ready when Daniel grabbed his hands and leaned closer before he pressed his lips on Seongwoo’s, the longing feelings was obviously painted all over the kiss, it was desperate and urgent, like if Daniel didn’t do that, he doesn’t know whether he would be able to do that again or not anymore. And Seongwoo wasn’t even that surprised when he found himself kissing back Daniel as his hand found it’s rightful place on Daniel’s nape.

Daniel pushed their body together as they lips stay connected when Seongwoo hit the couch behind him, using it as a support as he pulled Daniel’s head closer to him to deepen the kiss. “Love me again,” Daniel breathed out when they pulled away, trying to catch the missing air. “You are so stupid,” Seongwoo said instead, as he stroked Daniel’s wet hair.

Daniel chuckled at the answer and preceded to kiss the older again before his stomach actually killed the moment by making a loud grumble, which caused Seongwoo to let out a chuckle. “I stayed at the studio after class, okay?” Daniel said, obviously embarrassed. “I haven’t eaten anything since morning.” Daniel frowned as Seongwoo patted his head again.

“Let’s get you some food, _puppy_ ,”.

 

\---

 

“Do you remember Kim Sanggyun? That engineering major student who owned a café with his friends? They are having an open-mic starting tomorrow, and they wanted us to perform first, and as always, I’m the sacrificial lamb,” Daniel explained enthusiastically as he munched the ramen while Seongwoo was staring at him in amusement. “They just know you are always ready to sing any The 1975 songs.” Seongwoo smiled slightly.

“Yeah, that’s why you have to come.” Daniel grinned. “Well, aren’t we moving so fast? I thought we are taking things slow right here.” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “No, _no_ , hyung, there is no such thing as taking it slow, don’t you think three months is like three months too long?” Daniel huffed. “It’s more than three months, we started to drift apart way before that,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly.

“And we shall not talk about the dark age ever again,” Daniel snapped with a huge smile as he chuckled afterward. “I love us just like this, okay?” Daniel stated. “You and me, having ramen in the middle of the night, after doing the most ridiculous thing,” Daniel added. “And I love you, I don’t want to think anything otherwise.” Daniel grinned.

“Daniel, I just agreed to take you out for some food, I never talked about getting back together and moving with a speed of light.” Seongwoo smirked playfully when the latter whined. “I know we can’t put whatever happened between us behind, you know, everything happened for a reason, and I would like to consider that as a lesson that maybe we should try harder to maintain our relationship in the future,” Daniel said afterward. “I just want you to know that I really mean it, that I want to give us another chance,” He added.

“Puppy has become so wise since I left him.” Seongwoo said as he ruffled Daniel’s hair, which caused Daniel to whine even more. “I was trying to be serious right here,” Daniel protested. “Okay,” Seongwoo said in reply. “For what?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “For everything.” Seongwoo shrugged. “I guess I can’t imagine myself without you too, I have been taking so much cigarette that my lung doctor thought I need some sort of closure,” Seongwoo added.

“I fled to Japan alone, just because I can, and I wanted to prove that I can be fine without you, and I ended up almost killing myself which is very ridiculous to think about, it’s scary how much I have become dependent on you even after we broke up,” Seongwoo continued. “I was not proud of myself after I walked away from you that night, but I thought, it really should’ve been done, even though what should’ve been done is we both sitting and talk our heart out,”.

“So, okay, if you want to give us another chance then okay, if you want to start placing your clothes inside my unit then okay, if we want to start midnight snacking and ramen date again then okay, if you want me to come to your performances again, then okay,” Seongwoo said as he mirrored the smile Daniel was giving – it was genuine and thankful – it was happiness that they somehow made it back to their place in such a short time, proving that they never needed much other than each other’s presence.

“Then, be my boyfriend again, Ong Seongwoo,”.

 

\---

 

“Can I know why you dyed your hair to that stupid greyish platinum blonde, what the fuck is even that color?” Jaehwan complained as soon as he saw Daniel with his brand new hair. “For the new me, of course,” Daniel replied nonchalantly. “Ah, I see where this is going, you are looking for a new man to flaunt to Seongwoo hyung just because he already have that red-haired male, are you not?” Jihoon snapped. “What’s the point of looking if I already have one?” Daniel raised his eyebrow which made Jaehwan and Jihoon gasped in unison.

“Yah, Kang Daniel, what the fuck? We purposely send you a lot of damn signs and hints for you find your way back to Seongwoo, okay, I am not the biggest worshipper of going back to your ex-boyfriend, but you both are literally and disgustingly made for each other, there I said it,” Jaehwan rambled when Daniel picked up his guitar before going to the small stage. “Daniel hyung, this is not right,” Jihoon said from the side of stage, while Daniel was busy preparing. “ _Shush_ , you two, my new boyfriend is here, don’t make him jealous,” Daniel said as he put his point finger in front of his lips, telling his two members to shut up.

“Yah, Daniel, I swear to god, you come back right here, oh my goodness, is he really doing this, fuck me, oh _okay_ , fuck, now look who’s here? Minhyun just have to be able to bring Seongwoo just tonight when Daniel is out here having a new boyfriend, okay, well, fuck, there goes all of our stupid plan, Jihoon.” Jaehwan ranted as he pointed at Seongwoo, who was sitting on the high chair at the back section. 

“Something sounds very fishy, actually,” Jihoon exclaimed. “You know, the last time Daniel hyung dyed his hair stupid hair color is when, wait, I need to find Daehwi to solve this conspiracy theory,” Jihoon added as he walked away from Jaehwan, who was trying to send a _cry for help_ and _get Seongwoo the fuck out from here_ signals to Minhyun – which the latter didn’t actually get it since he was busy talking with Jonghyun. 

Daniel was testing his guitar when he locked eyes with Seongwoo, as he smiled when the latter mouthed _good luck puppy_ as always – and goodness, Daniel misses that so much. “Hey guys, I’m Daniel, your local boy, and I’m as always will be singing The 1975, don’t worry, I won’t stop singing their song because I’m biased like that.” Daniel chuckled when he got a cheer from a couple of familiar faces – he likes doing a small gigs because he practically knows half of the audience.

“This one called _falling for you_ , and this is actually my favorite song.” Daniel laughed. “It’s really special, I really treasure this song, like a lot, so I hope you guys can enjoy it,” Daniel said before he started strumming the guitar. Daniel didn’t know why, but he just have the biggest urge to run to Seongwoo just then when the latter started to sing along with the song, he wants to keep Seongwoo forever, he wants to be on Seongwoo’s side.

So, when he actually finished the song, he ditched his guitar on the stage as he ran through the tables and found himself cupping Seongwoo’s face and kissed the hell out of him – Seongwoo chuckled slightly at the kiss, which Daniel found really endearing. “Thank goodness I have enough self control this time or else I’ll be breaking another glass,” Jaehwan remarked in the middle of their kiss.

“Yah,” Minhyun yelled this time as he vigorously tapping Seongwoo’s hands. “What the fuck?” Minhyun gasped in disbelief. “See? You and Jaehwan hyung are so stupid, of course Daniel hyung’s new boyfriend is Seongwoo hyung, what kind of conspiracy theory do you need me to solve, it just the fact, right in front of your face,” Daehwi huffed from the side to Jihoon.

“How long?” Minhyun asked again as Seongwoo was raising his eyebrow at him in amusement. “Fourteen hours?” Daniel replied instead. “You really counted?” Seongwoo said when Daniel found his hand around Seongwoo’s waist again. “Yeah, so I can make up all those three months properly,” Daniel said as he gave Seongwoo a quick peck again while grinning cheekily.

“You two, get a damn room, I swear, disgusting,”.

 

\---

 

“Seongwoo hyung.” Seongwoo woke up to the hoarse voice of Daniel and the sound of a ringing phone – and when he actually could open his eyes, he realized that Daniel was actually hovering over his body. “First night after thirty hours back together and you woke me up like this? Eventful morning, I see,” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Why does this Chnayeol guy keep calling you since six in the morning?” Daniel replied instead as he flashed Seongwoo’s phone.

Seongwoo scrunched his nose in confusion as he took the phone and answered it. “Hello?” Seongwoo greeted as he watched Daniel’s face fallen like an abandoned dog, frowning. “Hold up,” Seongwoo said as he actually put the phone on speaker, letting Daniel hear the conversation. “ _And rehearsal dinner is tonight at five PM sharp, do you get me?_ ” Chanyeol said from the other line.

“Why am I even obligated to join that?” Seongwoo groaned in disdain. “ _Because you are my best friend, even Baekhyun wanted you to come_ ,” Chanyeol retorted. “Sungwoon is your best friend, we literally met like three –,” “ _Four._ ” “Whatever, and I never even have a decent conversation with Baekhyun-ssi,” Seongwoo snapped flatly. “ _Hey, my best friend is Baekhyun’s best friend, so see you at the rehearsal dinner, I have told Minhyun too, and he said yes? Stop being so difficult_ ,” Chanyeol said.

“I am not your best friend,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “ _What kind of nonsense? Don’t forget to bring your plus one and I am not accepting anyone except Daniel –_.” “Okay, get it, bye Chanyeol,” Seongwoo snapped immediately and hastily hung up on the phone. “What was that?” Daniel smiled cheekily as Seongwoo threw his phone on the other side of his bed. “Nothing,” Seongwoo snorted as he hogged the blanket again.

“Hyung, what’s nothing?” Daniel chuckled when Seongwoo groaned as he poked the older’ stomach. “So, the wedding gift we picked is for Chanyeol-ssi?” Daniel asked. “Well, yeah, it’s kind of funny that you are jealous of him while picking up his wedding gift at the same time,” Seongwoo remarked nonchalantly. “So, he’s like taken and not after you?” Daniel muttered in a low voice. 

“He’s very much taken and I don’t want to be with him cause he is annoying and I have enough of one big puppy-like person and that is you,” Seongwoo snorted, again. “Good, take care of me only,” Daniel said as he planted a chaste kiss on Seongwoo’s nose tip when he pulled away the blanket from the older’ face. “By the way, do you, you know, want to be my plus one? You heard what Chanyeol said.” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

“I still want to know why he could say that, do you tell things about me to him?” Daniel wriggled his eyebrows, which made Seongwoo rolled his eyes. “You can go ask him by yourself, and if you still need some closure about me and him.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, I’ll have to consider that since this is all too sudden –.” “I will just ask other boys –.” “I’ll shut up, I’ll shut up, and I’ll go with you.” Seongwoo smirked when Daniel pouted before the younger gave him a wide smile.

“In fact, I will go wherever you go from now on, so don’t get rid of me, okay? Love me again like I am your most precious, like I’m the only population you care about, like no matter how you hate the rest of the world, you still don’t hate me, love me like that again, hm?” Daniel said all of the sudden, which made Seongwoo taken aback but smiled nonetheless. “But Daniel,” Seongwoo paused.

“Who said I ever stopped?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if you want the rehearsal dinner to be included in the series!
> 
> leave me some comments and loves guys! i really hope you enjoy this chapter<3 and tell me what scene you would like to see ongniel do! 
> 
> hit me up on twitter, @nyelness!
> 
> see you soon <3


	7. the sound. extended play, part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel and seongwoo talk about forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS IDK WHAT TO SAY 
> 
> BUT THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR 300++ KUDOS OMG WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS
> 
> anyway enjoy this impromptu rehearsal dinner chapter!

Kang Daniel was frowning all the way from the moment he got into the car, while he was still trying to figure out when was the last time he saw the _thing_ that made him has to get out from his apartment and drove back home – even though technically he was not the one driving. “I can’t believe I don’t have a suit in my apartment?” Daniel exclaimed in annoyance. “You don’t have a lot of things in your apartment, Daniel,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly.

“That’s kind of offensive, hyung.” Daniel pouted even more. “I’m just saying,” Seongwoo snorted. “Is your mom not working?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow when he turned the steering wheel as they entered Daniel’s house area. “She took a break since a month ago, I don’t know, she kind of into learning how to make ginseng tea or something nowadays,” Daniel replied with a shrug. “Well, at least you know what’s your mom doing, I don’t even know where my mother is at the moment.” Seongwoo smirked slightly.

“Hyung –.” “Hey, I only speak the fact, okay? We are here by the way,” Seongwoo announced abruptly as he immediately turned off the engine and got out from the car, while Daniel was sighing when he got out as well. “By the way, I haven’t got a chance to tell my parents that we are back together, I mean it has just been technically thirty four hours,” Daniel stated as Seongwoo replied with an amused chuckle. “So, do you want me to wait in the car or?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

“No, heck _no_ , my mom was kind of sad that we broke up, she really likes you, you know that,” Daniel huffed. “Minhyun still find it impressive that your mother actually likes me,” Seongwoo replied instead. “I don’t get why Minhyun hyung is so amused by that when you are actually really nice and stuffs.” Daniel grinned nonchalantly as he opened the gate with his key.

“Mom, I’m home,” Daniel shouted immediately when they entered the house, with Seongwoo just trailing behind him. “In the kitchen,” His mother shouted back in reply. “I’m with Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel added when they passed the living room. “What?” His mother responded almost too soon as she suddenly popped out from the arch room divider that separated the dining room and the kitchen.

“Oh, hi, Seongwoo, it’s been so long,” She beamed in excitement as she went to hug Seongwoo instead of Daniel, who was faking a pout. “Why are you always like this, mom? I am your son,” Daniel complained. “Well, he’s soon-to-be my son in potential.” She sneered at Daniel after letting Seongwoo go, but quickly shut her mouth. “Or not?” She added carefully as Daniel turned his attention to the older male and smiled.

“We kind of patch things up, auntie, so it’s okay,” Seongwoo replied instead, mirroring Daniel’s grin and the older woman sighed in relief. “You don’t know how glad I am to hear that, now come, I will ask _ahjumma_ Kim to go get your suit, where are you going anyway?” She raised her eyebrow as she guided both male to sit at the dining room’s table. “Hyung’s friend invited us to the rehearsal dinner tonight and I don’t have a suit in my apartment and Seongwoo’s suits are too small,” Daniel replied. “Honestly, Daniel, what do you have in your apartment except a bunch of music instruments and medical books?” The older woman raised her eyebrow in full judgment.

“Told you I was not being offensive,” Seongwoo added with a nonchalant shrug. “You guys are just extremely loving it to degrade my room.” Daniel sighed. “Your friend is getting married, Seongwoo?” The older woman shifted the topic just like that just to annoy her son even more. “Yes, it’s tomorrow, but turns out I am also invited to the rehearsal dinner,” Seongwoo replied with a small smile. “Must be exciting, ah, I miss preparing a wedding, it’s chaos, but a good kind of it,” She returned the smile.

“Anyway, you two should stay for lunch of course,” She added afterward. “Are you cooking?” Daniel beamed in excitement. “Yes, as soon as you told me that you are coming, I know you are going to ask for it, you should’ve mentioned that Seongwoo is coming too so I could make more foods.” She sighed. “Ah, no need to trouble yourself, auntie, I’m fine with whatever you are having,” Seongwoo replied.

“It’s okay, I like cooking for both of you, you guys should come more often, and I could make you some of my signature ginseng tea.” The woman smiled in content. “Until when you are taking a break from the hospital, mom?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Six, seven more weeks, I guess,” She responded with a nod. “I was wondering though, why are you taking a break, auntie?” Seongwoo questioned which the latter replied with a chuckle. 

“I just thought that maybe it’s a nice thing to take some times for yourself, you know, figure out what you want do to next, what’s your future plan, also to find your true feelings again,” The woman explained. “I personally think that it is important to do so, you know, just to make sure that you are on the right path and to ignite the flames of your passion even more, to be able to move forward,” She added and gently smiled at the both boys in front of her.

“Just like relationship too,”.

 

\---

 

“Just one, I promise,” Seongwoo said as soon as thy arrived at the venue, which was a nicely decorated outdoor garden that have the view of city lights. “Hyung, _no_ , I’m here with you, there is nothing to be stressed about anyway,” Daniel said as he took away the cigarette stick from between Seongwoo’s fingers and threw it to the nearest trash can. “There is, we are meeting Chanyeol, you have no idea,” Seongwoo snapped nonchalantly. “Chanyeol-ssi cannot be _that_ bad,” Daniel scoffed, which the latter only glared at him in reply.

“Also, on more serious note, stop smoking, please,” Daniel added more sternly before he wrapped his hand around Seongwoo’s waist as one of the organizers guided them to their table. “Look, I heard that you have been seeing your lung doctor again from Minhyun hyung, I just want you to stay healthy, okay?” Daniel frowned at the end of the sentence.

“Besides, I’m here to ensure that you are in a stress free environment,” Daniel added nonchalantly. “Then you just have to be with me all the time to make sure I don’t smoke anything,” Seongwoo replied instead and made the younger made a little taken aback by his answer.

“I thought you are going to argue with me about how smoking helps you a lot.” Daniel let out a small chuckle. “I was about to, but I let it slide for tonight,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “Then what about tomorrow?” Daniel huffed with a pout. “Tomorrow is a different case, that’s why I told you that you have to be there to make sure I won’t smoke.” Seongwoo stopped in front of their table and turned his body to face Daniel, who was grinning all of the sudden before leaning to peck Seongwoo.

“I will, don’t worry,” Daniel said afterward. “Friendly reminder guys, this is not your rehearsal dinner, so keep it low, perhaps?” Minhyun snapped all of the sudden from the table with an amused Jonghyun sitting next to him and a happy Sungwoon on the other side of the table. “Don’t worry, Seongwoo can do anything he wants even though it is not his rehearsal dinner.” A deep voice suddenly made its appearance along with a hand being circled around Seongwoo’s shoulder. 

“Hands off,” Seongwoo said stoically as he sent a glare to Chanyeol, who was grinning playfully as he pulled closer Seongwoo instead, which made Seongwoo groaned in disdain. “You made it, I’m so happy,” Chanyeol exclaimed before he noticed a startled presence beside Seongwoo as he released the latter from the grip immediately. “And you must be Daniel.” Chanyeol clapped his hand once before preceded to shake Daniel’s hand. 

“Ah, yes, you must be Park Chanyeol-ssi,” Daniel said as he took the latter’s hand and bowed slightly. “Just Chanyeol hyung is fine, no need for formality, you are Seongwoo’s boyfriend after all, am I right?” Chanyeol grinned happily. “Uh, okay, Chanyeol hyung?” Daniel smiled bashfully. “So cute, Seongwoo doesn’t even call me with a _hyung_ ,” Chanyeol said as he side-eyed the latter, who was pretending not to hear anything.

“Well, I’ll be back with Baekhyun later on, in the meantime enjoy the appetizer, guys,” Chanyeol stated afterward as he waved the table goodbye. “That is why I need to smoke one earlier,” Seongwoo said when they both took a seat. “You are so mean, Chanyeol hyung is really nice,” Daniel snorted. “Don’t act like you don’t want to kill him just a couple days ago,” Seongwoo snapped flatly. “That’s because I thought he was after your pants,” Daniel retorted.

“Now, now, let’s not fight,” Sungwoon stated. “Just to be clear though because Minhyun didn’t give me any heads up, so is it fine to send you tickets again now?” Sungwoon raised his eyebrow. “For my defense, I am still in daze with their whole ordeal so no heads up was given,” Minhyun added. “It is fine, Sungwoon hyung, just not in the middle of the mid-term weeks again,” Daniel replied instead with a smile as his fingers played with Seongwoo’s thin hands under the table.

“Noted that, and I’m glad to have you both back.” Sungwoon laughed. “I’m glad too,” Seongwoo said out of the blue which made the whole table gasped slightly. “You are extra cute today.” Daniel was the first one to speak up afterward with a whole lot of amusement in his eyes. “Are you sure he’s not taking any pills?” Sungwoon whispered to Minhyun but loud enough for Seongwoo to hear.

“I heard that, and besides you guys are so annoying, I’m just going to shut up,” Seongwoo snapped and Daniel couldn’t resist it but to plant a kiss on Seongwoo’s temple and let out a chuckle afterward when Seongwoo leaned closer to him. “I still can’t believe you refused to shop the wedding gift with me just because you want to go on a date with Jonghyun, I mean no need to be so harsh and told me I should solve my own problem,” Seongwoo suddenly spoke out as he smirked to Minhyun’s direction.

“That is not what I said,” Minhyun retorted, obviously flustered by Seongwoo’s sudden attack. “I told Minhyun if Seongwoo want to come along then it’s okay though?” Jonghyun raised his eyebrow. “That’s okay, Jonghyun hyung, I think Minhyun hyung did want some alone time with you,” Daniel added as Seongwoo grinned along. “That is not what I meant, look, I was trying to lead you back to your sense so you would ask Daniel for help, and you did,” Minhyun replied.

“Reasonable, though.” Seongwoo shrugged. “I really did it for you,” Minhyun snapped. “Look, no need to get all so angry if you are speaking the truth.” Seongwoo smirked again and Minhyun sent him a death glare. “Anyway, really nice venue, I must say,” Sungwoo spoke up all of the sudden to prevent further argument. “Chanyeol hyung did a pretty good job, I must say,” Minhyun complimented. 

“Pretty sure, it must be Baekhyun’s work, Chanyeol barely do anything,” Seongwoo added nonchalantly. “Please tell me the one that just talked is Seongwoo because if it was then I like him already,” A voice suddenly interrupted the scene. “It was,” Chanyeol said as he and Baekhyun took a seat on the empty chairs. “I see why Chanyeol talks a lot about you, hi, I’m Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun grinned as he shook hands with Seongwoo.

“Pleasure to finally having a decent conversation with you, Baekhyun-ssi,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly as Baekhyun burst into a chuckle. “He’s cute, right, told you,” Chanyeol exclaimed. “And that one is Seongwoo’s boyfriend, Daniel, the one I told you about that Seongwoo broke up with but then it looks like they got back together thanks to me, and that one is Minhyun with his plus one, Jonghyun,” Chanyeol explained all the people on the table, which Baekhyun greeted all of them in return. 

“Really glad that you all managed to come tonight, like Chanyeol said, the more the merrier,” Baekhyun said with a wide smile.

“By the way, Sungwoon, go get your ass to your original table, Junmyeon hyung is looking for you,” Baekhyun added afterward. “I was just accompanying these lost puppies, no need to be so harsh on me.” Sungwoon chuckled as he stood up and left to the other table. “I heard you guys are in a band?” Baekhyun asked all of the sudden. “Daniel and Jonghyun are, me and Minhyun are just the audience,” Seongwoo replied.

“Ah, we used to be in a band too,” Baekhyun said as he smiled to Chanyeol. “Yes, he was the front man and I was the guitarist,” Chanyeol added. “It was fun being in a band, great memories,” Baekhyun said as he nudged Chanyeol’s arms. “Ah, yes, while we are at it, uh, do you guys know that we have a recording label in Japan?” Chanyeol spoke up. “You told us that when we first met, hyung.” Minhyun chuckled.

“Great, so, we are releasing a special album, which will be focused on some local talent, you know,” Chanyeol continued, still with a smile. “Don’t you want to tell them already?” Baekhyun said as he playfully hit Chanyeol’s arm. “We would like _No Name_ to participate on it by releasing a song under our label for the album,” Chanyeol announced at the end, which made the four pairs of eyes widen. 

“Say what?” Seongwoo was the first one who got back into his sense. “Oh my goodness, do we just land ourselves a record deal even though it is only for one song?” Daniel muttered to Jonghyun’s direction as Chanyeol and Baekhyun burst into a chuckle. “You guys did, look, I have seen your videos on Youtube and your performances, and we like it, we really do,” Baekhyun reckoned. “Must call Jisung hyung,” Jonghyun replied unconsciously.

“Ah, that’s okay, you guys don’t have to discuss about it now, just call me or Chanyeol whenever you guys feel ready, and we will arrange it all for you,” Baekhyun replied. “Oh my goodness, thank you so much, Baekhyun-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi,” Daniel said as he stood up all of the sudden and bowed. “This is your rehearsal dinner but why are you guys the one who giving us surprises,” Jonghyun muttered in disbelief as he bowed together with Daniel.

“No worries, really, we’re just glad that you guys seems to be accepting the offer so well,” Chanyeol added, still with his widest grin. “Now if you excuse us, we still have a couple more tables to be greeted, but please do enjoy the foods, it’s great talking with you guys,” Baekhyun suddenly announced as he stood up along with Chanyeol before they moved to the next table.

“I swear, hyung, you have the craziest, most awesome connection of people for someone who proclaimed to be anti-social,” Daniel suddenly spoke up as he hugged Seongwoo from the side. “I really do not expect that to happen, but okay, congratulations, you, _No Name_ , looks like after getting your debut, I get you an official recording deal this time,” Seongwoo smirked nonchalantly. “Did that just happened? Like, I am currently sending a message to our group chat,” Jonghyun said still with his widen eyes. 

“It did, Jonghyun, so go, tell the other,” Minhyun said as he smiled to the latter, who was busy typing on his phone. “Thank you,” Daniel murmured as he pressed his nose to Seongwoo’s hair out of the blue. “For what?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow as he turned his head to Daniel, who was grinning before he pressed his lips to Seongwoo’s. “For everything,” Daniel replied. “You know, I barely do a thing for this one, right? It’s all you and your band, thank yourself for being good,” Seongwoo remarked.

“But still, I’m good because of you.” Daniel smiled cheekily. “What kind of nonsense?” Seongwoo scoffed slightly. “I mean, it is because of me a little bit though, imagine dating anybody else, the path would have been a little bit tougher.” Seongwoo shrugged. “Conceited.” Daniel chuckled. “But you deserve it, so, I’m not complaining either,” Seongwoo added – Daniel was about to kiss the older again before he was interrupted by the sound of his phone. 

“It’s Jaehwan,” Daniel said as he flashed the screen before picking up the phone. “Hello –,”. “ _Dude, please tell me that Jonghyun hyung is lying, no, wait, please tell me it’s real that we are fucking getting a record deal because I’m going nuts and so does Jihoon_ ,” Jaehwan ranted. “ _And Jihoon just literally searched for Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun on the internet, and holy fuck, they have some legit reputation out there, are we really going to work with them?_ ”.

“Calm your shit, Jaehwan, I’m in the middle of their rehearsal dinner if you forgot,” Daniel hissed at the phone, while Seongwoo was chuckling on his side – he could literally hear Jaehwan’s voice too even though it was not on loudspeaker and that was saying something about Jaehwan’s voice. “ _Fuck, I’ll go there right now and kiss them both if I had to, just tell me it’s real,_ ” Jaehwan exclaimed.

“It’s real, they wanted us to contact them if we made up our mind already,” Daniel replied as Jonghyun gave him an excited smile. “ _Holy shit, Jihoon, it’s real, fuck, I think I’m dying_ ,” Jaehwan exclaimed. “ _Daniel, by the way, this Park Chanyeol guy have like a Wikipedia page, really though, why is Seongwoo fucking you instead of him?_ ” Jaehwan asked nonchalantly afterward. “I am hanging up and tell Park Chanyeol that we would like to proceeds without you, Jaehwan, goodbye,” Daniel said as he hung up for real before finding Seongwoo smirked playfully at him – Daniel just huffed in annoyance.

“Do you know that Jaehwan just declared to me yesterday that we are disgustingly made for each other? I can’t believe he is still out there bad mouthing me.” Daniel shook his head. “Jaehwan said that Daniel could go fuck himself and he hopes that Seongwoo will ditch you for a better, older man,” Jonghyun suddenly said as he raised his phone to showed Daniel the group-chat.

“Can you believe that?” Daniel scoffed as he threw his hand to the air. “What is it with Jaehwan always pairing Seongwoo with older man though?” Minhyun suddenly raised his eyebrow in curiosity. “I don’t know, maybe he is just being weird, I mean he is weird almost all the time.” Jonghyun shrugged slightly. “Do you even like older man?” Daniel said. “Why is this conversation suddenly pointing at me?” Seongwoo deadpanned.

“I mean, older man is most probably more stable, mentally and financially.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly and made Daniel gasped in betrayal. “You didn’t just say that,” Daniel exclaimed. “I’m just stating facts,” Seongwoo said stoically. “We just got back together for like forty hours and this is what you have to say to me?” Daniel cried out in disbelief. “You are so dramatic, Daniel,” Jonghyun chuckled in amusement.

“I don’t understand what went wrong that this conversation ended up at this point,” Seongwoo replied instead. “ _Hyung_ ,” Daniel let out a whimper. “Are we seriously having this argument, like right now?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Yes.” Daniel nodded vigorously. “I’d like to know our standing.” Daniel frowned as Seongwoo couldn’t help it but smiled at the younger’s antic.

“I said, older man is most probably more stable,” Seongwoo stated. “Honestly, how is that supposed to help in any way?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “It’s because you are not even paying attention,” Seongwoo snapped. “I never said I like them,” Seongwoo added as he caressed the latter’s cheek gently.

“I prefer the younger, _puppy_ -looking one,”.

 

\---

 

“I just want you to know that I really appreciate it,” Seongwoo said all of the sudden when he got to Chanyeol’s side – in which startled the taller male, since he was standing alone with a glass of wine. “For what?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrow in amusement. “For the offering you gave to my friends,” Seongwoo replied. “Not a problem, really, I have been watching their growth since Sungwoon posted about their debut, and I just had a chance to watch them live a couple days ago, and I thought, this will be a perfect deal and opportunity,” Chanyeol explained.

“Still, that’s a kind of you.” Seongwoo shrugged. “Sounds about right, I am _that_ nice, I am basically an angel,” Chanyeol stated. “Did you just call yourself an angel–,” “Yes,” Chanyeol answered almost too immediately before Seongwoo could retort any further. “Anything else, Seongwoo?” Chanyeol grinned at the latter afterward. “Congratulations, I guess? You are getting married tomorrow, must’ve been something, and you gave a heartwarming toast earlier,” Seongwoo said.

“That must be the nicest thing you have ever said to me, I’m touched.” Chanyeol chuckled as he dramatically grabbed his chest, which made Seongwoo roll his eyes in disdain. “Thank you though, I guess I love him that much, I feel like there is not enough word to describe that, you would probably puke while hearing my vow tomorrow, you are coming, right?” Chanyeol asked.

“I guess, I mean, I invested my time for you this much already, might as well attend everything, right?” Seongwoo smirked as Chanyeol burst into a laugh. “Thank you for fulfilling my request about your plus one though, you guys look better eye-fucking openly rather than in secret,” Chanyeol exclaimed, which Seongwoo responded with a scoff. “Glad to know that,” Seongwoo deadpanned. 

“Thank you for pushing it, though,” Seongwoo suddenly added, which made Chanyeol a little taken aback. “I mean, I don’t know, I feel like you help me to get back to him in some kind of way,” Seongwoo continued before groaning in disdain when Chanyeol stared at him with a huge grin. “Your welcome,” Chanyeol replied with a slight chuckle. “I’m happy to know that I could help,” The taller male stated.

“You and Baekhyun look happy and content,” Seongwoo said. “I am happy and content with him,” Chanyeol replied. “And that’s all you need to know he’s the one,” Chanyeol continued. “Hopefully.” Seongwoo nodded in return as he caught Daniel was looking at them both. “He’s seriously so cute, I’m literally getting married tomorrow but he is still watching over you, huh?” Chanyeol suddenly laughed.

“He’s kind of in his possessive state since his friend keep saying that I’m into older man.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “Go back to him then.” Chanyeol nudged Seongwoo’s arm. “Anyway, just to let you know that I am ready to fly all of you to Japan if the band signed the deal, we could have a double date in Disneyland, I have it all planned perfectly,” Chanyeol said afterward before pushing Seongwoo to Daniel’s direction.

“The idea suddenly doesn’t excite me any longer,” Seongwoo stated nonchalantly before Chanyeol laughed again as he waved his hand to the latter. “Have a nice night, Seongwoo, see you tomorrow,” Chanyeol shouted from behind while Seongwoo was walking as Seongwoo turned his head around to give the latter a small smile.

“You really don’t really have to look that jealous, Niel, he is getting married tomorrow,” Seongwoo snickered when Daniel wrapped his arm immediately around the older’ waist as soon as Seongwoo got to his side. “I am not jealous of Chanyeol-ssi, I’m just making sure that you don’t smoke somewhere,” Daniel reasoned. “Yeah right, are we going home now or what?” Seongwoo replied sarcastically.

“Actually, will you kill me if I say I want some McDonald’s french fries?”

 

\---

 

“Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel suddenly called out while they were both eating the fries inside Seongwoo’s car. “Hm?” Seongwoo replied shortly as he turned his head to Daniel. “Have you ever thought about it? Marriage, I mean?” Daniel asked, his clean hand finding its way to stroke Seongwoo’s palm. “It is barely fifty hours since we got back together and you already want to talk about marriage?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement. “I’m just wondering, I guess, seeing how delightful and in love Chanyeol-ssi and Baekhyun-ssi, has inspired me.” Daniel smiled.

“It’s beautiful, I think, marriage is beautiful, you know taking a next step which is forever, with someone else,” Daniel continued. “No.” Seongwoo shook his head in reply. “I never thought about marriage, Daniel, nor had a plan to think about one,” Seongwoo added – Daniel’s heart sank a little bit too much that he expected it would be, since he expected the older’ answer somehow, but it still painful nonetheless. 

“I guess when you grew up with a family like mine, Daniel, you just don’t believe in love, so, you know starting a family with someone else is not really inside my agenda, go ask Minhyun, I never even thought about having a relationship.” Seongwoo sighed. “I don’t want to be trapped inside an empty marriage, you know, the kind that where both parties only stayed for reputation, just like my parents,” Seongwoo added. 

“And moreover, I don’t want my kid to grow up to be just like me,” Seongwoo concluded. “Seongwoo, you are an amazing person, you know that,” Daniel said as he caressed Seongwoo’s nape gently. “I am not, really, Daniel, you know I am not,” Seongwoo remarked. “Yes, you are, and I know you don’t have an ideal childhood or ideal parents, but that doesn’t make you to be like them nor guarantee that your child will grow up just like you,” Daniel reckoned.

“Because you are going to love him or her so much, with the sole reason that you don’t want them to go through what you have been through, okay? And also just because you are a good person.” Daniel smiled when Seongwoo fell into a silence before pulling the younger’ face closer with one of his hand as he pressed his lips to the younger. “Thank you,” Seongwoo murmured between the kiss. 

“For ruining the plan,” Seongwoo added after they both pulled away. “What plan exactly?” Daniel raised his eyebrow with a smirk as he added another fries into his mouth. “The plan of me living in a big ass penthouse with my sixty cats,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “We could still live in a big ass penthouse with sixty cats if you want to, I mean you know I love cats,” Daniel said.

“Well, I mean, somebody would’ve wanted to share all of that with you if they love you enough, like I wanted to, but our recent break up just kind of hit me that we are breakable somehow, but it’s an honor to be able to change you perception about relationship in general,” Daniel corrected while stroking Seongwoo’s hair. “Did you really just say that?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah, I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love you, but we don’t know what will happen in the future,” Daniel smiled rather bitterly. “Here’s what will happen in the future, Daniel, we are going to spend them together, for better or worse, because right now, the only person I wanted to share all of it with is you,” Seongwoo replied rather seriously.

“I think you mom is right, heck, I think your mom is talking about us when she was telling us about taking a break,” Seongwoo added. “And if we ever plan to have a child, then we are going to raise him or her like how your mom raise you, okay?” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Are you really taking pills today, hyung? You are really acting like a coffee with extra bottle of sugar,” Daniel suddenly laughed while Seongwoo was flustered after realizing what he just said.

“I am going to shut up for real,” Seongwoo snapped afterward. “Well, to plan about our kid education and how we will raise them, we have to talk about our marriage first, like what kind of flower do you want, or what color scheme? Pink?” Daniel asked, still in amusement. “Pink is so ugly, we have to go with a more elegant color like blue and grey,” Seongwoo added nonetheless.

“Blue and grey sound fun, with a little bit of maroon red, maybe?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “And do you think we could get The 1975 to perform at our wedding?” Daniel suddenly questioned. “If we are going to invite The 1975, then I might ditch you and marry Matt Healy instead, Daniel, after all he is the real rocker boy with the pretty face,” Seongwoo deadpanned.

“Then it settled that we are absolutely not going to have The 1975, I think after hearing that, we might also have to throw away all The 1975 related stuffs we have,” Daniel huffed in annoyance. “But, I was just thinking about having them serenading our first dance with _falling for you_?” Seongwoo sneered. “If you are going to ogle Matty the whole time then I rather to have Jaehwan to sing that,” Daniel retorted. 

“But I want Matty to sing that with a glass of wine on his hand, iconic wedding,” Seongwoo snickered, again. “Nope, I am not going to let it happen, I am not going to watch you run to Matt Healy instead on our wedding day,” Daniel snapped. “I think I need another set of french fries, can we go to the drive through again?” Daniel suddenly said with a yawn. “I think what you need is sleep, we still have a real wedding to attend tomorrow,” Seongwoo said as he gently ruffled Daniel’s hair. 

“I think that sounds like a good idea too.” Daniel smiled as he positioned himself comfortably while Seongwoo starting the engine. “Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel called out once again. “What is it?” Seongwoo replied. “Did we really just have a serious talk about wedding before ended up with me refusing to invite The 1975 to our future wedding as if they had time to visit us, just because you would rather fuck Matt Healy than me?” Daniel grinned cheekily.

“Sounds just about right,” Seongwoo snorted. “Damn, I love our relationship so much,” Daniel exclaimed all of the sudden as he hastily moved closer to Seongwoo – he cursed the divider between the driver and passenger’s seat though. “Because this is the only relationship you ever had?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow nonchalantly with a playful smirk. “Not really, I mean, more like,” Daniel yawned again.

“The best relationship I ever had and will ever have,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asjkdhdhsjsj DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT ONG WITH CHANYEOL ON MASTER KEY THO I SERIOUSLY SCREAMED ((in the need of more ongniel and chanbek tbh)) 
> 
> hope you guys are still enjoying this fic! and thankyou so much for all of the supports and loves <3 im truly grateful :')
> 
> hit me up on twitter @nyelness :)
> 
> see you guys soon!


	8. the sound. extended play, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel just wants seongwoo to be happy (or daniel giving seongwoo gifts on his graduation's day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all,
> 
> THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR 400++ KUDOS, AGAIN YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME IDK WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS
> 
> I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR THE LOVES YOU GAVE ME, I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF IT <3
> 
> and by the way, this chapter is a mix of little slight angst and slight 2hyun, and onghwang friendship moment and of course ongniel, i just really want to write this so i hope you can enjoy this chapter!

Kang Daniel was fidgeting nervously when Seongwoo turned off the car in front of one of the houses at the renowned neighborhood in Seoul – it was Daniel’s first time being there, and he must admit that he was feeling kind of awestruck by how huge the buildings are – when Seongwoo told him that his parents will be in Seoul, Daniel was the first one that beamed in excitement and accepted the suggestion to meet them right away, but he kind of wanted to back down right then.

“What’s with the abandoned puppy concept?” Seongwoo said and got Daniel back to his sense after being in daze for a while. “I am not prepared, I mean, I just suddenly feel, so tiny? I don’t know, you never mentioned that you live in a huge house,” Daniel whined. “Because I don’t like it, that’s why I prefer to stay at the apartment, and it’s empty most of the time.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “You can’t back down now, this is literally your idea,” Seongwoo added.

“I know, did you feel this way too when you were about to meet my parents?” Daniel asked. “Yeah, it’s kind of like going through the ultimate test, like will they approve me or not? Since I am well, kind of scandalous.” Seongwoo smirked. “That’s it, I’m so nervous, the anxiety is creeping in my body, I’m distressed,” Daniel ranted. “Do you want to try my way?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow as he playfully pulled out a box of cigarette from the car drawer. 

“You are suppose to help me not to murder me even more,” Daniel deadpanned. “Hey, I was just trying, but good job for not taking my suggestion, I’m proud of you, _puppy_ , don’t ever try to smoke or do drugs, kid,” Seongwoo said rather seriously. “Who are you calling a kid now? And please, say it to yourself first,” Daniel huffed. “Daniel, they are going to love you, you know that, right?” Seongwoo suddenly spoke out. 

“I mean, they just have to,” Seongwoo added afterward as he ruffled Daniel’s hair. “Hyung, you are ruining my hair,” Daniel protested. “You know, Minhyun’s house is only a couple blocks away, we used to play tag around this area together after we got back from the daycare, that’s why we are friends.” Seongwoo smirked out of the blue as he pointed at the road in front of them. “And we used to stay up until sunset, one time we got a tad too far from home and we just sat there at the pavement, waiting for someone to pick us up,”.

“Unfortunately, there was none until the sky gets even darker and Minhyun started to cry, telling me about how that was the time that he was going to die, and the fact that we both will die together, and his nanny came out as soon as he started wailing even louder,” Seongwoo continued as Daniel broke into a chuckle. “And you were not crying?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“It was a close call, I think I was about to cry because Minhyun keep moping his snot at my shirt, and not because the fact that no one was searching for us, maybe it was because I am always prepared to die since I was little.” Seongwoo shrugged as Daniel laughed. “Yeah, that’s it, keep smiling like that, I like this happy puppy concept better.” Seongwoo smiled slightly when Daniel was grinning widely at him. “I am definitely going to bring this up to Minhyun hyung though, but thanks for the little cheer up,” Daniel said as he kissed Seongwoo’s cheek lightly. “Shall we get in then?” Seongwoo said and Daniel nodded in reply as they both got out from the car.

Daniel was less anxious as Seongwoo intertwined their fingers slowly as they entered the house – it was too quite for Daniel’s liking, but the older male seems to be used to it already as he pulled Daniel towards the back section of the house where the dining room is located. Daniel could hear a small chattering when they was nearing the room as Seongwoo squeezed Daniel’s hand tighter than before – maybe Daniel was too focused on his own worry that he forgot it was also Seongwoo’s first time meeting their parents after a long while. 

Daniel decided that they weren’t as scary as Daniel pictured them to be before – the older woman was smiling even though the older man only slightly lifted his lips. “This must be Daniel.” Seongwoo’s mother stood up from her chair and Dnaiel proceeded to shake her hand and Seongwoo’s father hand. “I am, my name is Kang Daniel and it’s really nice meeting the both of you, and oh, my mom made a ginseng tea for you,” Daniel said as he bowed as he handed a huge paper bag, which the woman received with a _thank you_ and a wide smile.

Seongwoo’s parent was not that bad – in fact, they are actually quite nice and her mother smiles a lot too, Daniel noticed, even though they were distracted a lot with their phones but that’s what most of the people do nowadays. Seongwoo was also just being Seongwoo, he occasionally smiles and talks to his parents, the dinner pretty much went nicely. “So, when is your graduation, son?” His father suddenly asked in the middle of the desert. “This Saturday,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly.

“Oh? I thought it would be at least another six months? When did you finish your thesis?” Daniel froze at the question and that’s also when he realized the atmosphere went down like a hundred percent when Seongwoo let out an audible sigh. “I sent you both the notice from a month ago, and you said yes, well, both of you assistants did, actually,” Seongwoo said, his tone changed drastically. “And I thought you both are here to attend my graduation,” Seongwoo added with a bitter smile.

“Seongwoo, we –,” His mother paused for a second in hesitation. “Are not here for your graduation,” His father actually continued the sentence. “We are here because of work, and turned out we have a same schedule and we thought why not visit you too,” Her mother continued. “Seongwoo, we are so sorry –,”. “That’s okay,” Seongwoo cut in abruptly. “I am glad that you managed to get here safely, I hope you works will do well, Daniel, we’re leaving,” Seongwoo said as he stood up all of the sudden.

“Seongwoo,” His mother tried to call upon him, but Seongwoo just throw them a small bitter smile as he grabbed Daniel’s arm – the younger was startled by the sudden action. “Have a nice night,” Seongwoo said one last time before he pulled Daniel out from the dining room, and eventually the house without looking back. “Hyung,” Daniel muttered the second they both got into the car. “Hm?” Seongwoo replied – Daniel didn’t know whether to be happy or not that Seongwoo was stoic.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel said at the end. “It’s not your fault, I’m the one who is sorry for pulling you out just like that, I don’t want to hear any of their shits anymore,” Seongwoo stated. “They didn’t even try to conceal it, they are just here straight up for work, they don’t even know when is my graduation, I have been underestimating their power to let me down even more.” Seongwoo let out a sigh. “Don’t say that, hyung,” Daniel muttered. 

“No, it’s fine, I’m fine, I’m used to it, I’m more sorry that you have to witness that,” Seongwoo scoffed bitterly. “I’m just sad that now I can’t badmouth Minhyun anymore, since we both won’t have our parents on our own graduation now, but at least I have a boyfriend,” Seongwoo added as his hand traveled Daniel’s hair lightly. “Hyung, I’m still sorry, I’m going to be there with the biggest congratulatory flower bouquet that you could find,” Daniel said as he reached out to Seongwoo’s hand that was still tangling in between his hair and brought it to his lips. “I promise.”

“I was just thinking about how nice your parent is honestly,” Daniel said as Seongwoo began to drive. “I never say that they are not nice, I mean their job obligated them to be as sociable as possible, but it doesn’t guarantee that they know how to raise a child.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “And I have told you, that you turned out amazing, not that I support how your parents abandoned you but, still.” Daniel said as he sighed when he noticed how crowded the traffic was.

“Honestly, Daniel, you are the only one who thinks that I am an amazing person,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “That’s great, because if everyone thinks that you are amazing as well, then they would be after you and I can’t let that happen,” Daniel huffed as Seongwoo let out a disbelief scoff. “Still possessive huh?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“Anyway, I expected that to happen, you know, so don’t be sorry anymore, _hm_?” Seongwoo said as he ruffled Daniel’s hair once again as Daniel yawned out of nowhere. “You can sleep, Niel, I will wake you up when we arrived,” Seongwoo said as Daniel nodded silently before he slowly closed his eyes as he could feel Seongwoo patting his head gently one last time.

It was almost ten when Daniel woke up – he didn’t how many hours have passed since he fell asleep, but he did know that the driver’s seat was empty, and the car was being parked at some parking lot, he assumed. Daniel found Seongwoo a second later, leaning on the car bonnet, with an obvious cigarette in between his fingers. He sighed, as he slowly got out from the car, careful to not make any sound as he approached the latter. There have to be at least three cigarette stubs, or more, Daniel didn’t know – he also didn’t know how long the older male has been smoking while he was sleeping.

He immediately placed himself beside Seongwoo, Daniel knows that the latter has taken a notice on his present but nonetheless was still inhaling the stick relentlessly. “Don’t stop me tonight,” Seongwoo muttered as he exhaled the smoke while Daniel gently guiding the latter’s head to his shoulder. “Why does it still hurt even though I expect literally nothing? Any scientific reason, soon-to-be doctor?” Seongwoo said as he leaned closer to the younger as Daniel stroking his back. 

“Because you care, there is no science that could ever explain that,” Daniel said as he left a soothing kiss on the top of Seongwoo’s head. “I don’t want to care anymore,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “I cannot justified what you parent did to you, but they are still you parents, Seongwoo, and it is okay to care about them, and one day they’ll realize how grateful they are to have a son like you,” Daniel replied while Seongwoo pulling out another stick.

“Well, hoping for it is a very dangerous thing,”.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo is sad, and it’s not the kind of usual sadness he emitted, it is also not the kind of sad that went away when Daniel cuddled him like there is not tomorrow of when Daniel showered him with a lot of butterfly kisses and bear hugs, also not the kind of sadness that went away when Minhyun and literally everyone else low-key tried to cheer him up on Wednesday night – Daniel decided that he has to do something about it.

And that’s exactly why he was once again standing in front of Seongwoo’s huge house after getting the street wrong for around five times which resulted him to circle around the block for approximately thirty minutes. He even consulted to his mother about the matter, and his mother told him that it was a nice idea – even though Minhyun said it was almost pointless since both of their parents are the extreme workaholic, they didn’t even attend Seongwoo and Minhyun’s high school graduation.

Daniel was hoping that someone would be home when he rung the bell, and the housekeeper actually opened the door for him and told him that Seongwoo’s mother is the only one home, and will be very glad to meet Daniel. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again soon, honestly, after a fiasco the last time, which I need to apologize for.” The older woman chuckled at first but immediately stopped at the last sentence. “Ah, you don’t need to worry about that, really,” Daniel assured. 

“Oh, and also please do tell your mother that her ginseng tea is great, does she have a business of it?” The woman smiled afterward. “Ah, yes, I will surely tell her about that, thank you for the compliment, and my mother actually a pediatrician.” Daniel chuckled. “How lovely, so are you also soon-to-be a doctor?” Seongwoo’s mother smiled as she sipped her tea. “Yes, I’m currently a medical student.” Daniel nodded.

“That sounds so great.” She smiled again – Daniel was wondering if only Seongwoo smiles as much as her. “So, what brings you here, Daniel?” She finally spoke up. “Uh, I wanted to talk about the other day’s matter, actually, I know it’s probably out of my league, but I just really need to tell you that –,” Daniel paused for a second. “He really wants that his parents to be at his graduation,” Daniel added after a while, which made the older woman stopped drinking her tea.

“Hyung has been talking about it since he sent you the notice, and he has been sad for this past few days, and I have never seen him this sad? I just thought that maybe, just maybe, I need to do something and that’s why I am here,” Daniel continued. “I just want to try to tell you that Seongwoo hyung may not seems like he cares about it but he does, and he worked so hard to able to graduate and he really wanted to show you that,” Daniel blurt out again.

“And I don’t know what kind of story that you have from your side about this whole thing, but from what I heard from Seongwoo hyung, I feel like this could be your one-time chance to fix your relationship with Seongwoo hyung? We only graduated college once,”.

The two of them fell into a silence which kind of scared Daniel since the bad thoughts started to run over his head – what if he has offended her and she asked Seongwoo not to see him ever again? What if Seongwoo doesn’t want to see him ever again when he found out that Daniel has been visited his mother without any of his consent? “I understand,” She spoke up after a while. “You are a good kid, Daniel,” She continued. “I can’t promise you anything but,”

“I really appreciate your effort,”.

 

\---

 

“You look so hot with your cap and gown,” Daniel said nonchalantly to Seongwoo and made Jaehwan and Jihoon immediately gagged. “I can’t believe that you just said that in front of our pure eyes and ears and soul, goodness, please keep it inside your pants,” Jaehwan whimpered as he let out a big scoff along. “It will be really hard to do so though,” Daniel commented as he nuzzled his nose on Seongwoo’s temple, which made the other boys complained even more.

“I have to go and find Minhyun, really,” Seongwoo stated afterward. “Jonghyun is probably with him,” Jisung replied. “It feels like it’s not enough to have just one couple around and now we have to deal with two, I’m so done,” Jaehwan said as he threw his hand on the air, and that’s when the organizer started to calling the department’s names to gather at the hall. “I’ll see you later, okay?” Seongwoo said as he turned his head to Daniel and the younger pecked him immediately.

“Okay, I’ll cheer the loudest when you are up on the stage, I swear,” Daniel replied along with a huge smile. “Okay, _puppy_.” Seongwoo smiled back – Daniel was grateful that Seongwoo seems to be on a good mood that day and the sadness that was there for a couple of days before seems to be missing.

Seongwoo went inside the hall afterward where he finally spotted Minhyun with an empty seat next to him. “Is this for me? Most likely though, since Jonghyun is in law students section,” Seongwoo snickered when he found himself seating beside Minhyun. “No need to be so jealous, Seongwoo, I’m still your person.” Minhyun laughed. “You are happy today, I mean, decent, because you have been really down for a couple of days now,” Minhyun remarked.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking a lot, I guess I came into a realization that it’s okay as long as I have _you_ , and Daniel.” Seongwoo shrugged. “You wanted to impress me so bad today that you put my name first before Daniel.” Minhyun raised his eyebrow in amusement, which Seongwoo responded with a glare. “Hey,” Minhyun said as he suddenly reached out his hand and guided Seongwoo’s hand to be intertwined with his. 

“We are going to be okay, okay? We have each other, we always have, if we can survive childhood just being the two of us, I’m pretty sure we can do that in the future too, you know they have never been there since day one, and that’s why we got along so well, and them too, because they don’t know how to show some of their loves to their kids,” Minhyun continued. “Ong Seongwoo, we will go through this and adulthood just fine,” Minhyun stated.

“Minhyun, you are going to make me cry if you keep doing this,” Seongwoo sneered instead as Minhyun let out a chuckle. “We’re graduating college, and that’s something, I have to make a speech about it,” Minhyun added. “You are talking like we will never see each other again after this as if we don’t have a business proposal together.” Seongwoo shook his head.

“I just want to make you feel better, okay? I know you have been down because of your parents, don’t worry, I feel you like always but they gave me a notice months ago,” Minhyun said. “Yeah, we have shitty parents, at least we found each other at the daycare,” Seongwoo remarked which caused Minhyun to laugh again. “Remember that I offered you cookies? I don’t know that I have made a deal with the devil that day,” Minhyun said.

“You forget a lot of things but you remember how we met?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow nonchalantly. “Yeah, it’s kind of a cute to be forgotten, like how you reject my offering,” Minhyun said as he suddenly leaned his head on Seongwoo’s. “We also made a promise that we will platonically marry each other if we don’t have any partner until at least we are forty five on high school,” Minhyun added.

“I remember that one, you were forcing me so you won’t die unmarried, Minhyun,” Seongwoo scoffed. “But you have Daniel now, I’m going to die alone,” Minhyun added overdramatically. “And you have Jonghyun who is waiting for you to ask him out,” Seongwoo said as he picked his ringing phone from his pocket.

“What is it, Niel?” Seongwoo said as he answered the call. “ _Yah, am I seeing Minhyun hyung resting his head on yours? Are you cheating on me on your graduation day?_ ”. Seongwoo immediately turned his head around to search for Daniel’s figure at the back row and found him literally glaring at the both of them, before breaking into a chuckle, which Seongwoo could hear from the phone.

“Overdramatic,” Seongwoo commented stoically. “Are you literally on the phone with Daniel while we are having a romantic affair?” Minhyun said with a louder tone purposely for Daniel to hear. “ _Tell Minhyun hyung it’s not about me, it’s about Jonghyun hyung who still haven’t passed that jealous stage unlike me_ ,” Daniel replied from the phone.

“He said that he’s not jealous about our dynamic anymore, but Jonghyun might be,” Seongwoo said in amusement when he saw Minhyun suddenly pulled himself away from him. “Just make it official, really, I got your back, it will be fine,” Seongwoo said as he hung up on Daniel. “You two have been pining each other for the last what, two years?” Seongwoo added. “I’m just scared, kind of, you know, what did you do when Daniel first ask you out?” Minhyun shrugged.

“I said yes,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “Yeah, but why? I mean how do you know that you just don’t want to do this temporarily, or better, what if he rejected me like what you did when I offered you those cookies?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Are we really discussing this on our graduation day?” Seongwoo replied in amusement instead. “Hey, you push it,” Minhyun snapped.

“First of all, you know damn well that I rejected your cookies because I just got my tooth extracted, and second, speaking about the doubt of it being a temporary thing, look at me, I just knew Daniel for a month before I started dating him,” Seongwoo replied afterward. “You don’t have anything to lose to try, Minhyun, I never thought that I would go this far with Daniel, but look what I did,” Seongwoo added.

“You are right, I thought your cold heart would dump him after a week,” Minhyun sneered as he chuckled. “I thought so too, but I told you, his smile is like a fucking sun, it’s hard not to melt around him,” Seongwoo said as he turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Daniel, which surprisingly, the latter was looking back at him, and was smiling widely.

“You know we would be the ultimate couple if we just love each other a little bit more, right?” Minhyun said with a huge teasing smile, while Seongwoo was still focusing on Daniel.

“Yeah, thank goodness we don’t,”.

 

\---

 

The ceremony took longer than expected but it went well and Seongwoo is officially out from the hell called college. He was going out from the hall building with Minhyun – he spotted the other quite fast with Jaehwan being obnoxiously loud and Jihoon and Jonghyun was waving at them, Daniel was looking at him with his usual boyish grin. “I meant it earlier.” Seongwoo suddenly stopped Minhyun by grabbing his arm before they go to their friends.

“It’s graduation day, trust me, there is nothing more romantic than that.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes. “What are you suggesting?” Minhyun said as he turned his body around so they were facing each other properly. “I don’t know, go there and kiss the hell out of Jonghyun?” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “Seongwoo, I’m not you and Daniel, I have perfect consciousness about public places,” Minhyun snickered. 

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “It’s just we are moving to the next step of our lives, and I know we have each other, but you need someone to take care of you _willingly_ ,” Seongwoo sneered. “You really want me to be out of your life’s picture, huh?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow playfully. “Yeah, you and your lonely ass.” Seongwoo nodded.

“You love me too much for that,” Minhyun replied instead. “That’s why you cannot drag this anymore,” Seongwoo said. “I have no preparation though.” Minhyun shrugged. “You have been preparing for two years, you dumbass,” Seongwoo replied. “Give me a hug first,” Minhyun ordered all of the sudden and Seongwoo replied with a sardonic scoff. “What? It’s graduation day,” Minhyun reckoned nonchalantly. “For two decades of friendship and the fact that we haven’t kill each other yet?” Minhyun continued.

Seongwoo let out a slight groan before giving in into Minhyun’s arms. “I’m really going to cry if you keep doing cheesy stuffs like this,” Seongwoo commented sarcastically when Minhyun engulfed him into a bear hug. “I can almost hear Daniel’s shriek, honestly,” Minhyun said as he chuckled. “ _Almost_? I can hear him yelling right now,” Seongwoo said in disbelief.

“Minhyun, you just want some emotional support since you are really going to tell things to Jonghyun, are you not?” Seongwoo suddenly asked – they were still hugging and Daniel was still complaining from the distance. “You are truly my best friend for something, Ong Seongwoo, also because I just really want to thank you for all these years and for the upcoming years that we have to endure each other more,” Minhyun replied.

“Well, I want to thank you too then,” Seongwoo added as he squeezed Minhyun’s back one last time before pulling away from the latter. “Now, let’s top that angry boyfriend of yours, I can feel his eyes burning into my body.” Minhyun chuckled nonchalantly as they both continued to walk to their friends’ direction. “Congratu-freaking-lation, my dear beautiful walking statue friends,” Jaehwan exclaimed immediately.

“I want to welcome you the better version of hell where you still suffer but at least you get paid,” Jisung said as he gave both Seongwoo and Minhyun a hug as soon as they arrived. “Are you really cheating on me at your graduation day?” Daniel suddenly remarked as he immediately circled his arm around Seongwoo’s waist and pulled Seongwoo away from Minhyun. “Daniel is only like this because Minhyun looks a thousand times more good looking than him, really,” Jaehwan sneered.

“Come here.” Seongwoo suddenly stretched out his arms and Daniel gladly hug him back as he nuzzled his nose on Seongwoo’s shoulder’s blade. “Hello, I’m literally holding this huge ass bouquet for you Daniel hyung, can you be a little bit faster at being mushy?” Jihoon suddenly complained from the side and that’s only when Seongwoo realized that the younger was holding a really big bouquet of pink and white combination of roses and carnations with baby’s breath.

“Ah, you really did get me a really big bouquet.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly as he took the bouquet from Jihoon. “That’s your reaction? I spent more than two hours until Daniel decided which flowers he want buy,” Jaehwan scoffed. “I don’t like flowers, Daniel knows that,” Seongwoo said. “Well, thank you for wasting my precious time for nothing, Daniel, really appreciate it,” Jaehwan snickered. “I did make a pledge to buy him the biggest congratulatory flowers and he didn’t say no,” Daniel sneered back.

“But nonetheless, thank you,” Seongwoo said afterward as he pressed his lips on Daniel’s, which Daniel happily returned as he cupped Seongwoo’s face to deepen the kiss. “Hey, _hey_ , guys, I know you both are so busy sucking each other soul but where is Minhyun and Jonghyun going?” Jisung suddenly said as he tapped Daniel’s shoulder vigorously as he pointed at the two figures walking away from the crowd. 

“It’s about time, though,” Jaehwan said as he crossed his arm in front of his chest. “True, I feel like they took a very long time unlike these two, yah, you guys, please stop kissing,” Jisung added nonchalantly. “Honestly, hyung, it seems like it will be just the both of us left, you have to cope up with me even more,” Jihoon said as he patted Jaehwan’s back. “Kid, don’t degrade me to the same level as yours, I have my own love story, so, I’m ahead of you.” Jaehwan shrugged.

“Is that really?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in a mocking way that Jaehwan just had to hit his arm rather violently. “That hurts, what the fuck, Jaehwan,” Daniel groaned in disdain as Seongwoo just shook his head as he took out his phone. “Take a picture of us though?” Seongwoo said as he handed Jihoon his phone. “Right, I almost forget, we should’ve taken a picture with Jonghyun hyung too,” Jihoon exclaimed as he stood in front of Seongwoo and Daniel.

Daniel immediately circled his arms around Seongwoo’s waist, as he made a peace sign with his other hand. “Seongwoo hyung should smile,” Jihoon instructed. “Yah, hyung, let’s have a decent picture.” Daniel chuckled. “We have a lot of pictures,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly as he stared at Daniel with an unimpressed glare. “You are the one who wanted to take pictures,” Daniel retorted as he pouted. “Wai,t let me wear your cap,” Daniel said all of the sudden as he laughed and took Seongwoo’s cap.

“Maybe it could bring good luck for me to finally finish my –.” Daniel stopped talking when he looked at Jihoon’s direction – he knows the woman is so familiar, that he almost gasped widely with a disbelief gaze. “Daniel hyung, now you are the ugly one,” Jihoon commented, but he soon realized that Seongwoo was giving the same set of expression. “Mom?” Seongwoo blurted out at the end. 

“Mom? What?” Jihoon, Jaehwan and Jisung almost turned their head in unison to the direction where Seongwoo and Daniel were looking, and found a woman with a bouquet of roses standing behind them with a smile. “I made it,” The woman remarked, as she got closer to Seongwoo, who was still staring ta her in daze. “I pushed back everything today, and congratulations, Seongwoo, I’m sorry that I’m the only one who made it though,” She said as she gently patted Seongwoo’s shoulder.

“No, what? I don’t even think that you would be here,” Seongwoo muttered. “You did well,” She replied by giving him the flowers and engulfed him into a slight hug – it was kind of awkward for Seongwoo since it was their first time doing a skin ship after a while but nonetheless, he hugged her back. “Let’s take pictures, shall we?” She suddenly said and Daniel immediately went away from the scene.

“Oh no, Daniel, please take a picture with us.” She smiled at Daniel, who was slightly flustered but moved closer to her nonetheless. They were posing from a couple of times, everyone was still in daze by the situation but they went along with it. “Ah, Daniel, I have a gift for your mom, it’s in my car, you can take it later, tell her that I enjoy her ginseng tea too,” The older woman exclaimed to Daniel, who was taken aback.

“Ah, you don’t have to do that, she will be so happy with the compliment alone,” Daniel replied hastily. “Nonsense, Daniel, I just want to show my gratitude.” She smiled, again – really, Daniel hopes that Seongwoo actually smiles as much as his mother. “So, are these gentlemen your friends, Seongwoo?” She asked out of the blue as she turned her attention to the three boys, who immediately bowed to her.

“No, they are Daniel’s friends, my only friend is Minhyun,” Seongwoo stated rather sarcastically and got a glare from Jaehwan. “Oh, Mrs. Ong, Seongwoo likes to sprout empty words, we are all best friends,” Jaehwan exclaimed playfully afterward. “It’s a relief to know that Seongwoo is surrounded by great people,” She replied. “Speaking about Minhyun, where is he? I have missed him,” The older woman remarked.

“Ah, he’s with our other friend, he will be back soon, Mrs. Ong,” Jisung replied instead. “Ah, I see, Seongwoo, can I talk to you for a moment, please?” She said all of the sudden as Seongwoo nodded as the reply before they both walked away from the scene. “Holy mother of the earth, is that really his mother?” Jaehwan is the first one to asked. “Yeah, she is, I met her before,” Daniel replied as he watched the mother and son talking from the distance.

“But you said they weren’t coming and that’s why Seongwoo has been sad for a while?” Jisung raised his eyebrow. “I don’t know, I’m still surprised too, okay?” Daniel commented. “Oh, looks who’s back and holding hands now, you missed the highlight of the day, hyung,” Jihoon suddenly exclaimed as Minhyun and Jonghyun came back. “What? Seongwoo cried?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow in amusement. 

“Better,” Jaehwan said as he turned Minhyun’s body around and pointed at a certain woman, which made Minhyun gasped. “Oh my goodness, Daniel, you did it,” Minhyun stated first thing first. “Daniel did what now?” Jaehwan snapped almost immediately. “Daniel talked to his mother about coming to the graduation and she really did it,” Minhyun replied, which kind of shocked the whole group. 

“Daniel did _what_ now?” Jaehwan repeated with even a louder voice and got Daniel to muffle his mouth immediately with his hand. “Daniel, I am not even surprised if you are engaged with Seongwoo all of the sudden, even your mothers already exchanged gifts,” Jisung said with a slight chuckle. “Please don’t tell Seongwoo that I talk to his mother about this,” Daniel suddenly stated as he turned his attention to Minhyun, who was still smiling.

“I don’t want him to think that she is here not because of her own will, you know.” Daniel scratched his head nervously. “His mother would probably tell him though hyung,” Jihoon said. “No, I mean, just don’t talk about it, pretty please?” Daniel frowned. “Okay, okay, lover boy, but can we focus on the more important thing, right now?” Jaehwan stated. “What? The fact that Minhyun hyung and Jonghyun hyung are probably already official right now but we paid more attention to Seongwoo’s mom?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“Goddamn, Daniel, I think you don’t even realize that her coming here also means that she is giving away her approval, to _you_ ,”.

 

\---

 

It was four in the morning and Daniel was slightly struggling a little bit more to open the key to his apartment’s unit – they just got back from the bar after celebrating Seongwoo, Minhyun and Jonghyun’s graduation, also turned out that Minhyun and Jonghyun are truly official already – they just decided they need to party until they are wasted, but only Jaehwan is truly wasted that dawn though.

“I want to give you my presents beside the bouquet,” Daniel said as he pinned Seongwoo the door as he smirked to the latter. “You have been wanting to say that since we got into the bar, right?” Seongwoo scoffed in amusement. “Yeah, but their bathroom is kind of gross.” Daniel frowned, but nonetheless, he leaned closer to Seongwoo and pressed their lips together. “Congratulations, again, Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel muttered between the kiss with a smile.

“I want to ask you a question though since earlier today,” Seongwoo suddenly remarked as he pulled away from the latter, who was whining by the lost of contact. “Be fast, you are ruining the mood.” Daniel pouted. “Did you ask my mother to come?” Seongwoo snapped immediately as he cupped Daniel’s face to prevent the latter from turning his head away just like he was about to. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Daniel shook his head in persistence.

“Answer me,” Seongwoo demanded. “Now you completely ruined the mood, ah, I’m so annoyed,” Daniel whimpered as he stormed away from Seongwoo to avoid answering his question – he settled to seat at the couch with his arm crossed in front of his chest. “Couldn’t you wait until morning to ask that?” Daniel raised his eyebrow to Seongwoo when the latter took a seat beside him.

“I am not mad,” Seongwoo replied instead as he guided Daniel’s head to rest on his lap, which the younger complied right away. “Are you sure?” Daniel said as he looked up to see Seongwoo was nodding slightly. “I did.” Daniel sighed afterward. “Why?” Seongwoo asked as he began to stroke Daniel’s hair slowly to assure the latter that he was indeed not angry about it. “Because graduation only happened once in your lifetime, I just want her to know that it would be really devastating to miss that,” Daniel replied hastily. “And you look really sad about it, so I just want to do something,” The younger added, which Seongwoo responded with a silence.

“Hyung, I’m sorry, I should’ve told you that,” Daniel muttered as he buried his face on Seongwoo’s thigh. “My mom said that she is glad that I have you,” Seongwoo spoke up. “She said that you are a good kid, and that’s when I get an idea about you meeting him,” Seongwoo continued. “Oh, she didn’t tell you that I met her?” Daniel commented. “She did but not directly, so yeah, she kind of just giving me hints.” Seongwoo smiled slightly as he caressed Daniel’s cheek.

“I still don’t know why you trouble yourself for doing that, and I don’t know what you told her that could make her change her mind like that, but thank you, _puppy_ ,” Seongwoo remarked. “First of all, it’s because I’m your boyfriend, and I want you to be happy, and I don’t talk that much with her, maybe because of my charm?” Daniel laughed. “You are happy, right?” Daniel suddenly sat up and stared right into Seongwoo’s eyes. 

“I am,” Seongwoo replied as he ruffled Daniel’s hair. “You know I’m still pissed that you ruined the mood, right? But I still have other gifts for you, wait up,” Daniel said as he moved a little to get the huge box under the coffee table in front of them. “Oh, wow, how come I didn’t notice that before,” Seongwoo said sardonically. “Happy graduation, Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel said, completely ignoring Seongwoo’s comment as he handed the latter the box.

“Oh okay, what is this?” Seongwoo said as he lifted the lid and found a journal first thing first. “For you to keep up with your work, I know it must’ve been chaos to keep on track of your business plan with Minhyun hyung, so I thought, you could use that.” Daniel grinned happily. “That’s thoughtful, but really, a phone is more effective,” Seongwoo snickered playfully but kissed the pout away from Daniel afterward.

“Oh, oh, I picked that by myself with no Jaehwan,” Daniel exclaimed excitedly when Seongwoo lifted a tinier box and opened it. “This is very nice,” Seongwoo said as he tried on the watch. “So you can keep on your time on track, and it’s easier than looking at your phone’s screen, so you don’t forget to eat lunch or to text me,” Daniel exclaimed. “Thank you, puppy, this all really nice.” Seongwoo smiled gently at the latter.

“And the last but not least, that is why the box is so huge,” Daniel said when Seongwoo pulled out the _thing_. “You got me The 1975 vinyl, for real?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement as he inspected the huge round disk as he smiled. “The original _I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it_ ,” Daniel stated proudly with a huge grin. “I legitimately search for every online store possible,” Daniel continued. “Thank you again, really, this is so pretty, even though we don’t have the player yet,” Seongwoo replied as he hugged his presents, before he putted all away on the table when Daniel invited him to cuddle again.

“Why the second album though? I thought we are collecting from their very first extended play?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow nonchalantly when Daniel hugged his body from the side. “Because I like it when you sleep, for hyung is so beautiful yet you always ignore me when I said such things in the morning,” Daniel answered cheekily as he turned on his phone. “Because Daniel, really, neither of us look decent in the morning,” Seongwoo scoffed.

“I want to post a picture on my Instagram, I thought this one looks cute, look at me laughing with your cap and you just looking unimpressed like that, A plus description of us,” Daniel said nonchalantly as he turned the screen to Seongwoo’s direction as the latter nodded in agreement. “Can’t agree more,” Seongwoo added flatly. “Congratulations, Seongwoo hyung, I hope I can follow your path soon and graduate prettily like you,” Daniel read out his caption out as he typed it down.

“I don’t actually graduate prettily, we even broke up in order for me to graduate?” Seongwoo sneered. “That is barely the case right here,” Daniel huffed. “Oh, have I told you that I wanted to do a Question and Answer video? Yeah, I’m doing that for the sake of our dying Youtube channel –,” “For the nth time, your channel is not dying,” Seongwoo cut in.

“Anyway, I’m going to ask my twelve thousand followers to drop a question for us to film,” Daniel said as he added the caption before posting the picture. “I think I need to sleep already because I just heard us and film in a sentence,” Seongwoo scoffed. “No need, we still have a thing left to do anyway, and you heard it damn right, we are going to film together in case they asked about our relationship,” Daniel said in excitement.

“Nobody wants to know about that,” Seongwoo snorted. “The first comment I got is literally asking how did we meet,” Daniel said nonchalantly as he showed the comment section – it four in the morning and Seongwoo was actually impressed that someone is actually up to comment on Daniel’s post. “How did we meet anyway?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow playfully.

“You knocked on my door as if fate has spoken.” Daniel grinned widely. “I knocked on your door because you literally the only neighbor,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Well, fate still has spoken, because you could’ve bought a unit on another floor, or another apartment building, but the universe chose you to be next to me,” Daniel exclaimed as Seongwoo scrolled down his own Instagram page to see Daniel’s picture.

“Jaehwan just commented, in order for you to graduate, you have to pass this semester which is very unlikely because you are a flop,” Seongwoo read out loud as Daniel scoffed in disbelief. “He is wasted but he is still sober enough to insult me? Can you believe that? I’m so going to block him,” Daniel said in annoyance. “Well, he’s kind of true though.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “I have literally the worst boyfriend and circle of friends ever,” Daniel snorted.

“Niel, I’m too lazy to move, can we just stay here like for awhile, it’s Sunday, we have practically all day,” Seongwoo said instead. “Yeah, right now, just wrapped up like this with you is nice.” Daniel nodded in return. “Thank you for everything, again,” Seongwoo replied as he planted a kiss on the top of Daniel’s head. “I’m still annoyed that you ruin the mood earlier, pay me back?” Daniel smirked as he nudged Seongwoo’s arm, who was chuckling slightly.

“Like I said, we have all day just to ourselves,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just wanted to tell you guys again a lot of thank you, I feel really grateful by the amount of loves and supports you guys have given me, but I have been thinking about giving an end to this series (it's still unsettled, but I just wanted to tell you guys if it's really happening). Not because I hate this AU, in fact, I adore this AU so much but sometimes I just feel like I have been dragging this AU, but please do give me your thoughts about this. 
> 
> On the other side, I don't know whether you guys noticed this or not, but I have put this story under a series called 'music for cars', which means there is something exciting coming on your way ;)
> 
> And, PLEASE READ THIS!  
> YOU GUYS CAN DROP THE QUESTION FOR ONGNIEL BECAUSE I AM GOING TO WRITE THEIR QNA VIDEO SO LET SEE WHETHER THEY CAN ANSWER YOUR CURIOSITY!
> 
> and the last but not least, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well, please do leave me some loves and comments (I LOVE COMMENTS TRUST ME IT HELPS ME TO WRITE) and please don't hesitate to
> 
> hit me up on twitter @nyelness!
> 
> (I have been receiving a quite amount of messages and I really love it that I can talk with you guys! Say hi to me!)
> 
> anyway, see you soon!


	9. the sound. extended play, part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel and seongwoo answer everyone's curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL,
> 
> 500+++ KUDOS??!! OH MY GOODNESS YOU ALL ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST idk what did i do to deserve this im crying
> 
> and this chapter honestly filled with a lot of conversations because i was trying to answer the question you guys sent in and IDK I WOULD BE GETTING SO MANY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTRIBUTION! <3
> 
> also, I will be dropping something exciting after my finals, so stay tune and as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

Kang Daniel was moving around the café table just to get the perfect lighting and angle to film, it was twelve in Saturday afternoon and the sun shone directly to his window side table – and even after all these time, he still sucks at filming himself, he is still clueless about the way to make a decent video blog, even though Jisung claimed that he has some talents for someone who doesn’t do it daily.

“Hey, guys, first of all, this is so awkward, how do you _youtubers_ do this? Like talking to the camera alone in the middle of a public place,” Daniel said when he finally placed himself in front of the camera. “It’s twelve past ten in the afternoon, and it’s finally weekend, guys, and I also, finally do another _vlog_.” Daniel clapped all by himself. “And you guys probably wondering why, because finally Seongwoo hyung is free enough for me to film him all day,” Daniel said nonchalantly.

“This video will be called, _a day with ong-ssi and niel-ssi_ , also will include us answering to your questions that you have sent on my Instagram post before,” Daniel continued with a wide smile. He was busy explaining more things about the whole ordeal, about the café, about the soup he just ordered – that he didn’t notice a familiar figure entered the building.

“I really recommended this corn soup, it’s really good, I usually don’t eat soup, because it’s hot, so it become hard to eat, and also Seongwoo hyung likes tomato soup better nowadays,” Daniel exclaimed as he blew the soup gently. “Oh, _wow_ , I almost thought you are having a date with another man.” Daniel almost choked on the soup he was about to swallow when Seongwoo took a seat in front of him abruptly, as he smirked to the younger.

“Ong-ssi,” Daniel said after he punched his chest lightly while drinking his water. “Please give me a gentle notice if you are coming next time,” The younger continued with a pout. “It’s not my fault that you are so nervous about meeting me?” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Please move right here so you can face the camera, wait, are you wearing this nice ass blazer because I told you that we are going to film?” Daniel said as he eyed Seongwoo’s figure when the older was moving to the seat beside him.

“I am not as determined as you for making this video,” Seongwoo said flatly when Daniel actually sniffed his clothes. “And you are wearing a perfume too, Ong Seongwoo-ssi, what are you trying to do?” Daniel raised his eyebrow skeptically. “I told you I had a small meeting with some of the potential associate earlier.” Seongwoo shrugged. “Well, _honey_ , you are obviously trying to impress them so hard, ah, I’m so irritated.” Daniel faked a sulk as he pouted. 

“Really, Niel?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow nonchalantly as he pinched Daniel’s cheek lightly. “Guys, I’m annoyed at him but he looks so good in that blazer though,” Daniel whined to the camera, ignoring Seongwoo’s presence. “You are so ridiculous,” Seongwoo remarked as Daniel turned his head around, frowning at the latter. “What are you doing alone in here in a broad daylight? Did you take your car?” Seongwoo said as he flicked Daniel’s forehead lightly and made the latter whine in disdain. “I suddenly crave for the corn soup and thought it would be a great day to film the Question and Answer video in different places,” Daniel replied.

“And no, because I have planned for you to come pick me up.” Daniel grinned. “Well, okay, but you better finish that soup quickly, we still have to go to Minhyun’s apartment for lunch,” Seongwoo said as he smiled slightly. “I know, that’s why I decided to make the video right now, since we have a productive day today.” Daniel chuckled. “Did you read the questions that I sent you?” Daniel asked all of the sudden. “No, so surprise me,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. 

“Okay, please do remember that you asked for it, so first question guys,” Daniel said as he turned his attention to the camera again as he showed his point finger. “To Seongwoo, when do you think Daniel is the cutest?” Daniel asked as he smirked to the older, who immediately raised his eyebrow. “That can’t be the question,” Seongwoo said as he checked his own phone to see the question Daniel had sent. “Oh, okay, so it _is_ the question,” Seongwoo snorted as Daniel smiled in victory.

“This is a hard question,” Seongwoo exclaimed afterward. “Just say it.” Daniel wriggled his eyebrow to Seongwoo from the screen. “Say what?” Seongwoo deadpanned. “That I’m cute all day, every day, every minute and every second of it.” Daniel grinned nonchalantly. “Now you are bluffing,” Seongwoo replied instead. “Hyung, that’s mean,” Daniel retorted. “I think he’s cute when he’s asleep, that’s when he’s not talking,” Seongwoo replied with a playful smirk and resulted Daniel to hit his arm and let out a whimper.

“I’m telling the truth,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Whoa, I really have a heartless person as a boyfriend,” Daniel stated with a frown. “I mean it, you are the cutest when you are still asleep in the morning, you know, I wake up first most of the times, and you are just there snuggling with the pillow or clinging to me, mumbling some incoherent words sometimes, you look so peaceful, it’s endearing,” Seongwoo blabbered afterward, which made Daniel to look at him in awe.

“I’m so going to edit that out, and keep it to myself,” Daniel said all of the sudden. “As if Jisung would let you do that,” Seongwoo snorted. “You have a point, he needs more views and why have you never told me cute things like that off-cam?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “You never asked.” Seongwoo shrugged, which made Daniel huff. “You read the next question,” Daniel said as he passed his phone to the latter.

“If Seongwoo and insert one _No Name_ ’s members here, are drowning, who would you save first?” Seongwoo read out loud. “If it’s Jaehwan, it’s a hundred percent Seongwoo.” Daniel grinned nonchalantly to the camera. “I am probably strong enough to save both Seongwoo and Jonghyun hyung or Jihoon, but I just can’t be bothered to save Jaehwan,” Daniel added. “Jaehwan is going to burst.” Seongwoo shook his head. “Next,” Daniel exclaimed, ignoring the latter’s comment. “To Daniel, which one is more adorable, cats or Seongwoo?” Seongwoo nudged the younger’s arm, in which Daniel suddenly acted like he was thinking very hard.

“I can’t believe you have to think about that,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Just say cats,” The older added as Daniel gave him a pout. “It’s hyung though?” Daniel smirked afterward. “I don’t get why you have to lie when you told me before that you are ready to ditch me for cats, talking about loyalty,” Seongwoo snorted. “Next question,” Daniel exclaimed all of the sudden and made Seongwoo a little startled. “Is there any habits that each of you dislikes or find annoying?” Daniel read out loud.

“Daniel likes to bluff, and is overdramatic about everything, and he’s nice to everyone that everyone thought that he likes them,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly and almost too immediately. “Smoking, of course, I hope Seongwoo stops smoking because it literally kills and also for him to stop being a bitch to everyone else who I am nice to,” Daniel countered as he scoffed at the older who was raising his eyebrow in amusement. 

“Should I be nice to everyone then?” Seongwoo said as Daniel suddenly gasped. “Oh no, _no_ , please keep being a bitch to everyone because you are only permitted to be nice to me, only, do you get that?” Daniel blabbered afterward as he held Seongwoo’s arm and the older ruffled his hair slightly. “Last question,” Daniel said. “You said that there’s _a lot_ ,” Seongwoo snapped. “I mean last question for this setting, next we will be answering the questions at Minhyun hyung’s place,” Daniel explained and got a slight nod from Seongwoo.

“Can you guys tell us about three things you guys love and hate the most about each other?” Seongwoo was the one who read it after Daniel handed him the phone. “Seongwoo is really mean and stoic, and sometimes he ignores me,” Daniel answered as he pouted to the camera. “I ignore you when you are sprouting bullshit, that’s number one, Daniel likes to say shit things, and he’s a drama queen and he forgets to eat when he is working on a song, this is basically the same with the question before,” Seongwoo snorted.

“Wow, we are talking about the things we hate about each other the most really well, I’m actually impressed,” Daniel added sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. “ _Puppy_ , you learn really well from me, you can be the next sarcastic bitch in the building.” Seongwoo smirked as Daniel groaned in disbelief. “Let’s just go to Minhyun’s house, there are a lot of exciting questions that I have sorted out to be answered.” Daniel proposed as he stood up and held his hand out for Seongwoo to grab.

“I can almost feel that they are going to be ridiculous, something like, have you really never dated Minhyun before? Save the nonsense, because the answer is absolutely _no_ ,” Seongwoo deadpanned as he took Daniel’s hand and pulled the younger closer to him. “Yeah, something like that.” Daniel chuckled as he nuzzled his face to Seongwoo’s arm while holding the camera. “We still have to pay for your soup,” Seongwoo recalled when Daniel was about to storm out from the shop. “Oh yeah, right, uh.” Daniel shifted the camera awkwardly when Seongwoo was smiling slightly at him in amusement. 

“So, see you guys at Minhyun hyung’s apartment,”.

 

\---

 

“Honestly, Daniel can’t get more boring, first, he did _vlogs_ , and now, he’s doing question and answer, imagine being that original,” Jaehwan sneered when Daniel was trying to set up the camera – he immediately grabbed the couch pillow to hit Jaehwan’s face with it. “Harassment,” Jaehwan shouted in disdain. “Shut it, Jaehwan, I don’t need your shits inside my video,” Daniel protested when he pressed record and took a seat beside Seongwoo on the couch afterward.

“Tell us where we are,” Daniel said as he nudged Seongwoo’s arm slightly. “You told them already on the last footage so what’s the point?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow nonchalantly. “I freaking _love_ Seongwoo at times like this,” Jaehwan exclaimed from behind the camera and Daniel shot a death glare to both Jaehwan and Seongwoo. “I hate everything, I’m cancelling this video for good,” Daniel huffed in annoyance. 

“You finish what you have started, Daniel, I am going to make sure that you finish this,” Jisung commented. “Of course you are, this is going to make you a lot of money from ads, oh okay, you have to edit that out.” Daniel shut his mouth immediately when Jisung shot him a glare. “First question in this beautiful apartment,” Daniel exclaimed happily all of the sudden.

“Oh, before that, let me introduce you to our host who has kindly invited all of us for lunch,” Daniel said as he signaled Minhyun to come to the frame. “Hey, guys, I’m Hwang Minhyun,” Minhyun said as he waved to the camera before getting out from the shot afterward. “What a very effective introduction,” Seongwoo sneered.

“Minhyun hyung, you have to be on the frame though, I have selected the questions that have your name in it?” Daniel added which made Minhyun raised his eyebrow in curiosity. “Ah really? Like what?” Minhyun got closer once again to the couch. “Like this, if Minhyun and Daniel were drowning at the same time and Ong Seongwoo could only save one person, who would he save?” Daniel read out loud nonchalantly. “None, you both can swim, you go save yourself,” Seongwoo deadpanned. 

“It’s a _what if_ question, what if we both can’t swim?” Minhyun snapped. “Why do you want to know so bad? It’s Daniel, I have had enough of you,” Seongwoo argued. “Whoa, really, Seongwoo, so this is how our two decades of friendship end,” Minhyun retorted. “Fucking finally,” Seongwoo answered nonchalantly. “I have to tell you guys so you won’t get any misunderstanding, this is a normal conversation between them,” Daniel suddenly announced. “Yah, Daniel is really no fun, that is good for click bait, Ong Seongwoo and Hwang Minhyun fought on camera? A plus content,” Jaehwan huffed.

“Jaehwan is literally asking to get killed every time he opens his mouth,” Daniel snapped nonchalantly. “Daniel is literally asking to get mocked every time he do something,” Jaehwan replied. “In this house, this is how we show love, next question, Daniel,” Jisung suddenly blurt out to stop the nonsense that will be shown on the video – the bickering is very much normal, but some people might get the wrong point. 

“That’s right, people, we are very affectionate in real life to each other, don’t worry,” Jihoon added as he suddenly popped out. “Uh, you read the next question,” Daniel said as he handed Seongwoo his phone. “Oh, I like this kind of question where they attack you instead.” Seongwoo let out a slight smirk while Daniel was frowning. “Do you still feel jealous of Minhyun, Daniel-ah?” The question made everyone turned their attention to Daniel almost immediately. 

“Not most of the times,” Daniel replied. “Just some times, but it’s gone really quickly too, so no worries, I know Seongwoo hyung loves me,” Daniel continued as he hugged Seongwoo from the side. “That’s dead-ass a lie, one time, Daniel hyung got jealous because Minhyun hyung asked Seongwoo hyung to go to a festival with him, I remembered because he was sulking the whole day in the studio,” Jihoon suddenly blurted out.

“I remembered that too, he was so mad that he didn’t talk to me that day even once, and I asked him to come with us but he said he needed to finish the song, but then he got mad instead,” Seongwoo added with a shrug. “Ah, Daniel gave me a stink eyes when I got to Seongwoo’a apartment that day,” Minhyun continued. “Next question,” Daniel shouted out of nowhere before everyone tell more story about him even more. “We are not finished,” Jaehwan snapped.

“That was a long time ago,” Daniel argued. “And Minhyun hyung is so handsome and nice and even though he have Jonghyun hyung already, I can’t help it, okay?” Daniel continued with a pout. “Well, Daniel honestly is not as severe as before though.” Jonghyun smiled at the younger male, who was seeking comfort by leaning his head to Seongwoo’s shoulder. “He’s better now,” Seongwoo finally spoke up as he ruffled Daniel’s hair, which caused Daniel to smile instantly.

“Oh, Minhyun, the next question is disgustingly interesting,” Seongwoo said as he scanned the next question. “If Seongwoo and Minhyun were actually dating when you and Seongwoo first met, what would you do?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow at Daniel who lifted up his head all of the sudden. “Yeah, I mean, what would you actually do when I first knocked on your door and told you that Seongwoo is my boyfriend instead?” Minhyun said as he gave Daniel a nudge on the arm and a playful smile. 

“This is harder than my last neurology exam,” Daniel said as he scratched his head. “Honestly, I don’t think I would approach Seongwoo hyung then,” Daniel added. “I’m just going to be civil, but yeah, I’m not going to actually make any move, I guess? I would stay away from Seongwoo hyung?” Daniel was giving out a troubled face.

“Really? You won’t fight for me?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement. “I cannot fight _the_ Hwang Minhyun.” Daniel shrugged.

“You actually can, Daniel, stop giving so little credit to yourself.” Minhyun smiled. “Ah, Daniel is really no fun, you should actually fight Minhyun hyung for real, next question,” Jaehwan exclaimed all of the sudden in excitement. “I’ll read that, ah, Seongwoo hyung, this is a very serious two questions for you,” Daniel said. “I have read those,” Seongwoo snorted.

“Seriously though, have you ever thought about dating Minhyun?” Daniel spoke up.

“The world would have to crumble down first and the sun would have to rise from the north for Seongwoo to actually thought about that,” Minhyun answered instead. “That is true,” Seongwoo agreed right away. “We do have a pledge to marry each other if we ended up being single at the age of forty five and Seongwoo have to add _platonically_ to that pledge, that’s how much he loves me,” Minhyun continued.

“So the answer is _no_ , people, I never thought even a second to date Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwoo concluded. “I cannot relate with that, honestly.” Jihoon remarked. “Me either,” Jonghyun added all of the sudden which made everyone, including Minhyun, gasped at his direction. “Did Jonghyun just say that? Oh my goodness, I can feel one million views already,” Jisung said nonchalantly. “I’m just saying.” Jonghyun shrugged instead with a small smile directed to Minhyun. 

“I am going cry, Jihoon, we are actually surrounded by two disgusting couples now,” Jaehwan added. “I need a boyfriend, _fast_.” Jihoon shook his head. “This is suppose to be our video, but I actually don’t mind that,” Daniel stated with a wide grin. “Let’s just move one to the next question, shall we?” Jonghyun said instead, flustered. “I thank the universe that these _hyun-hyun_ couple actually have a perfect sense of public places unlike others,” Jaehwan sneered.

“Oh, this one is about us actually, since when and how did the _No Name_ band was made?” Daniel said. “That credit have to go to me, obviously, I see the potential of each member and thought, oh well, let’s make a band, about three years ago,” Jaehwan stated smugly. “As much as I despise Jaehwan, he is correct,” Daniel added. “You know, I understand with the two of you since you guys are from the same major, but how did you recruited Jihoon and Jonghyun?” Seongwoo asked. “Jonghyun is friends with Jisung, and when we were looking for a drummer, he just said he could play and then, _voilà_ ,” Jaehwan explained.

“I was just there at the wrong place and wrong time, actually,” Jihoon added. “Yes, this punk right here is actually with Jonghyun when we proposed about the idea, because Jonghyun was the senior that supposed to guide him around,” Jaehwan pointed out. “It’s not our fault that he literally said, _oh I can play bass_ ,” Daniel exclaimed. “I thought you guys were looking for some temporary member, and I don’t have any friends yet at that time,” Jihoon countered.

“How could you think that it was supposed to be temporary when I clearly said that we are looking for a fixed member of a punk-rock band,” Jaehwan scoffed. “Well, I must admit it too that the idea sounds so cool at that time.” Jihoon nodded in defeat. “This guy is really something, he act like he hates us but he boasts about us everywhere he goes,” Jaehwan snorted. “Next question, Daniel hyung,” Jihoon requested all of the sudden.

“Ha, I’m pretty sure that everyone is curious as well about this,” Daniel said as he decided to ignore Jaehwan nonetheless. “Ong Seongwoo, has anyone ever tried to hit you before Kang Daniel?” Daniel asked, which grabbed everyone’s attention right away – because really, Seongwoo was notorious for his cold-hearted demeanor and mean attitude, and before Kang Daniel, he was very much unapproachable. “Nope, you know, I am not a friendly person to begin with.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly.

“Ha, Yook Sungjae for third year of high school would say _fuck you_ if he ever watched this,” Minhyun scoffed so loudly almost too immediately – Seongwoo threw a pillow at Minhyun right away and hit his arm. “What? Who is that? Wait, you never told me about this,” Daniel blabbered all of the sudden. “Because there is nothing to be told,” Seongwoo snapped.

“Ha, this kind of drama,” Jaehwan commented. “Will get me two millions views,” Jisung added in amusement.

“Yook Sungjae would need some closure, Seongwoo, you basically ditched him,” Minhyun scoffed, again. “ _You_ , shut up, and you, he’s nothing, really,” Seongwoo glared at Minhyun before turning his attention to a frowning Daniel. “He’s just a high school friend who was my project partner for that one biology task.” Seongwoo gave in when Daniel showed him an unimpressed look. “No, no, tell us more, what did this mysterious Yook Sungjae do?” Jaehwan snapped with a huge grin.

“Are we really going to do this? In front of the camera? In front of everyone?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow cynically to Daniel. “Well, I have Minhyun hyung for fact check.” Daniel crossed his hand in front of his chest. “This is your fault, Minhyun, I thought we are not going to talk about it anymore,” Seongwoo said as he glared towards the latter. “Hey, I’m just saying, if Sungjae watched this, he would be pissed.” Minhyun shrugged.

“Sungjae wouldn’t because he knows that I made it very clear that I was not fond with the idea of having a relationship,” Seongwoo snapped. “Point is, okay, he was obviously into me and tried to confess to me, but I said no, end of story, next question,” Seongwoo concluded as he nudged Daniel’s arm – the younger was still frowning. “What made you change your mind about dating then?” Jihoon asked out of curiosity all of the sudden.

“Daniel did,” Seongwoo replied as he turned his attention to the younger male again, who was slowly turning his pout into a small smile before leaning in to give Seongwoo a quick peck before bursting into a chuckle. “Poor this mysterious Yook Sungjae would definitely close the tab and unsubscribe us after that,” Jaehwan commented afterward which, made both Daniel and Seongwoo glared at him in unison.

“We should eliminate Jaehwan somehow.” Daniel shrugged. “Nonsense, you all love me, sweethearts.” Jaehwan winked. “I will pretend I did not see any of that, next,” Jihoon cut in. “Uh, wait, I actually wanted to ask this question since a long time ago, can I?” Jihoon suddenly added – Daniel nodded in approval for the reply as he gave the younger male a thumbs up.

“Why did Seongwoo hyung come to Daniel hyung in the first place? Were you attracted to him from the start or you just want to socialize with the neighbor? I doubt the second choice though, I mean, well, you are Ong Seongwoo.” Jihoon shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Because Daniel’s smile is like a fucking sun, that’s what he told me, he won’t give me any other proper reason,” Minhyun snapped all of the sudden in disbelief. “Yeah, well maybe because it’s kind of the feeling where you realize that you are in a dark place and a ray of light wouldn’t hurt you,” Seongwoo deadpanned, which got almost everyone in the room fell into a silence – Seongwoo know immediately that he won’t see the end of what he just said.

“This is getting out of hand, you keep saying nice things like that on-cam and never off-cam, I’m freaking cancelling this thing,” Daniel muttered the first. “Does that freaking mean that you attracted to Daniel from the first place though?” Jaehwan tried to confirm. “Well, you know me, I don’t socialize,” Seongwoo replied flatly. “That’s it, I’m cancelling,” Daniel decided as he stood up abruptly before Jisung grabbed him back to sit on the couch again. 

“Next question,” Jisung stated with a huge mischievous grin. “Who is Daniel’s first love?” Seongwoo asked out of the blue which made Daniel pout even more. “I did not pick that kind of question, oh, wait okay, I did, it’s Seongwoo hyung though,” Daniel answered, which got a loud scoff from both Jaehwan and Jisung. “What is it?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow when Daniel tried to think about his past sin. “Seongwoo is his first love he said,” Jaehwan scoffed, again.

“Three millions views, mark my words, but Seongwoo sweetie, I’m sorry that he never told you but on the first year of college, he actually claimed this one senior –,” “Oh my goodness, I was not serious back then, I don’t even know his name,” Daniel yelled all of the sudden to stop Jisung.

“But you are so whipped for a good couple of weeks,” Jisung pointed out. “Well, but if we are talking about my first and realest love, it’s Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel concluded as he kissed Seongwoo’s cheek. 

“Minhyun hyung, where is the bathroom? I feel like I’m about to puke when he said _realest love_ ,” Jaehwan snapped. “I’m truly ending this, I’m not going to film any question and answer video with any of you ever again,” Daniel said. “Is this the first relationship for both of you?” Daniel read out loud. “No more drama, please, I’m starving,” Jihoon said nonchalantly.

“Okay, one, two, three,” Daniel signaled to Seongwoo for them to answer in unison. “Yes.” Minhyun chuckled when everyone literally sighed in relief as Daniel picked up the camera from the table to get his and Seongwoo’s close up.

“And hopefully, the last one too,”.

 

\---

 

Daniel tried to set up the camera on Seongwoo’s car, again, and even though he has been doing this for a numerous time already, he still couldn’t get it right. He was then waiting for Seongwoo to buy them some waffle ice cream while waiting for him inside the car – they were going to resume their filming – Daniel wanted to applause himself for planning the video beforehand. 

“First of all, I just want to say that me and Seongwoo are still together and we are all still friends, don’t worry,” Daniel said – Jisung made a note for him earlier to clarify that everything is fine because it really is and there are no misunderstanding between any of them – Daniel almost jumped from his seat when Seongwoo came in all of the sudden while holding the waffle. “Why are you so jumpy today? Are you still nervous?” Seongwoo said as he handed Daniel the strawberry flavored one.

“No, it’s because you keep showing up without any notice like a normal people do,” Daniel retorted. “And I was just saying to the viewers that we are still together even after all the exposures going on before,” Daniel added as he grinned. “Are we though?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow nonchalantly. “Are you really breaking up with me right now?” Daniel sighed. “No,” Seongwoo said he flicked Daniel’s forehead lightly.

Daniel just whined slightly before he leaned closer to the camera. “We are now answering some more of your question, and yes, this is The 1975’s _Medicine_ if you are wondering,” Daniel exclaimed happily. “There are really a lot of questions, huh?” Seongwoo asked in amusement. “I told you before, that’s why we need all day to film,” Daniel replied as Seongwoo nodded in response as he stretched out his free hand to play with Daniel’s hair.

“There is no triggering question in this section,” Daniel added afterward. “But I love triggering questions,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Don’t even try, hyung, it’s not funny if we fought because of a video,” Daniel huffed which made Seongwoo smirked slightly. “What is your favorite way to spend time with each other?” Daniel questioned. “We are actually a very sluggish creatures,” Daniel answered afterward.

“We like to spend times on bed, or on the couch, or just like this, randomly eating junk foods, day and night with The 1975 as our background song, ah, hyung, we promote The 1975 so much, I think they should start paying us somehow,” Daniel continued. “You are right, about everything, about us being lazy asses and the fact that Matt Healy should score a date with me as a payment.” Seongwoo smirked, again. 

“I swear, I’m going to _unstan_ ,” Daniel snorted in disbelief. “For real though, there is no favorite way because as long as it is with Seongwoo, I’m fine?” Daniel added. “Me too, I like it being with you,” Seongwoo continued as he ruffled Daniel’s hair. “I know.” Daniel grinned playfully as he leaned closer to Seongwoo.

“What’s your first impression about each other and is it still the same until now?” Daniel asked the next question. “Everything is the same, trust me, Seongwoo hyung is still that cold prince from North Pole but I guess the only difference is that he doesn’t seem to hate me as much as before,” Daniel responded nonchalantly. “For the record, I never hated you.” Seongwoo shrugged. “Because, you were so nice before, and you are still now, I never have a heart to dislike you,” Seongwoo continued.

“Guys, I guarantee you that he never said this outside the camera, so please, do not fall for him,” Daniel exclaimed as Seongwoo let out a slight chuckle. “Right, I’m only this nice to Daniel, and Matt Healy, so give me a call –.” Daniel immediately shut the older’ mouth with his hand as he pushed Seongwoo further away from the camera. “Why are you like this, really,” Daniel protested afterward. 

“Next, oh my goodness, I don’t want to ask this but why do we like The 1975? And which of their songs that remind us about each other?” Daniel snorted at the question. “You go first, hyung,” Daniel said. “Because, they are just simply my style, even though they seems to not match with my taste of music, but they are really good,” Seongwoo replied rather seriously.

“I thought you are going to at least mention about Matt Healy again,” Daniel huffed. “And because Matt Healy is –.” “For me, because, I just love them okay? Have you ever listened to their music? If not, please give them a try and I’ll guarantee that you’ll love them and I listen to _Robbers_ if I want to remember Seongwoo hyung most of the times,” Daniel snapped in immediately with his blabber. “ _The City_ reminds me of you though,” Seongwoo added. “We actually picked a really nice songs.” Daniel grinned.

“Every of their songs are nice for you,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “Hyung, what title of song and meaning or story behind it would you make for each other?” Daniel went straight to the next question as he took a bite of his waffle. “I don’t know, I don’t write song, you should answer this one.” Seongwoo shrugged. “Just try,” Daniel encouraged. “It’s probably some cliché about us,” Seongwoo replied.

“You know I once made this song for you I supposed, when we broke up, it almost made it to the extended play because everyone insisted it was good?” Daniel chuckled. “It’s called _I was too Punk Rock for You_ ,” Daniel continued and Seongwoo scoffed right away. “You still are,” Seongwoo said. “Well, it was about a comprehensive explanation of every possible reasons why our relationship didn’t work out,” Daniel confessed. “I love it already.” Seongwoo smirked.

“It’s a good song, despite it’s too depressing lyrics which I refused to change that’s why it never released.” Daniel chuckled. “Play that on our wedding then,” Seongwoo said out of the blue which made Daniel raised his eyebrow in both confusion and shock. “The next question, Niel, is what song will you play on our wedding, play _that_ ,” Seongwoo said as he pointed at Daniel’s phone.

“Why? Don’t you want something more romantic and sensitive like _falling for you_?” Daniel said in amusement. “No, I want _I was too Punk Rock for You_ ,” Seongwoo said as he smirked. “I want your original song about how we don’t match but we ended up together anyway,” Seongwoo continued. “That’s literally the lyric, _we broke the rules, everyone says no but we say fuck them anyway, look where it got us_.” Daniel sang a little bit of it.

“I’m attached to it already,” Seongwoo responded as he moved closer to the passenger’s seat as if it’s possible to move any closer – Daniel also leaned even closer and touched Seongwoo’s nose tip with his. “Look where it got us, to a freaking wedding,” Seongwoo muttered sardonically when Daniel pressed their lips together as his free hand pulled Seongwoo’s nape to minimalize any possible space between them.

“Oh, look, now we are talking like it’s happening soon,”.

 

\---

 

The screen was turned on and greeted with the sight of Seongwoo alone casually lying on the couch, wearing an oversized sweater with the sound from the television can be heard and the lighting was kind of dim. “Oh, it’s a good angle already? I’m such a pro,” Daniel praised himself from behind the camera, which made Seongwoo scorned at him. “Wait, I’m going to get your puppy plush,” Daniel said as he made his way to the bedroom before coming back a minute later with a doll.

“Here, and hey guys,” Daniel said as he handed the older his doll – Seongwoo immediately hugged it, which made Daniel smiled slightly. “Explain why we are here instead of going to the place that you have listed,” Seongwoo snorted afterward. “Because we are a pair of bums,” Daniel answered shortly as he circled his hand around Seongwoo’s shoulder and scooted the older male closer and planted a kiss on the top Seongwoo’s head.

“Because of that sole reason, me, Seongwoo hyung and the other puppy, are going to answer the last batch of questions right here, on our couch, with some random show playing on the television,” Daniel explained. “I think it’s a fitting place though, since these questions are kind of personal?” Daniel continued as he turned his head to Seongwoo, who was looking back at him. “Like what?” Seongwoo asked afterward.

“Like, do guys do you guys prefer cuddling on the couch or on the bed?” Daniel raised his eyebrow rather seriously. “How is that personal?” Seongwoo knitted his eyebrows together. “It’s just a starter, you can’t just go hard on the first question,” Daniel reckoned. “Bed,” Seongwoo answered nonetheless. “Agree, we have more space to do, _uh_ , stuffs,” Daniel added. “ _Stuffs_ like Daniel trying to come up with his thesis title and basically fill the bed with his books,” Seongwoo continued. 

“Not like the other stuffs you are all thinking about, but that also, definitely, but like _uh_ , but the couch is nice too, I like this couch.” Daniel quickly tapped the couch as he shifted the topic. “This video is going to be rated from this second onward,” Seongwoo stated all of the sudden. “No, it’s not, this video is public friendly,” Daniel snapped. “You started it,” Seongwoo deadpanned.

“Anyway, I like the next question, you know what, I like the question that you would hate.” Daniel grinned as Seongwoo groaned in disdain. “Ong Seongwoo, when will you decide to put an end to smoking?” Daniel said. “Are you sure you didn’t submit that question by yourself?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Most probably never,” Seongwoo continued afterward, which made Daniel gasped in disbelief as he hit the latter’s arm slightly.

“You guys, this guy just literally got out from the hospital a week ago because there is some minor lung’s problem, and he have a gut to say that he won’t stop smoking?” Daniel scoffed. “It’s not _that_ bad.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly as Daniel abruptly turned his body around to face the older male. “Are you for real now?” Daniel snapped in annoyance. “Hey, I haven’t been smoking since then, you could give me a reward instead of scolding me,” Seongwoo defended himself.

“Because you would be most probably dead if you touch that stick again anytime soon, Seongwoo, I swear, do you even listen to your doctor? Do you even listen to me?” Daniel ranted. “Are we going to do this now?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow nonchalantly as Daniel sighed in defeat. “I hate you,” Daniel muttered under his breath. “Daniel,” Seongwoo said as he gently stroke the latter, who was turning his head away from Seongwoo. 

“I just don’t want you to die, or something in between, you know that,” Daniel continued. “I won’t, since you are taking care of me so well,” Seongwoo said as he guided Daniel’s head to lean on his chest. “Thank you for that, _puppy_ ,” Seongwoo added while attacking Daniel’s head and his face eventually, with small kisses. “Hyung is so good at distracting serious topic.” Daniel pouted.

“Let’s move on with your video so we can order Chinese foods and have dinner in bed,” Seongwoo suggested as Daniel sit up properly. “We are done yet about this whole smoking thing,” Daniel stated as Seongwoo rested his head on the younger’s shoulder that time around. “Of course we are not,” Seongwoo snorted. “Okay then, uh, what will you both do now if you never meet each other?” Daniel read the next question on his list.

“Not here, most probably aboard and alone since Minhyun would probably have ditched me as well,” Seongwoo answered flatly. “I’m probably still struggling to debut and dying to get my medical degree, and also alone, with probably five cats,” Daniel responded. “Are we basically saying that we won’t be in a relationship if it’s not with each other? We are _so_ cute.” Daniel grinned hugged Seongwoo tightly all of the sudden.

“Next is, give us some tips on how to maintain a relationship,” Daniel uttered. “We are still struggling at most parts, asking us for some wise advise is really no use,” Seongwoo remarked. “We are not struggling,” Daniel countered nonchalantly. “You just have to be honest with each other, communication is important, if you feel like you need to say something then say it,” Daniel started.

“That is actually true, and no matter how different you both are, you just have to find something common in between,” Seongwoo continued. “See? We can do this, I told you that we are sailing quite smoothly.” Daniel smiled as he nudged Seongwoo’s arm.

“Also, another important thing is finding a hobby together, or just like a routine that you both enjoy doing together, or if not, try your partner’s hobbies, Seongwoo hyung doesn’t like to attend a festival but he had been on numerous festivals since he started dating me.” Daniel chuckled.

“Sometimes, you just have to respect each other’ activities and try to get involve in some ways,” Seongwoo added nonchalantly. “We can be a relationship consultant at this point,” Daniel exclaimed. “Nonsense, Daniel, can we move on?” Seongwoo said as he buried his face on Daniel’s shoulder as he let out a tired sigh. “Are you sleepy already, hyung?” Daniel only smiled slightly when Seongwoo shook his head.

“Okay, this is getting really personal, hyung, listen up,” Daniel announced. “Do either of you ever thought about marrying each other and maybe adopting a kid together in the future?” Daniel eyed Seongwoo the whole time when he read the question, as the latter slowly lifted his head from Daniel’s shoulder. “But I never thought about spending the rest of my life with someone else until you came though?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement as Daniel fell into silence.

“I don’t know about kids yet, but yeah, right now, I think I want to marry you someday,” Seongwoo muttered with a small smile before Daniel kissed him right away. “That is the nicest thing you have ever told me and again, it have to be in front of the camera, and I would love to marry you too and have kids or cats together,” Daniel remarked, mirroring the smile that Seongwoo gave him after they pulled away. “It’s because you never asked,” The older male replied. 

“You know the next question literally asked about what do we think our kids will look like.” Daniel grinned. “I would like them to look like you though, you are so breathtaking,” Daniel continued. “They have to have your whole _nice_ personality, though, and your talents, and your smile and laugh,” Seongwoo added. “Which one of us are going to carry the child for nine months though.” Daniel raised his eyebrow. 

“Neither, because none of us have wombs, I thought they taught you this in medical major.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes nonchalantly. “We are talking about kids that we will never be able to have, but _okay_.” Daniel laughed at the end. “We have four questions left, we are doing this fast,” Daniel suddenly spoke. “Okay, so what do you guys love about each other?” Daniel read out loud.

“Uh, Seongwoo hyung is attentive actually even though he doesn’t show it most of the times, he is also a really caring person, uh wait, I’m not doing this, they are all going to fall for you.” Daniel frowned. “Well, okay let’s not do that question then.” Seongwoo chuckled in disbelief. “I will tell you off the camera,” Daniel replied. “Sounds like a plan, looks like we have already started to write our vow early,” Seongwoo replied and Daniel almost missed the sarcasm.

“I can’t believe that this hyung literally just said that.” Daniel shook his head. “Okay, so, tell _us,_ the viewers, something that you want to say to each other but maybe you are not able to say it before,” Daniel continued. “Uh, I have said everything I wanted to you? Oh, I just want to say that it’s okay if I’m not your first love.” Seongwoo smirked.

“I swear that senior was just a mere crush like I don’t even know what major he is, I was just sprouting nonsense to Jisung hyung and Jaehwan since I never had a boyfriend,” Daniel ranted.

“Well then, I wanted to tell you that I am not jealous of this Yook Sungjae guy,” Daniel stated proudly. “That’s straight up a lie, and you even know it yourself,” Seongwoo sneered. “You are right, but hit me up with him sometimes, I would like to rub it on his face that you are mine,” Daniel chuckled – he was only half joking honestly. “I don’t even know where he is anymore after we graduated.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly.

“And really, don’t be jealous because it’s more ridiculous to be jealous to him than to be jealous to Minhyun, okay?” Seongwoo patted Daniel’s thigh lightly. “Heck, hyung, why are you not jealous with this mysterious senior that I claimed as my first love, don’t you want to smoke one or something?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “If I lied by saying yes, would you let me smoke one?” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Forget it, you are truly the heartless boy next door,” Daniel huffed.

“Next,” Seongwoo snapped. “What is the happiest moment of your life?” Daniel said. “Uh, when I graduated college,” Seongwoo replied rather hesitantly. “Oh? Mine is when you knocked on my door for the first time.” Daniel smirked. “Wow, such bullshit, you wanted me gone back then,” Seongwoo replied sardonically. “What are you talking about? I always thought you are pretty cool.” Daniel shrugged.

“Just saying anyway, I still have a contract to be reviewed, you still have your final papers to be revised and we still have a food to be ordered,” Seongwoo snorted. “Yes, people, I am in a relationship with this person, the original mood pooper, this last question is really weird though but literally everyone is asking for it,” Daniel stated as he gave Seongwoo a peek to the question. “What?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow nonchalantly. “I know right, like what? What are they trying to ask?” Daniel huffed. “So the question, you are all have been asking very much is, who is the top?” Daniel read the question out loud.

“I must say, if I’m not in the mood or tired then Daniel is topping,” Seongwoo blurted out all of the sudden. “Uh, but sometimes Seongwoo hyung is very aggressive, he can top too,” Daniel added nonchalantly before they both fell into a silence. “Wait a second, this is a public friendly video, hyung, oh my goodness,” Daniel shouted as he tapped Seongwoo’s shoulder vigorously.

“I was talking about the Mario Kart game, if I’m tired, then you are topping the scoreboard,” Seongwoo sneered. “Well, I was talking about the tennis games we sometimes play with the others.” Daniel shrugged indifferently. “Well, that’s it, you guys know who’s topping now,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “That sounded really wrong, I’m ending this,” Daniel concluded.

“Well, this is it, I hope we answer all of your curiosity and we will see you guys on the next video if we ever have this much free time again in the near future,” Daniel said as he grabbed the camera. “I hope you enjoy this video and don’t forget to subscribe to No Name’s channel for more exciting content,” Daniel exclaimed.

“Bye,” Daniel waved to the camera and as always, Seongwoo just waved lazily as he smiled slightly. Daniel was about to press stop when a mutter can be heard,

“Really though, what do they mean by who’s the top?”.

 

\---

 

“Who tops in sex you two dumb-twats,” Jaehwan exclaimed when he watched the video at the end as Jisung quickly covered Jihoon’s ear out of habit and Jonghyun just let out an amused chuckle. “I’m pretty sure they know what it means, stop acting innocent,” Jisung exclaimed as he hit Daniel’s arm. “I don’t what you guys are talking about.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly. 

“He is really not going to tell because he’s obviously the bottom,” Jaehwan argued when Daniel stayed unbothered. “I’m actually in tears when you guys are talking about smoking and marriage and kids until you both have to ruined it with the stupidity,” Jaehwan exclaimed. “It’s true, it was actually really heartwarming until the last part,” Jihoon stated. “It’s not my fault that everyone is asking about it,” Daniel countered.

“Nonetheless, another A plus content, you should make more videos with Seongwoo honestly, speaking as your manager and your financial consultant.” Jisung grinned. “Well, my next video is when we are going to –,”. “Oh my goodness, is this the Yook Sungjae commenting on our video?” Jihoon suddenly remarked with a wide eyes. “ _You guys look cute, we should meet sometimes, Seongwoo-ah!_ ” Jaehwan read the comment out loud with a disbelief gaze. “I’m living, I’m suddenly alive,” Jaehwan continued as Daniel abruptly turned the laptop screen to his direction to see the comment by himself.

“Oh hell no, Yook Sungjae, Seongwoo hyung is not going to meet you,” Daniel snapped. “Ugh, possessive.” Jaehwan nudged Daniel’s arm lightly. “It could probably be a scammer, Niel, calm down,” Jonghyun assured. “Besides, do you really think he is out there to watch this and leave that kind of comment publicly?” Jonghyun continued. “Well, no, I mean, I guess, that can too,” Daniel replied with a slight pout.

“Daniel is really triggered, I like this.” Jaehwan laughed. “By the way, you guys are really nauseating cute nonetheless, I must admit that,” Jaehwan admitted at the end. “Jaehwan-ah, that’s the nicest thing you have ever said to me.” Daniel faked a cry. “But it doesn’t erase the fact that you two are still a dumb couple who doesn’t know who tops,” Jaehwan continued.

“Why do you all want to know so bad though?” Daniel squinted his eyes in confusion. “I honestly don’t.” Jonghyun shrugged and Jisung nodded in agreement. “Because you two are the only sane person around here,” Daniel sighed. “Okay, if you want to know so bad, I’ll tell you.” Daniel shrugged.

“On second thought, that’s so gross, I don’t want to know anymore,” Jaehwan snapped hastily. “Me either, I suddenly changed my mind,” Jihoon said as he shivered. “Too late, I’m telling.” Daniel grinned mischievously. “Do not even try, Daniel, I swear, I will end you and your whole existence.” Jaehwan glared at the latter. “I’m going to order now, goodbye all, I’m not hearing this,” Jihoon said as he left abruptly.

“Well, I guess, it will stays between me and Seongwoo hyung only then,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for a pretty shit chapter :( and also that I'm going on a hiatus, sadly, but it will only last for two weeks, because of my final, so I won't be able to reply any of your messages and comments soon, BUT I WILL right after i come back (or when i managed to steal some times).
> 
> And in order to celebrate mine and Daniel's birthday (yes, we have the same birthday), I will be dropping some hints for music for cars part two (that will hopefully be up this December), so here it is:
> 
> 1\. It's still The 1975 (because I'm a trash) and the title is going to be the song that I have mentioned before.
> 
> 2\. Someone is still inhaling cancer. 
> 
> Hit me up @nyelness on twitter, it will take time for me to reply, but I will surely reply because i love, love it getting feedbacks and talking with you guys! 
> 
> (by the way, some of you requested me an onghwang friendship chapter, i'm just asking for science, what exactly do you want to know more about them like why do you want them to have their own chapter?)


	10. the sound. extended play, part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel and seongwoo taking it to the next level of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! have you missed me? well, I am back on my bullshit lmao
> 
> i miss writing heart out, if you followed me on twitter then you probably know that i have said it, and the reason why i have not been updating this is because i was finishing my other story (which ended up like 20k-ish long) and now im waiting for my editor to finish editing it before i could post it here -- and well, life itself i guess? 
> 
> and i wanted to say: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 700++ KUDOS LIKE WTF I REALLY DONT DESERVE THIS??? YOU GUYS?? I LOVE YOU??
> 
> honestly, this chapter wont be here without you guys, and i have met a couple of readers and a lot of ongniel fans in real life and it is really an amazing experience (shoutout to the best project team ever, aka summer skies, aka the scientist, i love you guys lots<3) 
> 
> i'm sorry if it took so long, i hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Kang Daniel checked his phone for the nth time already in the past hour – it was barely thirty minutes before the show starts – it is supposed to be one of the most important days in their relationship and Seongwoo is late. Worse is that they have been hyping about it since the day it was announced, they even worked together for the ticketing and Daniel have never seen the latter give a damn about anything more than that – it was almost impressive. 

Daniel was trying to call the older male again when he felt someone’s presence beside him and Daniel immediately frowned at the figure. “I can’t believe you are late, hyung, I’m this close to burst,” Daniel protested when Seongwoo gave him a small smirk. “You are only bursting because I am carrying the ticket,” Seongwoo said as he pulled out two small pieces of paper from his pocket.

“You are right, I would’ve ditched you if I have those.” Daniel snorted. “I’m not blaming you, I would have too, because you know.” Seongwoo smirked playfully as he pointed his chin to the front door of the hall. “Please don’t think about it, I’m pretty serious right here, because we are going to meet him real soon.” Daniel pouted as he linked their arms together.

“I’m more nervous that you two will meet actually,” Daniel said as soon as they went inside the building after various security checking and Seongwoo actually grinned at the statement. “More nervous than what?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “More nervous than the fact that I am actually watching The 1975 alive and singing and breathing the same air in the same room as I am, with you,” Daniel beamed as he remembered that they are indeed attending their favorite band’s concert.

For the record, Daniel did scream his lungs out when the tour dates was released and Seoul was written as one of the stops, he had to tackle Seongwoo, who was working on the couch while chanting The 1975 songs’ lyrics. Seongwoo almost lost his shit when Daniel jumped while saying incoherent words afterward, but he did catch the word meeting and Matt Healy from the younger, which made him feeling exhilarated as well.

“You are more nervous that I am going to lock eyes with Matt Healy?” Seongwoo snorted and Daniel gasped. “Oh my goodness, what if he falls in love with you?” Daniel let out a whimper. “Why would he do that?” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “Well I do, every single day in fact, so why wouldn’t he?” Daniel grinned cheekily as Seongwoo rolled his eyes and groaned. “Well, because you are a beautiful person inside and outside and you are handsome as fuck and he would totally want to bang you,” Daniel reckoned.

“I wouldn’t say no though,” Seongwoo replied instead which made Daniel gasped even louder. “Over my fucking dead body, hyung, how dare you,” Daniel protested. “You suggested the idea, I’m just saying if –.” Daniel immediately pecked the older’ lips in order to stop him from continuing his sentence, which was a pretty effective move since Seongwoo just smiled afterward. “Kiss me again inside the venue, _no_ , kiss me in front of _him_ then.” Seongwoo smirked as Daniel grinned back to him mischievously.

“I will, I am going to make him so jealous with the fact that a fine man like you are mine,” Daniel replied as he kissed Seongwoo once again before they entered the concert hall.

When the lights finally went off, Daniel shrieked as he squeezed Seongwoo’s hand so hard and he felt like puking his heart out – and Daniel thought life couldn’t be more perfect than that and he just wanted to live like that forever when the band came out and start to sing their first song from the set list. The concert was so heated that the pair couldn’t help to sing along to all of the songs and Daniel swore that he never seen Seongwoo more energetic than he was at that moment.

“I’m seriously going to die.” Daniel managed to say when the screen in front of the screen went white and a very familiar intro being played – Seongwoo actually turned his body around to face Daniel instead. “It’s the song, _puppy_.” Seongwoo patted Daniel’s head when the front man sang the first line.

 _What time you coming out?_ “Remember when I waited for you in front of your door?” Daniel asked as he placed his arms on Seongwoo’s waist gently. 

“We broke up months before and I found myself listening to this song and thought that I really, unmistakably stupid,” Daniel muttered slowly as he rested his chin on Seongwoo’s shoulder and Seongwoo’s hand found it’s way to Daniel’s hair and stroked it fondly. “It’s been more than a year since that,” Seongwoo replied. “I’m glad that we are able to watch this together.” Daniel let out a small laugh. “I’m more glad we are doing amazing,” Seongwoo replied instead.

“Remember the last time we did this, I was actually very nervous and couldn’t think straight, but you looked so breathtaking that I just have to ask you out?” Daniel murmured right on Seongwoo’s ears, getting a soft nod in return from the older before Daniel got back to rocking their bodies together to the melody of their favorite song. The feeling was almost magical and Daniel swore if he could pick the best moments of his life then that is going to be on the list for sure.

 _According to your heart_. “My place is not deliberate,” Daniel sang alone with a small chuckle following afterward and Seongwoo turned his head just to see the younger male and smiled at him in amusement. It almost like everything is repeating – Daniel was so mesmerized with the way Seongwoo stared at him, and at that moment Daniel just knew it was right then or never. _I don’t want to be your friend_. “Hey, Seongwoo hyung,”

“Do you want to move in together with me?”

 

\---

 

Daniel just nervously staring out the window from his seat inside of some newly-open Italian restaurant just around the corner of his campus building while fidgeting here and there and jumped a little when someone took the seat in front of him and beside him. “Why are you so jumpy? What are you nervous about? Did you flush my residency proposal to the toilet?” Jaehwan blabbered as he raised his eyebrow. “Why is he here, Minhyun hyung?” Daniel ignored the latter and turned his head to the other male.

“Oh, I met him just outside, and I thought he would like to join since I owe him foods anyway,” Minhyun replied almost too nonchalantly. “Well, in case you need more information about Jonghyun hyung then I’m all here to spill.” Jaehwan grinned. “You spy on Jonghyun hyung?” Daniel gasped slightly. “Oh no, not like that, Jaehwan helped me out on figuring what should I give him for his first case win.” Minhyun chuckled.

“You keep helping people with their love partner, when will you have one, Jaehwan?” Daniel sneered and Jaehwan threw a death glare to him in return. “So, what’s with the urgent matter? Not that I don’t like eating with you, but it just feels weird without Seongwoo,” Minhyun added. “Is there something wrong? About Seongwoo perhaps? But he’s in a particularly good mood today though?” Minhyun continued. 

“He’s in a good mood?” Daniel asked instead. “Isn’t that something you should know? You guys live in the same house?” Jaehwan cut in. “No, uh, yes, uh, not in the same house, but, okay, here’s the thing, I think I kind of fucked up, no, wait, so, I did something last night, at the concert, in front of The 1975 for fuck’s sake,” Daniel blabbered almost incoherently – Minhyun and Jaehwan only stared at each other for help afterward. 

“You done something bad?” Minhyun tried to come up with a better statement. “Not something bad, just out of the plan?” Daniel replied hesitantly. “Okay, dude, you need to stop talking weirdly and out of the point like that, just spill the tea, did you break up again with Seongwoo?” Jaehwan snapped cheekily and Daniel just had to throw a napkin to him – it did hit Jaehwan’s face. “I asked that hyung to move in with me,” Daniel stated hastily that it took the two others male a moment to react.

“So what?” Jaehwan spoke up after a brief silence. “You two basically live together for since like forever already? Might move in together as well, right?” Jaehwan shrugged nonchalantly. “Wait, what did Seongwoo answer though?” Minhyun cut in. “He said, _alright_ ,” Daniel reckoned with a low voice. “What is exactly your problem, Daniel? Why are you acting like the world is ending when Seongwoo wants to live with you?” Jaehwan snapped.

“Because, uh, I didn’t actually plan it thoroughly,” Daniel replied with a deep sigh. “So, you don’t want to move in together with him?” Minhyun reasoned and Daniel shook his head almost immediately. “No, not like that, I mean, yes, I absolutely want to move in together with him, I have been thinking about it for awhile now, that’s why I asked him last night, it’s more like about the whole thing that I’m not sure about?” Daniel sighed.

“I don’t know whether we should buy a new unit, or just move in to my unit, or I don’t know how to split the bills, how to buy new furniture, how to –.” “Daniel,” Minhyun cut in between Daniel’s blabber. “Dude, seriously, are you out of your mind? Why are you freaking out over something like _that_?” Jaehwan deadpanned even though it almost came out like another sneer. “Daniel, it is completely fine, you know that, right?” Minhyun assured afterward.

“It doesn’t feel fine, somehow,” Daniel replied as he looked down, fingers busy playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. “Look, instead of stressing over things, you should focus more at the fact that Seongwoo wants to move in with you,” Minhyun said as he patted Daniel’s shoulder slightly. “I mean, it’s understandable that you feel unprepared, but those things are supposed to be discussed by the both of you anyway, not you alone.” 

Daniel was still in silence when Minhyun broke into a slight chuckle afterward. “Do you guys know why Seongwoo and I don’t live in the same apartment building?” Minhyun asked out of the blue, which successfully grabbed both of the other males’ attention. “Seongwoo used to be my roommate when we first enrolled at the university, until he realized that he hated it living with another people,” Minhyun continued.

“The first time you asked him to stay over your place, he freaked out first, Daniel, he hated it to tolerate other people’s way of living, I told him it was just a sleepover not a permanent moving but he was like, _that is the first step to permanent moving_ ,” Minhyun added while grinning. “But he did it anyway, until now, which is impressive, because it used to be a big deal for him,” Minhyun concluded afterward.

“But you are the big deal for him now, Niel,”.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo opened the front door only to be welcomed by silence and a bright living room – he raised his eyebrow nonchalantly because it was indeed too quite if Daniel was home already – he then only groaned slightly before throwing his briefcase and blazer on the couch before heading to the fridge to pick up some beer. The bedroom’ door was wide open and that’s when Seongwoo was sure that he is going to be pissed that night.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Seongwoo said first thing first as he leaned to the doorframe, watching his boyfriend on the top of bed with his laptop. “Wait, I don’t want to know that just yet, why did you meet Minhyun earlier?” Seongwoo asked again, rather stoically as he took a sip of his beer. “Dammit, Minhyun hyung,” Daniel cursed under his breath.

“Come on, Kang Daniel-ssi, you know it that he is friend with me first even before you learn how to speak properly,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Look, I didn’t avoid you,” Daniel reckoned, but judging by how unimpressed Seongwoo was looking right then, Daniel knew he kind of fucked up even more. “Fine, I did avoid you, a little,” Daniel confessed. “ _A little_ is an arguable statement, really,” Seongwoo said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel muttered afterward. “You have to work on your apology,” Seongwoo snapped. “Look, it’s about last night, okay?” Daniel said hastily at the end as his head dropped. “I thought last night went just fine?” Seongwoo sighed – he feels like he needed a smoke. “Yeah, until I asked you to move in with me,” Daniel let it out and he regretted it afterward when he saw how Seongwoo’s face fell slightly. 

“You don’t want to move in with me?” Seongwoo’s voice came out more like a whisper than he intended to. “No, no, ugh, I want to move in with you, it just like, a marriage proposal without a ring and the whole wedding plan, you know, dammit, I worked on that analogy for the whole day,” Daniel said in frustration. “Daniel, I just agree to move in with you, we don’t have to do it tomorrow, so what if you didn’t have the ring now? I am completely fine with it,” Seongwoo snapped, again.

“And we are supposed to figure that out together, so it is fine if you have nothing now,” Seongwoo stated. “I know, but I was just, we were so dead tired last night and when I woke up the in the morning I figured I need some times to think and that’s also why I met Minhyun hyung,” Daniel replied exasperatedly, which made Seongwoo sighed the nth times of the day.

“Look, you should’ve just talked to me,” Seongwoo said as he moved closer to the bed before eventually sat on his side of his bed – Daniel immediately scooted closer to him. “I know, I’m sorry, I just didn’t know how to face you after being a chicken for a good couple of hours, I made me feel guilty.” Daniel frowned at his own statement before he turned his head around to see Seongwoo was staring at him.

“I missed you,” Daniel said afterward. “Yeah, try avoiding me for a whole day again with no apparent reason,” Seongwoo scoffed nonchalantly. “Forgive me.” Daniel pouted. “I was worried,” The older reckoned, which made Daniel smiled slightly. “What? We have been dating for years, Daniel, why is me being worried over your ass still amusing for you?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

“I found everything about you still amusing.” Daniel shrugged and grinned afterward. “And you said that after not replying to any of my messages for the whole day.” Seongwoo added sarcastically, which made Daniel let out a whine. “Okay, _puppy_ , I am going to wash up, and we are going to talk about this after that, _hm_?” Seongwoo said as he gave Daniel’s head a quick peck when the younger nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Daniel found himself still browsing the real-estate website when Seongwoo plopped down next to him as the older rested his chin on Daniel’s shoulder, making Daniel hummed at the feelings of having the latter close to him – even though they always do that, Daniel is still delighted each time, and then the thought of him not talking to Seongwoo for the whole day started to confuse himself as well. 

“First of all, we must settle that we are getting the new place because neither yours and mine are available,” Seongwoo spoke up when he saw what Daniel was searching. “Why is yours not available? It’s _yours_ , I mean, you know mine is because it’s not mine and the rent period ends next month and I am not planning to extend it.” Daniel raised his eyebrow in curiosity. “I put it up for rent since last month,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “You _what_ again?” Daniel gasped in disbelief.

“You can put it that I have been thinking about moving in with you as well, and I thought rather to sell it, I still want to have it anyway, after all this buildings have its own history.” Seongwoo explained and made Daniel chuckled. “So someone is moving next door soon?” Daniel said in amusement. “In two months, we had an agreement.” Seongwoo shrugged.

“Is there more things that you should tell me?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “No, just that, and it because I wanted to ask you to move in with me too, but you beat me and feel shitty about it, which kind of hurt my non-existent heart,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “Oh, you can be the next overdramatic bitch in this building.” Daniel laughed at his own statement. “Are we switching roles now?” Seongwoo deadpanned. 

“No, you keep being the ice prince, and I’m your sunshine.” Daniel grinned as he hugged the older male tightly. “Hey, should I be touched that you actually check the _allow smoking_ box on the filter option?” Seongwoo said out of the blue as he pointed out at Daniel’s laptop screen. “It’s not because I support your hazardous hobby, I just don’t want the neighbors to complain later on,” Daniel huffed in annoyance.

“Still so fucking nice to everyone that you haven’t even met yet,” Seongwoo snorted in return as he suddenly clicked on one of the apartment. “This is nice,” The older commented. “No, look, it’s too far from your office,” Daniel said as he pointed at the map. “Ah, okay, we just have to search for something else,” Seongwoo replied. “We are going to spend the whole night doing this,” Daniel stated.

“Fun.” Seongwoo replied flatly as Daniel saw his chance. “Hyung, can I give you a noogie?” Daniel knew the answer, but nonetheless he still asked. “I will call the fucking police, Daniel,” Seongwoo said as he keeps on scrolling the page. “Are you ready?” Daniel broke into a smile when Seongwoo shook his head vigorously. “Don’t you even dare,” Seongwoo stated, eyes still locked on the screen. 

“Okay, one, two,” Daniel counted and just when Seongwoo was about to turned his head around, Daniel promptly put the older into a headlock, bringing Seongwoo’s head tightly against his chest and started to rub the crown of latter’s head with his knuckles rapidly and made Seongwoo both groaned and chuckled in between. “Stop,” Seongwoo called out. 

“No,” Daniel only replied with that as he keeps on rubbing Seongwoo’s head when Seongwoo started to hit Daniel’s arm. They lasted for like three minutes filled with groans, complains and laughter, before Daniel wrapped Seongwoo tightly with his arms before Seongwoo could even protest.

“I will report to the police,” Seongwoo muttered against Daniel’s chest. “You won’t, you like it.” Daniel chuckled before smiling gently when Seongwoo looked up and Daniel swore that he is even surer than last night.

“Let’s move in together,”.

 

\---

 

“Hyung, are you sure we are really doing this?” Daniel asked rather hesitantly when the broker was busy explaining the apartment around, and Daniel stopped listening honestly since a couple minutes ago. “Are you seriously asking when we are literally looking at our possible new home?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “Yeah.” Daniel laughed nervously. “Daniel,” Seongwoo called out when Daniel tighten his grip on Seongwoo’s arm.

“Don’t worry, I’m just nervous, hyung, never been to a house shopping before plus my graduation thing, I’m literally going to die,” Daniel commented. “I have never been into one either.” Seongwoo shrugged. “With a boyfriend, at least, I mean the last time I went is with Minhyun, which didn’t count since he did all the talking and I just paid my share,” Seongwoo added. “How is that supposed to ease my nerves?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“I don’t know, you like it to hear my _emo_ -phase stories with Minhyun,” Seongwoo said nonchalantly. “You are in your _emo_ -phase everyday, hyung.” Daniel chuckled. “That’s right, smile like that, _hm_? Don’t be so nervous,” Seongwoo said as he patted Daniel’s head lightly. “Gentlemen,” The broker suddenly called out. “Do you still want to look around or you want to look at the next apartment?” Seongwoo didn’t need to confirm to Daniel to know that their answer is the same. “Next one, please.” 

They ended their hunt that day around six in the evening as Seongwoo brought them to the pizza restaurant that Daniel has been craving for – it was fun and they did find something that works for both of them as well. “Then the fifth one is it,” Daniel said when they discussed about it again after ordering the food. “Yeah, I like it too, it’s not too far from the hospital and the office, I guess we have a deal then,” Seongwoo added.

“My mother offered herself to design the whole place, you know, just like she did with mine,” Seongwoo said when the food came. “She and my mom probably have planned for the whole party for our new apartment.” Daniel commented. “Sometimes, I don’t know that it is a good thing or not that they both start talking,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Probably for the best, you start talking with her more often too.” Daniel smiled.

“Yeah, but I told her that she could _help_ ,” Seongwoo replied. “Because you want to stuffs things by ourselves?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement as he stuffed a piece of pizza into his mouth. “Something like that, I don’t like my apartment that much, it’s really pretty but it just lack of me.” Seongwoo shrugged. “That makes sense, even though it’s pretty much represent you in my opinion but yeah.” Daniel chuckled.

“We are really doing this, huh?” Seongwoo spoke up. “Right, is the nervousness just starting to sink in?” Daniel smirked when he saw Seongwoo biting his lips before he reached out his clean hand for Seongwoo to grab. “Let’s be nervous together.” Daniel wriggled his fingers as Seongwoo slowly intertwined their fingers. “Okay,” Seongwoo answered shortly, but Daniel knows it is going to be just fine. 

“It’s fine though, as long as you are around,”.

 

\---

 

Daniel threw himself to Seongwoo when he saw the older standing gloriously in his suit with a huge bouquet and kissed the hell out of him as Jaehwan made a gagging sound at the back. “I graduated medical school,” Daniel stated proudly with a huge smile as he jumped around, still inside Seongwoo’s embrace. “And I’m proud of you,” Seongwoo replied as he kissed Daniel again, longer this time. 

“Can you both please be disgusting somewhere else, please,” Jaehwan groaned when they pulled away from each other. “You got a bouquet too, Jaehwan, don’t be so bitter, I’m pretty sure you are going to stop your pining action soon,” Daniel commented when Minhyun and Jonghyun handed Jaehwan a bouquet. “Oh, Jisung hyung is going back to the car to get our gifts to you both and a friend, I guess?” Jonghyun explained.

“I got a gift? Oh, I suddenly love this circle of friendship.” Jaehwan clapped his hands and grinned widely. “Does that mean I can expect a gift too next year? I suddenly love you guys,” Jihoon wriggled his eyebrow to Minhyun’s direction. “You most probably will if we didn’t forget about it,” Jaehwan replied anyway. “Jaehwan hyung is literally he worst person around here, what did we do to deserve him?” Jihoon groaned. 

“Do you have a personal gift for me?” Daniel said as he buried his head on the crook of Seongwoo’s neck affectionately – he was joking but Seongwoo nodded his head. “Really?” Daniel looked up in excitement. “You gave me a couple of things, how could I not? You would sulk for the whole year.” Seongwoo smirked playfully. “I would not,” Daniel protested, but he followed Seongwoo when the older pulled his hand.

“Have you met your parents though?” Seongwoo said while they were walking side by side. “Of course, they said they met you earlier though, but they are going to the find some snacks or something and also said that we have to take family picture with you.” Daniel grinned. “Mom is particularly excited to see our non-existent new apartment,” Daniel added when Seongwoo finally stopped them in the less crowded area.

 “I think you are going to love it, my gift,” Seongwoo spoke up as the both of them facing each other. “I am going to like whatever you give me, honestly, hyung,” Daniel replied with a grin. “You remember the fifth apartment we saw last week? The one that was suddenly snatched by someone else when we are about to make an agreement with the broker?” Seongwoo said as he pulled out a folded paper from his pocket. 

“No way,” Daniel said when Seongwoo handed the paper to him. “Yes way, happy graduation, Niel, I guess our new apartment is no longer hold the non-existent status.” Seongwoo smiled along when Daniel literally lit up like a Christmas tree when he read the agreement paper. “You did _what_ now?” Daniel screamed so loud in disbelief that it attracted their surrounding’s attention. “We are going to have a brand new apartment?"

“Hey, if you can find that rare vinyl disk for me, then I can make the broker lie to you,” Seongwoo said before Daniel cupped Seongwoo’s face and pressed their lips together – and Daniel was smiling all the way of the kiss. “I have the best boyfriend ever,” Daniel murmured in between the kiss. “Oh, I thought you hate me,” Seongwoo remarked with a smirk as he pulled away.

“That’s true too,” Daniel said as he hugged Seongwoo tightly and almost suffocate the older but Seongwoo didn’t mind anyway, he likes the concept of giving Daniel the best in life and making him happy, he likes it when Daniel smiled like when he did just then, he likes it that he is wrapped with Daniel’s arms as the younger whispered a low _thank you_ – Seongwoo is pretty sure that they are going to do just fine in the future too.

“But I also love you the best,”.

 

(And Daniel jumped all the way back to their friends while shouting that they are all invited to the housewarming party)

 

\---

 

“Hyung, are you sure we are really doing this?” Daniel asked again, which made Seongwoo stared at him in confusion. “Daniel, we agreed on moving in together, then we already did the down payment for the apartment, and we are literally inside _Ikea_ to buy furniture and you still asked the same question all over again? I’m impressed,” Seongwoo said in disbelief. “Wow, you talked so much, you have come so far.” Daniel smirked, which made Seongwoo rolled his eyes.

“Should we buy the bedding first or the couch first?” Daniel shifted the topic when they entered the first hallway of the furniture display. “I personally really like your couch,” Seongwoo commented instead. “Yeah, but it looked like trash already, I’m pretty sure there is rat inside,” Daniel snorted. “I don’t think that it’s that ugly.” Seongwoo shrugged. 

“Bedding first then,” Daniel announced when they passed a bed display. “I think we need that bedside table too, it’s so cute and has a lot of drawers.” Daniel pointed at a piece of furniture. “Ah, the green one is so nice, but our bed is black,” Daniel complained when he checked that the bedside table only available in green and red. “This is going to be a long day, is it not?” Seongwoo chuckled lightly from the side. “It is.” Daniel nodded in agreement.

They circled the whole place in the span of three hours, which resulted them with a brand new couch, table, a couple of paintings, a couple of decorations, pillows, and whatever Daniel found cute enough or Seongwoo found practical enough for their living – they also bickered here and there just because it was hard to find something that would match of their taste perfectly.

“Do you think we need fake plants?” Daniel asked at the end of their trip when they were about to pay as he raised his eyebrow at one of the ridiculously large plant display. “I think we can settle with the small lavender one,” Seongwoo suggested as he nudged at Daniel’s arm before taking the small pot of fake purple flowers. “Yeah, I guess we could work with that too.” Daniel smiled gently as he examined the plants.

“Why are you so happy about all of this?” Seongwoo suddenly asked as he stared at Daniel in amusement. “I have been observing you, and you have been looking at all the things we buy like they are your children or something similar,” Seongwoo said as he smiled and ruffled Daniel’s hair.

“Because, they are all our children, I love them already even before we placed them,” Daniel said as he hugged the fake lavender pot. “You are so overdramatic, I would never be able to take that title from you,” Seongwoo remarked fondly as he kissed Daniel’s cheek. “But you love me nonetheless, so.” Daniel shrugged as he put the plants to their trolley.

“Do you think we need anything else?” Seongwoo asked when they were paying for the things. “We could always go back though, but right now, I need food.” Daniel let out a whimper. “You are right, I still need to feed you, _puppy_ ,” Seongwoo replied – they ate afterward before deciding it was time to go home as it was past eight in the evening already.

Daniel immediately plopped down to the couch when they reached Daniel’s messy apartment and even messier with all the boxes lying around and their newly bought items, but Daniel and Seongwoo always find their way to the couch. “On second thought, I love this couch,” Daniel said as he welcomed Seongwoo with an open arm. “I told you,” Seongwoo snorted as he snuggled close to Daniel.

“I hope our new couch will be as comfy as this ugly thing, in fact, I hope our new apartment will be as good,” Daniel stated as his fingers found their ways to Seongwoo’s hair and stroked it gently. “Anywhere is fine as long I got to live with hyung, honestly.” Daniel chuckled afterward, and Seongwoo only let out an annoyed groan in return before he leaned closer to the younger male.

“You keep replying like you hate it but you like it when I said those cheesy words, right?” Daniel countered as he planted a chaste kiss on Seongwoo’s head. “I am a soon to be a legitimate doctor, a guitarist of a band, all of that and I’m your boyfriend, which make you ridiculously lucky,” Daniel teased just to annoy Seongwoo more. “So freaking lucky indeed,” Seongwoo replied sarcastically which made Daniel burst into laughter.

“When will your hospital residency start?” Seongwoo asked afterward. “Around two more months, or three maximum,” Daniel replied. “I still can’t believe that I graduated medical school,” Daniel continued. “I always know you could do it, despite you full of nonsense and shits most of the times, you are actually pretty smart,” Seongwoo assured.

“That’s so cute of you,” Daniel commented as he placed his hand near Seongwoo’s shoulder. “Do you know what I want to do because of you being so cute?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in challenge even though Seongwoo can’t see it. “Sleep maybe, because I’m dead tired,” Seongwoo said, but as soon as he realized that Daniel’s hand was prepared to do a headlock, he tried to get up from the couch but Daniel is really much stronger than he will ever be – Seongwoo should’ve known. 

“Daniel, I swear, I will call the fucking police, for real,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have non-stop written this in the span of six hours i guess so im sorry if this is fairly short??
> 
> you can hit me up at my twt/cc @nyelness!! im on hiatus right now, but i will still read everything! you can send some prompts for my drabble collection too :))
> 
> and i thought it will be fun to feature the one and only chanyeol again for the next chapter, are you guys in? ;)
> 
> give me some love though with your comments because i love comments/critics/everything!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing ongniel and i regret nothing :)) give me some loves peeps <3 cheers!


End file.
